


you make it seem so easy

by thefullergirl



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Dates, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Office Romance, Pining, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, hand holding, this is entirely self-indulgent, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefullergirl/pseuds/thefullergirl
Summary: Kim Wooseok thinks this whole "fake marriage challenge" is literally the worst thing Produce Videos has ever thought of.And of course, because he's not very lucky, he has to do that exact challenge.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 54
Kudos: 157





	1. zero to one

**Author's Note:**

> based on a little drabble i made! i couldn't resist honestly asfedf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooseok doesn't know how he was even talked into this.  
> Hangyul is a little confused as to why he's put in a meeting room with Kim Wooseok from Sales.

**_DAY 0_ **

Wooseok doesn't know how he was even talked into this. He just came to work, same as always. At exactly 9 am, he was seated at his desk, coffee in his hand, already turning his computer on. Any regular day.

And then, of all people, Seungyoun from Media Planning is coming up to his desk with the largest smile on his face. Wooseok shouldn't be terrified, but if Seungyoun's here, he knows he's up to something. Something Wooseok would probably say no to.

"So, Wooseok..." the man begins, casually rolling up the sleeves of his jacket. "I have a proposal for you."

Wooseok doesn't even look up from the email he's typing out as he replies, "No, I will not try out insects for your next video."

Seungyoun laughs, his coffee sloshing dangerously. "No, I wasn't going to ask you to do that."

For a moment, Wooseok pauses in his work, looking at Seungyoun and silently willing him to leave. It doesn't work, of course. "What then?"

The stupid smile doesn't come off of Seungyoun’s face as he says, "I want you to be part of the fake marriage challenge."

He's heard of that, and he doesn't entirely get the point of it. It just puts two most probably incompatible people together on a longer version of a blind date, and has them experience a "marriage" in the simplest, most unrealistic way possible. Wooseok feels like some of the people at the meeting spent too much time reading fake dating fanfics in their spare time. People don't fall in love like that. 

"A part of it?" Wooseok asks, going back to his typing. "Like, I can fake officiate the wedding and give them those plastic rings with the flashy LED light?"

"No, Wooseok," Seungyoun says, the laugh still evident in his voice. "You're going to get fake married to someone."

If Wooseok didn't have any self control, the remaining half of his coffee would be all over Seungyoun’s stupid light-wash jeans.

He's sure that he's barely even agreed to it when he's promptly dragged to a meeting room, supposedly to meet his "hubby-to-be". Wooseok knows he's barely had enough caffeine to deal with this whole thing this early, but it's not like he has much of a choice. Once Cho Seungyoun scouts you for a new video, you're really in it.

Wooseok guesses he's going to be more in it than he would like to be. 

-

Hangyul is a little confused as to why he's put in a meeting room with Kim Wooseok from Sales. Nobody really explained to him, just directed him to the meeting room a floor down from his department's floor, saying that he should be there urgently. He had opened the frosted glass door to Wooseok already there, nodding at him shyly in greeting. 

He barely knew the man, just maybe by name. There were some stories up in the Graphics and Design department about him, and none of them were exactly great. Hangyul refused to believe in any of them until he saw it firsthand, but it's not like he has the chance to. 

And yet, here he is, sitting across him, trying to guess why the hell he's here. It's so quiet that Hangyul can hear his teaspoon clinking against the sides of his mug, and he starts racking his brain for a way to start talking. Whatever this meeting is about, he should at least try to get themselves to be less tense, right? 

Extending a hand, he says, "Hello! I'm Lee Hangyul, from Graphics." 

Wooseok looks up his iPad, big doe eyes looking straight at Hangyul. He takes Hangyul's hand gingerly, mouth turning up in the slightest at the corners. "Kim Wooseok. Sales." 

"I know," Hangyul mumbles, but it's easily heard in the confines of the room. Wooseok raises a brow at him. 

"You know?" 

Hangyul retracts his hand, resting it against the warmth of his coffee mug. "Heard of you. It isn't that big of an office." 

The other man chuckles at that, nodding his head. He doesn't seem half bad. 

For a while, Wooseok types out something on his iPad, fingers working fast. Hangyul looks elsewhere, taking in the room as he sips at his coffee. He doesn't know when the meeting will actually start and what they're waiting for really. 

"Did they tell you why you're here?" The voice startles Hangyul. He turns to the other man, seeing that he's still typing. 

"No, actually. They didn't," Hangyul replies, draining the last of his drink. "I'm not.. in trouble or anything, right?" 

"Well," Wooseok looks up at him, peering at him through his glasses. "Not exactly." 

Just at that moment, the frosted door opens, and a couple other people step inside. Hangyul recognizes Seungyoun, and he feels his stomach start to twist. Oh God, he knows where this is going. 

Seungyoun sets down his laptop, smiling at the both of them. The other man sits down, opening his notebook to a blank page. Hangyul thinks he knows him, one of the producers that he regularly sees. 

"So," Seungyoun begins, "are you ready to get married?" 

What? 

-

**_DAY 1_ **

The shoot starts the next morning. Wooseok has to convince himself a couple dozen times in his car that he's not going to back out of this. It took him two Americanos to even drag himself out of the apartment but that doesn't mean he's going to chicken out. He agreed to it, which means he WILL do it. 

Hangyul was in disbelief nearly the entire meeting. Not that he could blame the guy. Yeah, they have done a couple videos like that, but of course he wouldn't in a million years think he'd be chosen to do it too. Wooseok felt the same. 

They were briefed on how things would go and were allowed to think about it and just get back to Seungyoun. Word spread pretty quickly and soon enough, one of the new interns poked his head into Wooseok's cubicle after lunch. 

"Wooseok hyung, I heard you were doing the fake marriage thing?" Dongpyo asked, his eyes wide. 

Wooseok rubbed at his temples. "I haven't said yes yet." 

"Why not? Hangyul hyung is a pretty decent guy." 

Wooseok thought back to the man sitting in front of him during that meeting, with his clothes screaming "absolutely het" and his many expressions of disbelief. Wooseok had seen this guy hang out with other guys that seemed to be exactly like him and, well, to be frank, he just wasn't his type, be it as a friend or anything else. 

But you know what, he IS decent, at least. 

"I just told them I'd think about it," Wooseok replied. 

It took him until before he left work to say yes, sending a quick text to Seungyoun. He felt like he at least owes the guy, for turning down offer upon offer for a video for the longest time, so might as well allow him this time. Wooseok thought that it wouldn't be too bad. It's infinitely better than the bugs already, so he'd take that.

Reaching home, he emailed Hangyul about whether or not they should match or whatever for the shoot the next day. It felt kinda weird to be emailing someone so casually, but Wooseok soon realized it was probably going to be a regular thing for the week. Just... being comfortable and all. 

Wooseok only realizes that he didn't check firsthand if the other man actually said yes before emailing him, but he gets the answer anyways. Hangyul replies a few minutes later, saying he's up to it. Matchy outfits it is. 

And now, Wooseok is in a makeup chair, the lightest, barest makeup applied on his face as he tries to go through his emails. It's difficult, but he's gotta do it. He sips at his third coffee of the day, trying to calm his nerves. 

Hangyul comes in a little later than him, greeting everyone in the room. Wooseok thinks he's pretty nice, and probably has a lot of friends at work. He's a little louder than Wooseok can tolerate on a day without enough sleep and caffeine, but he's overall not too bad. 

Wooseok is the first one ushered into the studio to film his individual segment. There's a plain colored background behind a stool, the lights already set up and ready. They run through the general flow with him, and he starts to think about what he's going to say. He's really doing this, huh? Damn. 

He takes a seat on the stool, looking at the camera in front of him. There's another camera for a second angle, but he tries to ignore it. Wooseok gulps in several deep breaths as he waits for the filming to start, barely even noticing as a stylist fixes his hair a little bit more. 

There's a familiar face right beside the person manning the camera, her clipboard ready. Eunbi smiles at him warmly, and it takes some of the tension in his shoulders away. 

"Okay, Wooseok, are you ready?" 

"Yeah," he answers, straightening up for the camera. 

The first question is something he's prepared for, just a bit. 

**_How do you know about Hangyul?_ **

"Honestly?" he begins, toying with the cuffs of his sweater. "I don't know about him. I mean, I see him around and all but we've never talked." 

Eunbi waves her hand, signalling him to go on. 

"We just formally met, like, yesterday. He's definitely not... the type of person I'd usually hang out with, but he seems okay." 

Wooseok lets out a nervous little chuckle, letting the corner of his mouth turn upwards. "This is definitely not the energy you want when you're gonna get married to the man in a few minutes, but..." He shrugs, smiling but also sighing. 

And then he goes over what they're going to be doing for the week, adding in that touch of "I can't believe I'm really doing this" in his voice. Not that he really has to try for that, but it sounds so fake when he knows he has to do it. Honestly, damn Produce Videos for having this formatting.

**_Do you think you'll fall in love after this week?_ **

The question makes Wooseok's eyebrows raise. "No, I doubt that. I mean, it's gonna take more than a week to fall in love with a near complete stranger, right?" 

The way they had him say it feels liks they're trying to make the viewers think "Haha right". God, they're really targetting the romantics with this one. A passive, mostly uninterested guy with someone who seems enthusiastic, bright, and most likely the complete opposite of him? Yup, these people would eat it up. 

His individual shooting is done for the day, so he's gently ushered out, back into the dressing room. Wooseok catches Hangyul leaving the room, and he tries to smile encouragingly. They'll meet again in a bit, to shoot the makeshift wedding ceremony. He dreads whatever setup they have planned, but honestly, it's not like it can get any cheesier. 

Right? 

-

Hangyul is still reeling from embarrassment at how they made him say "Today, we're getting married!" in the most YouTube-worthy way. He literally had to take a break from the filming to make the redness in his ears calm down. Christ, why did he have to do that opening?

He's back now, bottle of water in hand and the stylist fixing how his sleeves are rolled up. You can do this, he tells himself. It's gonna be done in a bit and he can go back to work like nothing really happened.

Hangyul tries not to think about how he's coming out of this with a husband.

"Hangyul, are you ready now?" Eunbi asks, sticking her pencil into her hair bun. "Just tell me the go signal when you are."

He gulps in water one last time before putting the bottle down, out of sight. Hangyul nods, looking straight into the camera. "Yes, I'm ready now."

The first question, well, he should have expected it. It's what they seem to usually ask in these sorts of things.

**_What do you think about Wooseok?_ **

"He's..." Hangyul begins, trying to keep his focus on the camera. "He's a little intimidating, if I could be honest."

He thinks of the man in that meeting room, someone he knows can talk to him about anything and get him sold on the idea. Wooseok was one of the best in his department, and nearly everyone knew it. The man himself knew it.

"Without this whole thing, I would probably not have talked to him. Ever."

Fingers curling against his knees, Hangyul continues. "But... I want to be his friend, at least. After all this."

It was true. If they didn't absolutely turn off each other, it would be nice to gain a friend. 

Eunbi looks up at him, nodding. He goes on. "I'm not expecting we'll be super close. I'm not expecting anything at all." He laughs a little at this, shaking his head. "But we never know, right? They do say love comes in unexpected ways, and today, it came in the form of a video idea."

If he could block whoever thought it was a good idea to make him look flirty and confident forever, he absolutely would. Can he be paid extra for the sheer embarrassment? 

They wrap up the filming for his individual segment after a while. Hangyul is asked to sit at the side until they finish the setup for the next part, and they call Wooseok in. They greet each other quietly, perching on their stools. Both of them say nothing as they wait. 

An arch with fake flowers comes in, and Hangyul feels his ears heat up again. He knows that they do all sorts of extra stuff for this very fake wedding just for the laughs, but he didn't expect a whole flower arch. It gets even more ridiculous when a group of people come in, with bowties over their t-shirts or fake flowers in their hands. 

It’s going to be a whole ceremony. 

A stylist comes over with a box containing a bouquet, a veil, and a bowtie. Hangyul feels Wooseok stare at them for a while before staring at the stylist. He feels how hesitant the other is, so he gets the veil and the bouquet, letting Wooseok take the bowtie. Clipping the flimsy veil onto his hair, he takes a deep breath. 

He can't quite believe he got scammed into doing this. 

Wooseok bursts into laughter at seeing him, and Hangyul finds that he likes hearing him laugh. It's embarrassing as all hell and no one will let him live it down, but hey, he made the other man laugh. That's good enough. 

Soon, Wooseok is asked to stand at the end of the aisle, with his groomsmen flanking his side. Somebody takes some cinematic shots, as if it's really a damn wedding video, and Hangyul sees Wooseok bite back his grin. 

Hangyul is ready at the end of the carpeted aisle, also about to lose it. He hears the beginning strains of "Here Comes the Bride" from some speaker, and he is barely keeping it together. This is the worst thing he's ever had to do. He hates it, and he's just trying to hold himself back from laughing at the whole thing. 

Eunbi signals at him to start walking, and Hangyul sees the cameras take slow, sweeping shots of him. This better look good if they even made the effort of doing all that. 

Hangyul focuses on the path he's walking, because he knows the moment he sees the other man's face trying to hold it in, he's truly going to lose it. The song is loud in the studio, everyone's eyes are on him, and he's really going to strangle everyone who brainstormed this. 

He reaches the end, and Yohan, the makeshift officiator, asks them solemnly to hold hands. Never in Hangyul's wildest dreams did he think that he'd see Yohan, his best friend, the dumb to his ass, in that thing that priests wear, officiate his (fake) wedding. 

Yohan starts the speech before the vows, and Hangyul sees Wooseok press his lips together. The man is going to start laughing literally any moment now, he can feel it. He's barely holding it back himself, and he has to bite down on his tongue. 

It’s even more difficult when the rings come in, obviously cheap, with one having a huge gem in the middle. Wooseok takes that one, planning to put it on Hangyul as he does his vows. 

"... To have and to hold, in sickness an din health, til death do us part," Wooseok finishes, then trying to put the ring on Hangyul. It doesn't fit Hangyul's thicker finger, and Hangyul wishes that his deep breaths look like he's trying not to cry when in reality he's trying not to snort. Wooseok improvises by shucking it off and putting it on his pinky instead, which fits it better. God, when is this torture going to end? 

Hangyul repeats the vows, taking the simpler ring and slipping it onto Wooseok's delicate finger, smiling sweetly up at him. Wooseok nearly rolls his eyes at him, but stops himself in time. 

And of course, Yohan, the little shit that he is, says, "You may now kiss the bride." Hangyul looks over at the other man and sees him shake his head, already starting to really lose it. So instead of kissing, Hangyul leans closer, rubbing his cheek against the other man affectionately. The internet better eat that up. 

They take a few "just-got-married" photos with Hangyul carrying Wooseok bridal style, and then they're done. 

Finally. 

Hangyul just wants to hide in a hole the rest of the day. 

-

It’s about lunchtime when Wooseok decides to text Hangyul. They could talk about arrangements and all, while also making sure that they at least have the face to still talk to each other after all of that. He asks Hangyul if he wants to get lunch, and gets a reply a moment later.

 _ **Sure**_ , it says. **_I'll come down in a bit_**. 

Wooseok saves everything he's been doing and puts his computer on sleep mode, stuffing his phone and keys into his bag before walking to the elevator to wait. It opens and Wooseok sees Hangyul inside, so he steps in as well. It's still quiet between them as the elevator goes down to the ground floor. Wooseok knows it's gonna take some time before they even really warm up to each other. 

Once outside their building, Wooseok makes his way to his car when he sees Hangyul already walking towards the sidewalk. The man turns to him, face open. "We can save on gas," he offers. Wooseok raises his brows and nods, realizing he's right. Maybe they could talk a little on their walk. 

He catches up to Hangyul, who waits for him. Hangyul's hands are in his jacket pockets, and he walks in time with Wooseok. 

"Not used to it yet, huh?" Hangyul asks, keeping his eyes looking forward. 

"I don't think I'll ever be," Wooseok answers quietly. The ring on his finger has made it a bit difficult to type, and thoughts of having to pack to stay at Hangyul's apartment preoccupied him for most of the morning. He barely had anything done. 

"Same here," Hangyul says. His voice sounds like he still doesn't quite believe it. "I mean, it's just for a week, right? It didn't sound like much in the meeting, but we're gonna have to adjust quite a bit in our lives." 

Wooseok agrees. One of them has to move into the other's apartment for a week, and they have to get used to each other's habits. They have to get along, plus vlog a lot of it for the internet to watch. And then, there's the condition that they have to plan a date each. It's going to be a LONG week. 

It doesn't take long before they reach a nearby restaurant. It was a little pricier than what Wooseok would go for on a regular day, but he felt like he needed to spoil the guy a bit after the whole ordeal of the fake wedding. Hangyul registers immediately that it's not like one of the usual go-to places for lunch, but Wooseok just has him sit down so he can order. 

After ordering, Wooseok sits across Hangyul, who looks slightly nervous. He's fiddling with the ridiculous ring still on his pinky, looking elsewhere. 

"Hey," Wooseok says softly, snapping Hangyul out of his daze. "You okay?" 

"Yeah," Hangyul says, flashing him a small smile. "I just don't know how to act during situations like this." 

Wooseok pouts at him. "This? Like, a lunch date?" 

"Listen, I don't get dates as often as you think I do." 

This makes Wooseok laugh. He admits that he did get that impression from Hangyul in the first few times he saw him around the office. The man looked like the type to pick up someone new every Friday night but never really have them around for long. Hangyul looked exactly like all the boys Wooseok tried to avoid in the clubs. It's entirely his fault for assuming that. 

"Okay, sorry," Wooseok says, raising his hands. 

"It's fine, people think that a lot." Hangyul chuckles, toying now with the condiment bottles at the middle of the table. "My last date was around a year ago." 

Their food arrives then, steaming and aromatic. Hangyul takes a deep breath, taking his chopsticks so that he could start digging in. 

"Aww baby," Wooseok teases, watching as Hangyul nearly chokes on his noodles. 

Taking a napkin to wipe at his mouth, Hangyul says between coughs, "You're really gonna call me baby?" 

Wooseok shrugs, lifting his own noodles with his chopsticks. "I mean, we're married now. I have full rights to call you baby." 

He hears Hangyul place his chopsticks down. "Fine, then. I'll start calling you my sweetie pie." 

Fake gagging on his food, Wooseok replies, "That's the worst possible thing you can call me." 

"My honeybunch," Hangyul fires back at him, stealing a slice of egg from Wooseok's bowl. 

Wooseok glares at him, but it doesn't feel threatening to Hangyul. He just looks like a kitty that's angry at him. It's cute. 

"Do you want me to call you princess?" 

This earns him a shudder from the man. "Don't call me princess, baby." 

"Oh so you can call me baby but I can't call you a cute name?" Hangyul says, his voice getting a little loud. Wooseok looks up from his bowl of noodles to tell him to quiet down when he sees how his ears are tinged red. Oh no, that's so cute. 

Wooseok steals a dumpling from Hangyul's bowl, popping it into his mouth before the younger man could protest. "Yes, baby."

The red deepens. Hangyul narrows his eyes at him. "That's so unfair. I'm saving your contact as 'my pumpkin sweetcakes'." 

Wooseok snorts at that, almost spitting out the iced tea he was sipping. God, this man just won't give up. 

"Fine. But you'll never get me to respond to it ever." 

Hangyul whips out his phone, seemingly inputting the contact name. A smirk forms on his lips, and Wooseok wants to wipe it off. "We'll see, sweetcakes." 

Wooseok makes another gagging sound, which turns into laughter. It's nice to be able to joke around like this, even though there's still a strain between them. He hopes it just gets better, so that this week wouldn't be absolutely dreadful. 

He looks at the other man, whose cheeks are rounding out because of the food. Wooseok really hopes there's more of this during the week. 

-

They decide that they will stay at Hangyul's apartment. It's all fun and games until Hangyul tries to recall if he even cleaned his apartment. He didn't want to seem like a total slop to his new "husband", or well, to the internet because they were sure to film their first night together. Thinking about it made him tense the entire ride home, and he barely registered Wooseok trying to talk to him. 

Once they reach his door, Hangyul gulps in some deep breaths. It'll be fine. They talked about this. There's already a camera set up to film them, but no crew. They just have to pretend it's not there. 

Hangyul unlocks his door, opening it a smidge before he crouches down. Wooseok seems confused as to what's happening. "Wh-" 

"I'll carry you in," Hangyul says, reaching his arms out, ready to hold onto Wooseok. The other man shoots him an incredulous look. 

"You don't have to be That romantic, you know?" Wooseok tells him, but he comes closer anyways. Gingerly, he wraps his arms around Hangyul's neck, letting him grab the back of his knees. Hangyul straightens up, adjusting so that Wooseok is more comfortable on his back. 

"It's the only way I can welcome my new husband into my humble abode," Hangyul practically chirps, and he can almost feel the other man roll his eyes. 

He kicks the door open, almost swaying as he comes in. Wooseok is a little heavier than he anticipated, and the other man yelps as he feels Hangyul lose his balance. Hangyul steadies himself, putting Wooseok down as gently as he could. 

Wooseok slaps him lightly on the arm. "I thought you'd drop me!" 

Hangyul rubs at the place Wooseol slapped, feigning hurt. "I would never drop you, sweetcakes." He delights in the way the name makes Wooseok's face scrunch up. 

Stretching his arms out, Hangyul says, "Welcome to our new home!" 

Okay, there wasn't much of a mess, but he still feels a little ashamed to let Wooseok see how he lived. It was pretty plain for someone who worked on art and design for a living, and it just didn't look like much. He just didn't have the time or energy to make it into a space he really liked. 

Hangyul adjusts little things, like stuffing some papers into a drawer and aligning some knick knacks he got from a trip a long time ago. He knows he looks a little frantic, but he doesn't really care anymore. If he focuses, he can almost feel Wooseok judging him. 

But Wooseok only chuckles at his actions, saying it's fine. Wooseok really doesn't look like he belongs in such a plain space, with his clothes that are always on trend and his pretty face. Hangyul thinks of the apartments he sees in the magazines in the breakroom, thinking about how Wooseok better suits those. 

Wooseok doesn't say much more as he carries his bags into the apartment, which Hangyul carries into his bedroom. When he comes back out, Wooseok is examining the picture frames on a shelf, tilting his head. 

"Taekwondo?" Wooseok questions, gesturing at a small photo. Hangyul nods, walking up to him. 

"Yeah, I did that for a while. Quit it, and got into kind of a slump." 

Wooseok seems to consider it, moving over to the next frame. It's a shot of Hangyul on a stage, colorful lights playing on his form. He's holding a trophy, his smile so bright even through the strobe lights. "And this?" 

"I used to perform a lot. You know, idol-like stuff," he answers sheepishly. The hesitance in his voice makes Wooseok bite back any further questions. 

Hangyul takes him on a mini tour of the apartment, showing the tiny kitchen and the table enough for two, the bathroom, and the bedroom. The bedroom is definitely a more interesting sight, with the beginnings of a mural at the corner of one wall and some framed pieces sitting by the bed. 

Hangyul watches as Wooseok traces the outlines he made using pencil on his walls. The man seems to be in deep thought as he does. 

Wooseok then takes out a small-ish camera for vlogging, asking Hangyul if they should go ahead and take a video. Nodding, Hangyul comes up to him, pressing himself against the other man. A finger presses the record button, and they both wave to the camera. 

"So," Wooseok begins, "we're at his apartment now for our first night as husbands!" 

Hangyul thinks about how different that voice is from his usual voice, but plays along. "Yeah, and we gotta show you the premium matrimonial bed!" 

They both part to show the bed, with its wrinkled sheets and the handful of pillows. Hangyul jumps into it, and a series of creaks makes Wooseok jump a little. 

"Did you hear that? Wow, okay." His reaction makes Hangyul laugh, beckoning him to join him on the bed. 

Wooseok does join him, gingerly sitting on the edge of the bed. Hangyul whines. "Come on, sweetcakes, it's our first night!" 

The other man looks directly into the camera, shaking his head slightly. "He hasn't stopped calling me sweetcakes nearly the entire day. I already want a divorce." 

Hangyul sits up at that, jokingly slapping Wooseok on the arm. "We've only been married for like 10 hours and he's already refusing my love." He makes a pouty face at the camera, and it's so ridiculous that even Wooseok starts laughing. 

They stop the recording, wanting to prepare to go to bed. Hangyul claims the bathroom first, his pajamas in hand. While he's in there, Wooseok lies down on the bed, trying to show that it's going to be a bit cramped with them both there. 

As he's lying down, he breathes in the scent of Hangyul's sheets. It's slightly comforting, now that he's been with the guy for most of the day. He's so tired that he closes his eyes for a few moments, letting the mattress tug him down into sleep. 

That is, until he feels something jump on him. Wooseok opens his eyes to find a tiny black dog on his stomach, looking at him curiously. The dog starts yapping at him, obviously deeming him unfamiliar and suspicious. 

"Oh, uh, we have a son apparently," Wooseok says to the camera, tilting it so it could capture the dog. "Say hello, darling." 

The dog answers with another set of barks, his tiny paws running all over Wooseok's stomach. He's not sure how to handle the dog, and is about to call out to Hangyul when the man himself walks back into the room. 

"Oh, you've met Tan." Hangyul scoops the dog into his arms, cooing at him. "Are you okay with dogs?" 

Wooseok sits up, reaching a cautious hand towards the dog. Tan allows it, letting him pet him gently. "Yeah, I'm okay with them. I love dogs." 

"Good," Hangyul says, nuzzling the dog. "You're gonna see a lot of this little guy right here." 

Wooseok turns the camera to face him, trying to keep Hangyul and the dog in the frame still. "Anybody want to bet this dog gets more cuddles than me?" 

Hangyul nudges him in the ribs, and Wooseok feigns falling off the bed. He turns off the camera, setting it down on a dresser. Coming back to continue petting Tan, he lets out a nearly inaudible sigh. He's gonna need some time to adjust to not sleeping at his own apartment, but this sight makes him feel calm and relieved somehow.

Wooseok's thankful. 

He gets up to change out of his clothes and into his pajamas, and also wash up a little. His eyebags in the mirror of Hangyul's bathroom look a little dark, but he was expecting it. There's this client he's been trying to woo for the longest time and it's messing with his sleep. Beyond anything, he hopes he at least gets SOME sleep tonight, if any. 

Going back to the bedroom, he finds Hangyul still petting the dog with one hand as his other scrolls through Instagram. He tells Wooseok that he's going to take an IG story of him walking into the bedroom, and Wooseok just lets him. Might as well get all the cute content for the internet, right? 

Hangyul is silent for a few seconds before sing-songing, "There's my hubby!" 

It almost makes Wooseok drop his stuff. "Hubby?" he asks, just as Hangyul starts to type on his phone. 

"Do you want me to call you the other name for everyone else to hear?" Hangyul teases, looking up at him. 

Hell no. Wooseok shakes his head, throwing his face towel at Hangyul. The other man starts to laugh. "Fine. Hubby, then," Wooseok says. 

"Oh, that's for the IG stories only," Hangyul chides, his smile widening as Wooseok elbows him. 

"God, I hate you," Wooseok tells him. Hangyul turns to face him, pouting and his eyes big and puppy-like. Why does he do that? 

The other man seems like he knows exactly what he's doing, despite being initially shy earlier in the day. Wooseok thinks this shift is going to throw him into a loop. 

"How can you hate this?" Hangyul jokes, still pouting. He really does have that aura of the exact type of men that Wooseok stays away from, and he can't believe he's going to sleep in the same bed as this man. 

Exactly what he's been avoiding for months. Great. 

But for some reason, Wooseok doesn't fully mind when it's him. The guy is shy and genuine and easily flustered, and he hasn't seen that in men in a while. 

It’s day 1 and Wooseok thinks he might just have the teeniest, tiniest soft spot for a stranger from Graphics and Design. 

He hates it. 

But he can't bring himself to hate Hangyul. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me over at @evnsangcvlt on twitter :>


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God fucking dammit, none of them made him as flustered as Lee Hangyul.  
> This man is going to test him.

**_DAY 2_ **

Hangyul always wakes up early. It doesn't change now, with him getting up at 5, careful not to wake up the other man peacefully sleeping in his bed. He even pulled the blankets up, nearly cocooning Wooseok. Hangyul knows the man deserves some good sleep. 

Not wasting any time, he starts to prepare breakfast. Hangyul puts the coffee on so that a nice pot would be ready once Wooseok wakes up. 

Gingerly, he takes out the cat mug he panic-bought after the meeting that briefed them on the filming of the video. He saw Wooseok's mug that day, and he took note of how much he likes cats. The mug he bought is pretty simple, just a calico cat with its tongue out. Hangyul hopes this mug is okay. 

He's also thankful that he got himself to do some grocery shopping, since now he has a stocked fridge and the opportunity to cook a good breakfast. Well, he doesn’t necessarily know how to cook a lot of things, but he’s pretty decent. 

Hangyul makes an omelette with vegetables, cutting that up carefully. He also makes soy sauce marinated tofu, ladling it into his best bowl. He prepares rice and kimchi too, giving Wooseok a generous serving. It’s his way of giving back a little, even if it doesn’t quite compare to how respectful and generous Wooseok has been so far. The man at least deserves a nice breakfast before they go to work.

When he’s done preparing (it took him 10 whole minutes to rearrange the bowls), he goes back to the bedroom to wake up Wooseok. He starts in the gentlest way possible, calling out to him to see if he responds.

“Wooseok hyung?”

The other man doesn’t answer, barely even stirs, so Hangyul puts a hand on him, shaking slightly.

“Wooseok hyung, it’s time to wake up.”

He still doesn’t budge, just making a little sound of protest. Hangyul comes closer, so he could be heard better. Still shaking the man, he tries again. “Hyung, you have to get up.”

It takes a few more tries before Wooseok’s eyes open in the slightest. His hand bats weakly at Hangyul’s face, much like a paw. Hangyul catches that hand, holding it in his.

“Hyung, I made breakfast for you. Let’s eat together,” he says, trying to appeal to Wooseok’s hunger.

It works somehow, with the other man stretching out his arms towards Hangyul. He scoots closer, letting the limp arms wrap around him as he wraps his own around Wooseok’s waist. It’s definitely difficult to hoist him up, but Hangyul manages to get him to a sitting position.

Still supporting him with one arm so that he wouldn’t flop back down, Hangyul pulls back to look at the man’s face. He’s still mostly asleep, his head lolling ever so slightly. Gently, he pushes the hair out of Wooseok’s face. 

The man has the prettiest sleeping face he’s ever seen, and he thinks it’s a little unfair. Hangyul starts patting Wooseok’s cheeks, willing him awake.

After some more struggle, Wooseok does finally wake up, stretching his arms up and scrunching his face. It seems like he barely notices that he’s almost in Hangyul’s lap at this point. He just rubs at his eyes, blinking them sleepily at the man waking him up.

“Good morning, hyung,” Hangyul says, trying to keep his voice quiet. “Let’s eat breakfast, yeah?”

He manages to get him to the little dining area (after some difficulty), and Wooseok’s face livens at the sight of food. The food isn’t as hot as it should be, but Wooseok still eats heartily, barely saying anything as he takes in bite after bite. Hangyul just watches for a few moments, surprised at how hungry the other man is. Maybe he should’ve prepared more?

Wooseok looks up from his bowl at some point, meeting the incredulous look from Hangyul.

“Did you-did you prepare this?” Wooseok asks. Hangyul watches as he straightens in his seat, composing himself. The shift makes Hangyul’s brows raise a bit.

“Yeah, I did,” he replies, eyes darting from Wooseok’s face to his near-empty bowl. He moves to stand up from his seat. “There’s more-”

“No,” Wooseok cuts him off, a little too loudly. His eyes widen, and he tells Hangyul to take a seat again, quietly adding, “It’s okay, I don’t need more food.”

Hangyul does sit back down, spooning more rice into his mouth. He sees Wooseok finish his portion, and he wordlessly puts another slice of omelette into his bowl. Wooseok starts to protest, but Hangyul isn’t having it. The other man makes a contented hum of thanks as he puts it into his mouth, pleased he got another one. 

The image makes him smile, and he hides it behind another bite of tofu.

After breakfast, Wooseok insists on cleaning up, as they should “do chores like married people do”. Hangyul shakes his head at that, but gives in anyways. He says he’s going to take a bath first, taking the camera with him to talk a little about Wooseok in the bathroom.

“He’s washing the dishes now. Said it was so that we had an equal distribution for chores,” he whispers, hoping Wooseok wouldn’t hear. “I kinda like this whole thing, it’s nice to have someone to share all the house chores with me.”

Putting the camera down, he stops the recording and starts to strip to get into the shower. He’s mostly naked by the time he realizes his bottle of body wash is empty. So _that’s_ what he forgot to buy at the grocery. 

He peeks his head out of the bathroom to call out, “Hey, can I use your soap? I ran out.”

There’s still the sound of dishes clanging slightly as they’re being set down. Wooseok answers back with a “Sure, go ahead!” over the noise of the running water.

Hangyul goes back to what he was doing, getting the rest of his clothes off and throwing them into a hamper. He’s never gonna admit it to Wooseok directly, but he’s excited to try out the soap. He’s about to have the best shower ever, he knows it.

-

Wooseok has finished the dishes and is now sitting at the edge of the bed, his clothes for the day on his lap. He wasn’t able to fully settle in yet so most of his clothes aren’t even on hangers yet. Promising to himself that he’ll get to it, he looks at his bags stuffed into a corner. He’ll unpack later, he tells himself.

He’s amused at how even up to here, Hangyul’s singing could be heard. Even as he was washing the dishes, he could hear the guy sing Billie Eilish songs like his life depended on it. The man was having a full-on concert there. 

Soon enough, he finds himself singing along, swaying slightly. Hangyul’s now belting out Little Mix, and absolutely enjoying it. Wooseok joins, singing the chorus of _Wings_ like he was already tipsy at 7:30 am. God, he must look so weird to Tan. 

It stops abruptly, probably because of Hangyul coming out of the shower and towelling off. Wooseok wills himself to stay still, trying not to pout at how they didn’t even get to finish _Touch._ He feels cheated.

As Hangyul walks towards the bedroom, Wooseok hears him start singing another song. He can’t quite place it until Hangyul is closer. Oh my God. He’s singing _Secret Love Song_.

Wooseok is barely able to stop himself from singing along, closing his eyes like he’s really feeling the song. 

“Why can’t you hold me in the street? Why can’t I kiss you on the-” He’s cut off by the sound of Hangyul clearing his throat, and Wooseok opens his eyes. Apparently that was a bad idea, as he almost throws his clothes at the man standing by the doorframe.

Hangyul is shirtless, a towel wrapped around his waist and secured a little flimsily. His dark hair is still mostly wet, making droplets run down his bare skin. Wooseok wishes he didn’t just follow one all the way down until it disappeared into Hangyul’s belly button. 

The man is built like a god, and Wooseok wishes his mind didn’t automatically sear the image into his mind.

Wooseok raises his clothes to cover his face, refusing to look at Hangyul. “Dammit, don’t you put clothes on right after you shower?”

“Usually, I just come here after I shower to get my clothes,” he replies casually, as if he didn’t see Wooseok get absolutely flustered just now. “I kinda forgot you were here in this apartment too.”

“Try not to forget next time, hmm?” Wooseok says, scrambling up off the bed while still covering his face. “Don’t forget your clothes next time, promise me.”

Wooseok knows he just gave Hangyul the best opportunity to start teasing him, but he doesn’t care anymore. He needs to get out of the room and into the shower before he starts blabbering nervously. 

Hangyul only chuckles at him, opening some drawers. “How can we be married if you can’t even handle seeing me shirtless?”

“That wasn’t part of the conditions!” Wooseok throws back at him, backing out of the room.

Sighing, Hangyul says, “Fine, I won’t use my masculine charms on you anymore.”

“Promise me you’ll always wear a shirt around me.” Wooseok hates the little waver in his voice. 

Wooseok hears the clink of a belt buckle before Hangyul answers, “Yes, my honeybunch, I’ll wear a shirt around you _always._ ”

He’s satisfied with that, turning on his heel and practically dashing to the bathroom.

God fucking dammit. He was shirtless, probably devoid of underwear too, with his wet hair and his entire being smelling like Wooseok’s favorite scent, clean linen and jasmine. His mind feels like it’s blanked out, refusing to process anything his senses picked up in all of 5 minutes.

It’s not like Wooseok hasn’t seen people, men, nude recently. In fact, he’s been to several shoots where male nudity was very prominent. Hell, he’s seen his VERY ripped friends in barely anything during some drinking sessions gone south, but…

But God fucking dammit, none of them made him as flustered as Lee Hangyul.

This man is going to test him. 

-

Hangyul does the little cheek rub to Wooseok again before they part ways for their respective departments. He thought Wooseok would flinch away again, but the other man let him do it, even smiling a little as he smushed their faces together. It was a cute shot, and Hangyul was sure that everyone would love that sort of content.

He sure as hell loves that sort of content.

During the first half of his day, Hangyul stays completely focused on the work he has to catch up on. He’s got his headphones on, and it’s like the outside world barely exists as he works. Even as someone comes by to give him extra food from a shoot, he almost doesn’t notice it.

One of the main projects he’s had to work on the past few days has a looming deadline and he’s barely halfway through it. Not his fault that there had to be last-minute changes to the concept that made him have to redo nearly the whole thing. He did his best to be patient about it, but the new concept was a lot vaguer than the first one, and he had to consult several times before he was even able to get a grasp of what they really wanted him to do. It was a little (a lot) frustrating, but he wasn’t going to tell anyone that.

So he continues to work on it, telling himself that any progress with it is appreciated but it’s better if he at least gets to 60% by the day. Finishing it would mean he could work on the other ones a little more. Those have longer deadlines, but it would be nice if they get done soon too.

He can do it. Hangyul doesn’t want to just think of the deadline, but also how important it would be for him to finish with something he’s proud of.

During that time, perhaps a dozen people noticed the ridiculous ring on his pinky. He’s worn it as much as possible, because he knows he’ll lose it otherwise. Plus, it’s something he agreed to commit to, so he _will_ commit.

Yohan taps on it at some point, even though he of all people should know exactly how that got there. He doesn’t say anything, just smiles before going back to his work. Kim Yohan has witnessed possibly all of the most shameless moments of Lee Hangyul’s life and of course he’s going to tease him about this ONE thing. 

The hours pass by quicker than Hangyul realizes. He’s finished four different parts already, and he decides to take a quick break to stretch and roll his neck. It dawns on him that he doesn’t even know what time it is, so he checks his phone.

Two in the afternoon. God, he’s been working for 5 straight hours with no breaks. He pushes his chair away from his desk, standing to stretch out his legs and walk a little. 

When he checks his phone again, he sees that there’s a message from Wooseok from a few minutes ago. He opens it, reading as he paces within his work area.

**_Have you eaten yet? It’s kinda late already, but just checking._ **

A smile tugs at his lips, and he hears Yohan start to say something about it before he chucks a pen at him. It’s nice that Wooseok is concerned, if he must admit. Truth be told, he usually does forget to eat or drink when he gets too focused in what he’s doing, and he needs a little reminder every now and then.

 **_No, I haven’t yet_ ** , he replies. **_Been busy._ **

He sits back down, putting his headphones back on. At the very least, he drinks some water from his thermos, clicking through his emails. Hangyul considers getting something from the vending machine, or maybe even the convenience store at the ground floor of their office when his phone pings with a new notification. It’s Wooseok.

**_Wait there._ **

Hangyul’s eyebrows knit together, a little confused at Wooseok’s reply. Is he gonna pick Hangyul up to have lunch out again? God, he already feels guilty about downing that _expensive_ bowl of soup and noodles in barely 10 minutes the last time they ate out. 

He barely has time to ask about it when the elevator dings open, Wooseok walking out of it confidently. It’s all fine until he seems to be confused as to where Hangyul is. Hangyul stands and waves, head tilting at him. He squints at Wooseok’s hands, which seem to be holding something.

The man reaches his desk in no time, plopping down a takeout bag on his desk. Hangyul is a little taken aback as Wooseok starts taking out items from the bag.

“You shouldn’t skip meals, you know?” Wooseok huffs, setting down a handful of side dishes in small plastic containers. “You’re gonna get sick.”

“I-” Hangyul starts, amazed that Wooseok is still taking stuff out of the paper bag. “I just forgot.”

“It’s 2 pm already. If I hadn’t texted you, I feel like you wouldn’t even eat anything until dinner.”

Well, Hangyul couldn’t deny that he did that sometimes. He’s definitely not gonna tell the other man that.

“You really didn’t have to get me all this stuff though,” he says, watching as Wooseok sets down the last item from the bag. It’s a little cup of fruits. “And you got here pretty quick after you texted me. How-”

“I kinda guessed you didn’t remember to eat before I texted,” Wooseok replies, fixing a gaze on him. “Well, that and I asked Yohan if you even got up from this chair.”

Damn it, Yohan.

Hangyul eyes all the food set out in front of him, and is only now feeling his stomach grumble. “Thank you, hubby.”

It’s worth feeling Yohan’s incredulous gaze at him if it means he sees Wooseok fluster, his cheeks tinging pink from the name. Wooseok pretends it doesn’t happen, nodding confidently like he was expecting it.

Seemingly to change the topic, Wooseok looks to his computer, where the part Hangyul’s working on is open. The man tilts his head curiously at it, wordlessly asking about the piece.

“Oh, it’s for that holiday merch thing they’re doing,” Hangyul explains, showing the other ones he’s worked on. Wooseok makes sounds of appreciation at each one he’s shown, saying he really likes his work. Hangyul wishes to every god out there that his treacherous ears don’t start reddening.

“The deadline is coming and I just haven’t realized that it was so late already,” he says, trying to explain why he didn’t have lunch. Wooseok nods in understanding. For a few moments, Hangyul wonders if Wooseok has eaten yet, either.

Before he can say anything, Woosek starts opening one of the containers. “Well, now you know it’s late and that you should eat. So, eat.”

Hangyul doesn’t wait until Wooseok starts to shove food into his mouth to comply, taking the container in hand and the chopsticks he keeps in a bag in his drawer. He shows Wooseok that he’s eating, amused at how much the man looks over him like a parent trying to make sure their child is eating their vegetables. 

After a while, the man’s expression softens even more, starting to look...fond? He isn’t sure.

Wooseok prepares to leave then, but not before telling Hangyul that he might work overtime today. He says that Hangyul doesn’t have to wait up, but Hangyul says he can wait, he doesn’t mind.

And with that, Wooseok is walking back to the elevator to get back to his work, and Hangyul is left with his 10 containers of food. So, Wooseok’s pretty busy too if he has to do overtime. The question of whether or not the man has eaten yet or even actually gotten much rest resurfaces in his mind, and he hopes he remembers to ask later.

Hangyul is _very_ aware that Yohan is absolutely staring at him right now, but he doesn’t care anymore. The last thing he hears before he plays music again is Yohan remarking, “It’s only day 2 and you’re domestic already?”

He isn’t sure what to reply to that so he doesn’t. Is that what domesticity is? Were they really that close already or is Yohan just joking?

Hangyul wouldn’t know.

-

At some point, Wooseok just takes his glasses off and rubs at his face. He’s already done more than enough for the day, but he’s barely done with what he has to finish. There’s already a tiny ache at his temples, and he just wants to lie down.

Scrolling through his unread emails, he thinks about how no amount of coffee is enough to deal with all the shit he has to deal with. Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever email he’s gonna open.

He’s halfway through typing up a response when the elevator dings open. It’s right across Wooseok’s desk, so he watches as a familiar figure steps out, recognizable even without his glasses on.

Hangyul says a soft “Hi” to him, squeezing his shoulder. The gesture is comforting, and it makes some of the tension in Wooseok’s shoulders relax.

“Hello,” he replies, following Hangyul with his gaze as the guy pulls up a chair to sit beside him. He’s well aware that his voice sounds tired, and he doesn’t even bother to hide it anymore.

Looking at the papers on Wooseok’s desk and his obviously drained being, Hangyul asks, “Are you doing okay?”

Wooseok’s head is already in his hands, and he laughs weakly at the question. “Doing okay. Just tired from today.”

Warm brown eyes look at him intently. “We can go home already, get some rest. It’s been a long day for the both of us.” He says it so quietly that Wooseok just barely hears. The words make him smile a bit.  _ He’s so concerned. _

“I’ll just finish a few more things so they don’t add up to what I have to do tomorrow,” Wooseok replies. 

Hangyul pouts at him, obviously worried. “Okay, just don’t overdo it. You’re already great at your job, I don’t think you need to overwork to prove yourself even more.”

At that, Wooseok has to turn his face away. It was already mostly dark in the office, but Hangyul’s words made him feel...warm, and he didn’t want him to see. It was something he knew, but often forgot to remind himself of. 

Wooseok has been working his absolute hardest nearly every single day he’s been at this company, and attaining his personal goals has kind of pushed back the thought that he should take care of himself too.

“Thank you,” he says quietly, watching as Hangyul’s pout turns into a small smile. “That means a lot, baby.”   
Hangyul closes his eyes at that, chuckling. “You really have to call me baby?”

“You called me hubby back there so I’m just returning the favor,” Wooseok jokes, turning back to his work. The name still feels weird, but Hangyul reacts so cutely to it that he can’t resist.

“I almost called you something else, to be honest.”

Wooseok recalls all the ridiculous names Hangyul proposed the day before, and he wishes he didn’t. Playfully, he slaps Hangyul on the arm. He earns a louder laugh at that.

Taking a deep breath and rolling his shoulders back, Wooseok resumes typing his response to the email. He tells himself that he really does deserve rest, and he deserves some peace of mind that he’s at least finished going through these.

He’s thankful that Hangyul doesn’t even make a peep during the entire time he was there, just sitting quietly without making weird small talk or anything. Wooseok feels like he understands how important it is to not disturb him at all, and he appreciates it. Hangyul is better than some of the people on this floor.

By the time he’s finished, it’s pitch dark outside the wide windows framing this floor. Wooseok shuts his computer down and stretches, looking over at the guy that has accompanied him for the past few hours. Hangyul is fast asleep, his head on the table and his breathing soft. 

Wooseok feels sorry for letting him stay when he also clearly needs rest, but his heart fills with warmth at the thought that Hangyul chose to stay, for someone he’s know for less than three whole days. And because Wooseok is too tired to have any semblance of self control left, he reaches out a hand, petting Hangyul’s head gently. 

Leaning close, Wooseok whispers, “Hangyul? We can go home now.”

The man stirs, grumbling in response. He’s almost like a child that doesn’t want to be woken up yet. Wooseok can barely stop the smile spreading across his lips.

He tries again. “Baby? Come on, let’s go rest at home.”

If he was going to be honest, Wooseok didn’t expect himself to call him that in a way that isn’t teasing. There wasn’t anyone to hear and no camera to record, but he still feels odd about it. He doesn’t even know if Hangyul heard it. His heart is beating a little quicker, despite him not even doing anything. 

Hangyul finally wills himself up, stretching his arms out before rubbing at his eyes. He looks so much like a lost puppy that Wooseok wants to scoop up and take home.

Well, essentially, that’s what he’s about to do.

They get ready to leave, Wooseok taking his keys from his desk. He’ll drive, he tells Hangyul. The younger man just nods quietly, following Wooseok out of the office.

On the drive home, they say nothing, but it doesn’t feel all too awkward. They needed the silence, after their long days. Wooseok thinks it’s nice.

In the silence of his car, though, Wooseok has the opportunity to think about why his chest feels a little too tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me over at @evnsangcvlt on twitter :>


	3. three down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It’s not pretty, it never will be. But the more you learn, the more you realize this is it. It’s him."

**_DAY 3_ **

“So, hyung,” Dongpyo begins, peering at Wooseok above the cubicle walls. “Have you guys...you know?”

Wooseok doesn’t look up from his computer as he replies blankly, “Have we what, Dongpyo?”

“You know.” There’s a hesitance in his voice. “Made out.”

Wooseok almost chokes on his iced coffee. Surely, in his entire time in Sales and Marketing, he’s heard worse things, but hearing this from his young intern, and about him and Hangyul  _ specifically _ , has him coughing.

“Oh my God, you’re not even supposed to ask about stuff like that at your age,” Wooseok says, tapping Dongpyo’s nose with his pen. The intern pouts at him. 

“I was just curious, since everyone’s placing bets-” His eyes widen, hands coming up to cover his mouth.

Wooseok rolls his eyes, but is laughing. He expected it of course. Within two days, it already seems like they’re the talk of the entire office, as well as most probably the office’s new favorite ship. They’ve already dethroned that pairing from last year’s Halloween party, Sexy Taco and Sexy Pennywise. That Halloween Party was exactly the reason why Wooseok swore not to go to another one ever again, so he’s thankful they’re at least the ship of the week (month? year?) and he doesn’t have to hear talk about them again in this lifetime. 

“Don’t worry, Dongpyo,” he says, handing over a stack of contracts to the intern. “I know they do that. And judging from your expression, I’ll advise you to change your bet.”

Dongpyo doesn’t say anything else, just sinks back into his cubicle. Wooseok shakes his head, mostly to himself. They’re being talked about. God, the next thing he knows is they’ll be on a fake tabloid that somebody from Graphics and Design is gonna plop down on his desk next week. He doesn’t know whether or not he should laugh at how ridiculous everything is.

Or well, as with most anything and anyone, he’s gonna see people on the internet ship them. Of course. That happened with the other ones, and he’s willing to bet it’s going to happen with them too. He’d probably wake up one day with an AO3 link in his messages. It honestly won’t even be a surprise anymore.

He had some meetings in the earlier half of his day, flitting from one meeting room to the other. After that, Wooseok had to go out of their office for a lunch meeting with a client. He’s barely at his own desk, and if he is, he’s still going through proposals. 

During the slightest semblances of a break, he brings out the little pad of sticky notes that the other intern, Hyeongjun, got for him. It’s almost the exact same shade of neon green that Wooseok saw Hangyul wear to bed the previous night, and he hates it.

But this ain’t about him.

He takes a (shaky) video of himself writing on the sticky notes, stuff like “please get something to eat!” and “drink water if you see this” and “stretch, stretch, stretch!” 

“They’re cheesy, I know,” he says, writing out a few more. “But he forgets and I’m not available on some days, so I just wanted to give him little reminders.”

Wooseok finishes a small stack of them, taking them with him as he goes to Hangyul’s floor. Of course, he had asked Yohan again if Hangyul was out so that he could stick the notes in peace. He greets Yohan as he sees him, starting to work quickly.

He sticks them in easy to see places, like the edge of the computer monitor, the little corkboard Hangyul has stuck some inspo onto, the tumbler that he seems like he’s had for a while. Wooseok saves some of the other ones for another day, not wanting to clutter Hangyul’s desk too much. 

Once he’s done, Wooseok quietly leaves the floor, going back to his desk. He’s just in time, as he’s just opened his phone when a text from Hangyul shows up on the screen.

**_Sneaky, but appreciated._ **

Wooseok smiles to himself at that. He feels proud that he saw them, and that he could still kinda nag at him even while he was away.

He types out a reply.  **_Anything to keep my baby fed and hydrated!_ **

A reply comes not even a minute later.  **_You’re talking like I’m a suburban girl’s dog._ **

Wooseok lets out a snort at that, loud enough for his deskmate to look over at him. This man is really making him do all sorts of uncharacteristic stuff.

He’s typing a response to that when Hangyul sends another message.

**_Are you up to couples’ date night? Seungwoo hyung wants us to come over to their home._ **

Wooseok squints at the name, trying to rack his mind for any indication that he knows him. He comes up empty.

**_Seungwoo hyung? Sorry, I don’t really remember him. Refresh my memory?_ **

The answer comes not even 5 seconds later.

**_Seungwoo hyung, you know. Seungyoun hyung’s husband? Han Seungwoo. He wants us to come over and have dinner with them. Probably also some board games, because they’re a wholesome couple like that._ **

Wait. THAT Seungwoo? As in, Han Seungwoo, one of the CEOs of Produce Videos? 

As in, THE Han Seungwoo that interviewed Wooseok personally, and that Wooseok had a stupid crush on for his entire first month at the company?

Fuck.

**_Do you wanna go? It’s okay if you’re busy._ **

Wooseok types out  **_Uh, yeah, I’m gonna be busy tonight :(_ ** before deleting the whole thing. He’s barely seen nor interacted with Hangyul the whole day, so he wants to make it up to him somehow. Besides, the dinner would be a break from their usual takeout dinners so it would be much appreciated by both of them.

Maybe bonding with their boss and the man behind their “marriage” will be their bonus.

**_Yeah, let’s go to that dinner. Should we bring wine?_ **

-

Okay, they’re a little late. They couldn’t find a wine nice enough to bring that didn’t burn a hole through their wallets, and then, Hangyul couldn’t find a parking spot. Knocking on the door, they practice their apologies. Wooseok keeps asking if his outfit is too much, and Hangyul keeps asking if his denim jacket is a little too casual.

Seungyoun opens the door, smile bright. He’s in distressed jeans and a huge sweater, his specs taking up a big portion of his face. His eyes alight on the wine they brought, and he thanks them in his bright voice, asking them to come in.

As they take off their shoes by the door, Wooseok whispers, “Okay, my outfit is too much.”

Hangyul reassures it’s fine, walking with him towards the dining area. The home is huge, and he honestly should have expected it. Seungwoo comes out of the kitchen in a casual button-up, black apron over it. He smiles at them, and urges them to take a seat as he sets down a tray of appetizers.

Seungyoun reappears with a corkscrew for the wine, opening it and pouring out four glasses. He offers two to Hangyul and Wooseok, raising his own to toast against theirs.

“We’re so happy you got to come,” he says, and Hangyul hears Wooseok snicker a little into his drink. “How’s the marriage so far?”

Wooseok is starting to laugh, now. “Well, doing great. We’ve got our own chores to do at home, we’re now sharing soap, and we’ve been absolutely sexless, like most married people.”

Hangyul watches as Seungyoun almost spits out his wine. “Wooseok!”

“Tell me I’m wrong,” Wooseok replies, unfazed.

“You’ve been reading too much of those magazines in the breakroom.” Seungyoun turns to Hangyul, tilting his glass towards him. “How about you, Hangyul, how’s the marriage so far?”

“Well,” Hangyul begins. “Marriage is not paying for gas because your husband always has a full tank.”

Seungyoun toasts their glasses again, laughing. “You’re absolutely right.”

In a few moments, Seungwoo manages to steal Hangyul, asking him for help with the food. He does the cheek rub to Wooseok again, delighted that Wooseok does the same before disappearing into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Seungyoun takes Wooseok on a tour around their living room, wineglasses in hand as they talk about work and their husbands. Wooseok looks at the framed photos of the couple, artful shots in dark wooden frames. Seungyoun notices his gaze.

“The photos are essential to any marriage. Reminds everyone that you have a very real husband that you are super in love with. That and money for pictorials.”

Wooseok lets out a breath, shaking his head. “At this point, I’m convinced marriages are just for show at this point.”

Seungyoun pouts at him, slapping his arm lightly. “You’re not completely wrong, but please don’t say that to anyone married.”

Nodding, Wooseok asks, “So what is it really? What is marriage beyond these framed photos?”

The other man has to take a few gulps of wine. He fixes Wooseok with a look. Seungyoun takes a deep breath, his eyes trailing towards the kitchen. Wooseok thinks of Hangyul, who’s there too.

“It’s...complex.” 

Wooseok has heard so many variations of that at this point, and from different people in his life. His mom, his cousin, his best friend. And now, Seungyoun, his colleague. Also apparently one of the biggest romantics in Wooseok’s life.

“Okay, I see your expression. I know what you’re thinking. ‘Not this type of conversation again.’ You’ve heard this dozens of times, I know.”

Wooseok looks at one of the framed photos. They look genuinely happy in that one, their faces close and their smiles radiant. He likes how that one looks.

“And you’re gonna hear it from me again. It’s a lot of work. There are arguments that end in tears. There are stupid little impulse decisions when we’re out. There’s laughing at each other when we trip because of the bump in the driveway. There’s borrowing of each other’s clothes to the point that we have no idea what belongs to who anymore. It’s up and down and going around and around in circles over what color to paint the spare bathroom.”

Sighing softly, Wooseok looks at a different photo. It’s of Seungwoo, his face peaceful as he looks at the camera. He can practically see Seungyoun hold the camera as he takes pictures of his husband, and you can practically see the hearts in his eyes.

“Being married is...seeing everything you saw while you were dating, and then absolutely everything else. It’s not pretty, it never will be. But the more you learn, the more you realize this is it. It’s him. It’s this person that makes you feel like it’s okay to be human, to be raw and real and ugly. You realize the world sees him in a different way, and you love the him that he bares to you and only you.”

Wooseok thinks of what he first thought of Han Seungwoo. He was intimidated, but admired how he worked. It was confident and sure, and Wooseok hadn’t seen that in the longest time.

And then, Wooseok thinks of how Seungyoun must know him. What faults, what quirks, all of it. To Seungyoun, he’s more than that CEO, more than the Han Seungwoo that appeared in articles internationally. He’s  _ his,  _ he’s the man he’s loved for so long.

Even to Seungwoo, Seungyoun must be completely different than what he knows of him. Wooseok knows this man as the Media Planning Exec that is always enthusiastic and can spew out 100 ideas a minute. But who was he beyond that, who was he in this house when only his husband can see?

Wooseok drains his glass. “I’m not in the right headspace to handle any of that anytime soon.”

Seungyoun laughs softly beside him. “That’s alright. You shouldn’t be forced into marriage.” Grabbing the wine bottle, he refills their glasses, pouring out a little more than the first time. “I know that’s essentially what I did but pretend I didn’t.”

Snorting, Wooseok takes another sip of the wine. “Obviously what we’re doing isn’t close to what a real marriage is anyways. God, we have cameras all the time!” He drinks in another gulp. “It’s so hard to be real in front of them.”

A hand settles on his shoulder, squeezing. “Yeah, that’s exactly how it is. The viewers get content they want to fulfill this fantasy of ‘realness’ but they don’t actually see how it is. Like how all the pictures on these shelves are.”

Wooseok sighs again, his eyes fixed on that photo of Seungwoo. It looks the realest out of all of them, the most unfiltered one.

“I never expected you to be absolutely real in front of the cameras,” Seungyoun says. “That’s impossible. But what happens beyond those cameras, that’s what matters.”

He feels a tug at his heart, but he drinks it away. Wooseok doesn’t want to think about the man that has woken him up as gently as possible the past two days, who’s cooked for him, who’s respected all his boundaries and never pushed. He doesn’t want to think of that smile that greets him whenever they meet.

Wooseok wishes he brought a stronger wine. “You’re such a sap, Seungyoun.”

Seungyoun doesn’t say anything else, shrugging his shoulders. Right at that moment, the two other men emerge out of the kitchen, bearing plates of food. Seungyoun comes over, taking some plates and setting them down on the table. He urges Wooseok over to the table to eat, and Hangyul does the same.

Hangyul slides into the seat next to Wooseok’s, leaning in to ask, “So, what did you two talk about?”

Wooseok looks across the table at the couple moving in sync, with Seungwoo ladling out servings of stew and Seungyoun scooping vegetables onto the plates. They move as one, and it’s honestly adorable.

“Nothing really,” Wooseok lies. “Just work.”

It pacifies Hangyul enough, as he doesn’t ask further about it and just receives his plate of food. He starts conversing with the couple so easily, going from topic to topic without difficulty. God, he’s a natural at these dates. Momentarily, Wooseok wonders why he hasn’t dated in a while.

But mostly, during that dinner, Wooseok can only look at the man beside him, and how he just  _ glows. _

A part of him wants to capture that side of Hangyul forever.

-

Hangyul drives them home, on the account that Wooseok has had one too many glasses of wine. The man is mostly coherent, just a little wobbly, and they decided to not risk it. The couple had bid them goodbye, even packing some extra food for them. Hangyul could tell Seungyoun was bordering on tipsy as well, his words slurring in the slightest while they were playing Monopoly. It was best that they got home, as they all had work the next day.

Getting Wooseok into the car was quite an ordeal. He was clingy, giggly. Wooseok just didn’t want Hangyul to let go even for a few moments, so Hangyul had to give him one of his hands to hold against his cheek as he fastened the seatbelt on him. The man had snuggled into his touch, like a cat looking for warmth.

If they didn’t have to leave, he wouldn’t have taken his hand away.

It’s a good thing Wooseok didn’t ask to be held again, because Hangyul doubts he’d be able to drive with just one hand. But he was still giggling, babbling on about all sorts of things. Wooseok talked about how they lost so many of the boardgames, then switching to talk about that client he hates, his hand coming up to cover Hangyul’s mouth as if to say that he should remain quiet about it.

The radio is at the lowest volume possible, just enough for Hangyul to hear and be able to recognize the song. He hums along, even singing a little as he drives.

“You have a great voice, do you know that?” Wooseok asks, his voice sounding a little more sober than earlier.

He doesn’t really answer, just humming still. Wooseok doesn’t say it again, continuing with his random stories after a few moments.

At some point, he does quiet down, and Hangyul thinks he’s fallen asleep.

“Wooseok hyung?” he whispers softly, checking.

He hears a grumble in the seat next to him. “Sleepy.”

“I know. We’ll be home soon hyung,” he says reassuringly. There’s some rustling, and he sees from the corner of his eye that Wooseok has turned to face him.

“You don’t have to call me hyung, you know,” Wooseok tells him, and he can practically hear the pout.

They’re on the last block until they reach his apartment complex, Hangyul biting his bottom lip in concentration. “What do you want me to call you then?”

There’s silence for several minutes, and Hangyul thinks Wooseok has really fallen asleep. It takes next to no time to reach the apartment complex, and he feels guilty about having to wake the man up.

Quietly, carefully, he gets out of the car, trying to close the door softly behind him. He opens the door at Wooseok’s side, unfastening his seatbelt before sliding his arms under his body.

It takes some maneuvering, but he gets the man into his arms securely and is able to carry him out. Wooseok’s arms loop around him instinctively, his head burying into Hangyul’s neck. His breath tickles, and Hangyul has to bite down on his tongue to keep from giggling.

“Just a little more, okay?” he whispers, and he hears the other man mumble a response.

Opening his door is a bit more difficult than he anticipated, but he manages. The door slams open a little too hard though, making Wooseok jolt. Hangyul holds him closer, saying it’s okay over and over.

Hangyul gets to the bedroom, where he sets Wooseok down as gently as possible. “Hold on, okay? I’ll get you out of these clothes.”

Wooseok wakes a little, closing his coat over himself a little tighter. Hangyul understands why he’s suddenly defensive, so he maintains some distance from the man.

“It’s me, Hangyul. I’ll just change you into pajamas, okay? Is that okay?”

There’s a shift in Wooseok’s expression, and he lets go of his coat. Hangyul starts with his boots, unzipping them and sliding them off. He gets the socks off as well, stuffing them into the boots. Then, he takes Wooseok’s coat in his hands, helping him out of it slowly and setting it aside. 

He walks to the dressers, rooting around for Wooseok’s pajamas. He finds a house shirt and pajama bottoms, deciding that it will do. As he comes back to the bed, Wooseok looks at him curiously.

“How do you know Seungwoo hyung?” Wooseok asks. Hangyul carefully unbuttons his shirt, slipping it off of him when he’s done. As much as he can, he doesn’t look at Wooseok’s bare torso, putting the shirt on him as quickly as he possibly can.

“I used to do some sports. Football, actually,” Hangyul says, unbuttoning Wooseok’s pants. At this point, Wooseok doesn’t seem fazed anymore, even lifting his hips a little to let Hangyul get the pants off. “He was a senior when I was a freshman, and we bonded a bit.”

“Sports?” Wooseok echoes, lifting his hips again so that Hangyul could tug the pajama pants up. “You really got into everything, huh?”

Hangyul laughs at that. “You can say that, yeah.”

“So what can’t you do?” Wooseok questions, his eyes wide at him. Hangyul brushes the hair out of his pretty face.

Sighing, he replies, “Well, I can’t get people to stay.”

He realizes that sounds so stupid, but it’s out there now. It’s true anyways.

Wooseok chuckles, his hand coming up to hold Hangyul’s face. “That’s so cheesy.”

Hangyul laughs too. It is, he knows. He’s grateful that Wooseok’s too drowsy to ask further. “How about you, how do you know Seungwoo hyung?” he asks, watching as Wooseok turns his face away. 

Is he shy?

“Uh. I used to have a crush on him.”

Hangyul doesn’t know why, but he starts laughing a little louder. He feels his chest tighten at that, but he attributes it to the alcohol they’ve had. Wooseok bats at him weakly, almost the exact same thing he does when he’s being woken up.

“Don’t laugh, it was...embarrassing.” Wooseok looks at him again, pouting. He’s so cute.

“Okay, okay, I won’t laugh anymore.” Hangyul tilts his head, leaning into the warmth of Wooseok’s hand.

And then, without warning, Wooseok leans forward, burying himself into Hangyul’s chest. Hangyul strokes his back soothingly, willing his heart to stop beating fast.

“Hyung, why-”

“Mmm, warm,” Wooseok answers, his arms wrapping around Hangyul’s waist. “I want warm.”

Slowly, Hangyul embraces him back, pressing him closer. “Okay, I’m not going anywhere.”

It’s silent for a few moments, with only Wooseok’s breathing indicating he’s not asleep yet. Hangyul doesn’t know how long they’re going to stay like that, or if he should shift them into a lying position already when Wooseok looks up at him, eyes round and pleading.

“I want kiss,” he says, almost child-like.

The statement gives Hangyul whiplash, and he thinks he didn’t hear it right. It can’t possibly be what he heard it was.

“Can you say that again? I-I didn’t hear.”

“I want kiss,” Wooseok repeats, a little louder, his voice turning into a whine.

So. Hangyul did hear it right the first time. 

Okay. 

Fuck.

Gently, he pets the man’s head, saying, “I can’t do that.”

“Why?” Wooseok is whining again, his pink lips pouting even more.

Hangyul holds his face in two hands, running his thumbs across the perfect cheekbones. “You’re drunk. I can’t and won’t do that.”

Wooseok deflates, snuggling further into Hangyul’s chest. “Okay. Sleep now?”

He’s thankful he doesn’t have to argue more with a drunk Wooseok. Nodding, Hangyul adjusts their positions the best he could, until they’re both lying down. He still has his jeans on, the shirt he wore out, but it’s okay. It’s going to be difficult to untangle himself from Wooseok anyways. 

And just like that, it barely takes 5 minutes for Wooseok to fall asleep, his breathing growing steady against Hangyul’s skin. This definitely violates their “no touching in bed” rule, and he doesn’t know how Wooseok will react in the morning, but he lets it be.

Holding him closer, Hangyul whispers, “Goodnight, Wooseok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me over at @evnsangcvlt on twitter :>


	4. go fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe waking up in Lee Hangyul's arms isn't that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't kill me for this one

**_DAY 4_ **

For some reason, Wooseok wakes at an ungodly hour. He opens his eyes to Hangyul’s chest not even a few inches from his face. It takes a few moments for him to realize the other man has him enclosed in his embrace, holding him as close as possible. Wooseok’s first instinct is to break away, but a hazy part of his mind tells him not to.

The throb at his temples reminds him of the night before, but he can barely remember if he did anything else. He doesn’t want to think about how he’s not wearing the clothes he wore out, or how they even got to this position. Wooseok tries to rack his mind, but it hurts to think too much.

Admittedly, it’s not terrible. Hangyul is warm, smelling of rain and... _ Hangyul, _ a scent Wooseok can’t quite place apart from the man. His sheets smell the same, and though not the most familiar, they felt comforting in a way. They’re not all that different in terms of height, but in his arms, Wooseok felt small enough to fit just right. 

Squirming a little, Wooseok creates enough distance to see Hangyul’s face. He’s known that the guy has features that are near statue-like since they first met, but now that he’s asleep, the dreamy softness over them makes something ache deep inside Wooseok. 

Hangyul looks younger like this, someone else apart from the artist with that smug grin and his terrible jokes. Reaching out with one hand, Wooseok brushes hair off of his face gently. 

For a moment, it’s like the throbbing in Wooseok’s skull stops. 

He’s never going to admit it to anyone, but he barely remembers the last time he’s even been this close with anyone, be it in his waking hours or not. Wooseok never really missed it, or maybe he was too bone-tired to even think about things like that. It just...didn’t feel like something he needed to have, for the longest time.

Wooseok hated being alone, but he was never truly alone in the first place. He had roommates, plus his dog. If he went home, he had his family. Wooseok never had reason to feel like he was alone.

But this, having such intimate physical contact without any of it being remotely sexual, it felt...new, almost. He feels like he’s safe, like everything else can melt away, even just for now.

For some reason, it hurts a little. Just a little.

Before he could think too much about it, Hangyul pulls him in closer in his sleep. Maybe it really is best to go back to sleep, and not let this get to him. He has work in the morning, and another day of mostly not being at his desk. It’s going to be hell if he doesn’t get some shut-eye now.

He’ll deal with whatever’s happening (or whatever happened) when it’s a decent hour.

\- 

Hangyul wakes as usual. It’s surprising to him that Wooseok hasn’t broken away from his embrace the whole night, but the man really did pass out and barely moved since the previous night.

Ever so carefully, Hangyul untangles himself, wincing when Wooseok stirs even in the slightest. He manages to extract himself without waking the other man, and he proceeds to get up off the bed. True to how Wooseok usually is, he doesn’t show any signs of waking up, and Hangyul’s relieved.

He’s already in the kitchen when he turns on the camera.

Rubbing his face, he begins with, “So, uh, obviously I haven’t changed out of my clothes from last night.”

He offers a weak smile. “Before you come to any conclusions, no I did not get smashed on wine. That makes one of us.”

Hangyul looks at his bedroom door, still slightly open. He thinks of the man in his bed, who might be even more difficult to wake up today. Before he can stop it, he finds himself smiling.

“And the clothes, yeah. I changed my drunk husband’s clothes and then he basically clung to me for the rest of the night. Yeah. He didn’t puke or anything so it’s fine.”

He laughs a little, as quietly as he can.

“And since we didn’t get to have any post-double date thoughts, here they are: double dates are fucking great.”

Hangyul thinks back to the previous night. They had shared so many stories, laughed so many times, and it just felt like the most natural thing. Seungwoo and Seungyoun didn’t feel as intimidating as he thought they would be, and he had felt so at home with them.

And having Wooseok there, having someone who was on his side during the games that they lost, having someone to cheer him on and back up his stories, it felt nice. It felt better than nice. They didn’t get into too much deep stuff, but he felt like he was so much closer with him after it.

Wooseok, who had been touchy with him almost the entire night, even before the alcohol really kicked in. Wooseok who sang with him in the car on the way to the Han-Cho home and hummed the songs that Hangyul sang on the way home. Wooseok, who asked for a kiss.

A kiss. God fucking dammit. 

If Hangyul didn’t have self-control, he probably would have given in. Wooseok was cute like that, eyes like a puppy’s, his pretty pink lips pouting at him, the blush on his cheeks reaching his ears. 

But Wooseok was drunk. No matter how much Hangyul’s pace quickened at the sight, no matter how much his brain shouted at him to do it, he wouldn’t. 

And he didn’t.

“I feel like it was even more fun to have someone on my side, no matter how stupid I was at all those boardgames.” Hangyul takes a deep breath, running his hand through his hair. “It’s nice to have…”

He pauses, looking again at his bedroom door.

“It’s nice to have someone, that’s for sure.”

Pressing the button, he turns off the camera. 

-

When Hangyul wakes him up, Wooseok seriously considers not going to work. The throb in his head has died down, but there is nothing more he wants right now than to stuff his face into the pillow and sleep for another half day. He knows he deserves it, even just this once. 

"Wooseok hyung, it's time to wake up," Hangyul says softly. Wooseok feels him looming over him, the bed dipping where Hangyul's hand rests. The other hand gently shakes him, trying to get him to respond. 

He grumbles, turning over so his back is to Hangyul. "Give me 5 more minutes." 

"I know you well enough now to know that those 5 minutes will turn to 30." A hand is in Wooseok's hair, stroking gently. 

Wooseok is completely fine with waking up via alarm (after 10 snoozes) and buying a coffee on the way to work. Hangyul really doesn't have to do go through all the trouble to wake him up and give him a good breakfast, but he still does. Well, it's surely part of being a good host, or maybe he's just  _ that _ nice. 

It’s not long before Wooseok drags himself up, pouting at Hangyul. The motion conveniently reminds him that his head isn't completely okay yet, and he winces. Hangyul notices. 

"Are you okay?” he asks, cupping his face. Just a few days ago, Wooseok would have flinched away. But now, he leans into it, grateful. He doesn’t know if it’s the remnants of the alcohol coupled with his sleepy state, or-

No, Wooseok.

“Mmm, just a bit dizzy.” Wooseok looks at Hangyul, and even through his hazy morning vision without his glasses, he can see the concern etched in his face.

Hangyul shifts on the bed, supporting Wooseok’s body a little better with an arm. “Do you want to stay and rest?”

_ Yes,  _ Wooseok thinks. But the rational part of his mind is telling him to get up, get to work and finish what he can. He doesn’t want to have a backlog for the next few days.

So, he shakes his head, saying “No, I’ll manage.”

The other man hesitates, seeming to scan his face. “Sure?”

Wooseok nods, throwing the blankets off of himself and moving to stand up. Hangyul tries to reach out to steady him, but Wooseok waves him off. He can do this on his own.

Breakfast is a little quieter than usual, and Wooseok suspects it’s because Hangyul doesn’t want to worsen his headache. He notices the man has already showered, hair still slightly damp and skin pink from the warm water. 

Taking a deep breath, he asks, “Can I...know what happened last night?”

Hangyul pops a slice of meat into his mouth. “Well, I almost had to carry you to the car. You were a little woozy already.”

Wooseok scans his face, trying to see any shifts in his expression. Of course, he knows how he gets when he’s had more than enough to drink, and he’s starting to grow afraid of what he might have done.

“And?” he prompts, wanting more details. He  _ will _ get embarrassed once he finds out, but he guesses it’s better than not knowing at all.

He sees Hangyul raise his eyebrows. “You got...clingy.”

Fuck. Of course he did. 

“Like how?” he asks, even though he’s not sure he wants to hear the answer.

Hangyul is very obviously avoiding his gaze. God, what did he do?

“Like, you refusing to let go of me even as I was fastening your seatbelt.” 

Okay, not that bad.

“And then when we got home, I had to carry you out. You wrapped your arms around me and snuggled your face into my neck.”

Okay, that’s...a little bolder.

“And then after I changed you into pajamas, you hugged me out of nowhere and didn’t want to let go.” Hangyul rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “It’s why I couldn’t change out of my clothes, and also how we ended up sleeping with you in my arms."

Oh. Well. Wooseok can believe that he did that, but can barely believe that Hangyul really let it be. For the  _ whole  _ night. 

But overall, Wooseok’s done worse.

“Is that all?” Wooseok looks straight at him, noting the red starting to tinge his ears. “I know how I get when I’m drunk, you can tell me.”

Hangyul looks up at him, meeting his gaze. “Nah, that’s all you did.”

-

Hangyul swears to himself that he’s going to sleep the whole day tomorrow. God, he doesn’t know why there’s a sudden influx of projects to be done, but hey, it’s not like he can do anything about it. All he knows is he’s barely getting a break today.

Yohan isn’t doing much better, already leaning back in his chair and rubbing his eyes. Nearing the holiday season really is hell, he guesses.

It’s gotten to the point that his deskmate doesn’t even ask anymore, just stands up and gets them both more coffee. Hangyul does manage to get away from his desk a bit, buying a few packets of snacks to share with Yohan. They’re gonna need the carbs.

Honestly, holiday season really takes its toll on everyone. All these deadlines, all these shoots, all the merch they have to get out in time. It was only late October, but already so much was going on. 

In particular, Hangyul dislikes having to do graphics for the cheesy Christmas cards they always do. Not that he hates Christmas. He just hates the stuff some of these people come up with to put on the cards. (He can do better, but let's not tell anyone that.) 

Yohan usually edits a big chunk of the Christmassy intros for videos during this time, and he dislikes it as much as Hangyul dislikes the cards. This could've been a bonding moment if they weren't knee deep in work. 

During this time, Hangyul barely notices anything or anyone else, just focusing on the pieces he has to do. He doesn't even have time to check his phone. 

So, he sees Wooseok's text a little late. They've established that late replies are fine, but he usually replies as soon as possible, so he feels a tiny pang of guilt. 

**_Are you busy?_ **

The text reminds him he hasn't eaten lunch yet at nearing 3 pm, and his mind goes "oops". Okay, he'll get lunch after he replies. 

**_Yeah, why?_ **

Hangyul roots through his bag, retrieving his lunchbox. He had enough time that morning to prepare some kimbap, and although it wasn't enough for him usually, it would have to do. 

His phone pings with a notification. 

**_Can I come there? Just have to give you smth_ **

Chewing on his first bite of actual food in several hours, Hangyul replies with an "Okay" before putting his phone down and going back to work. 

He's just waiting for a file to render when Wooseok arrives. Hangyul isn't sure if he should be thankful that the man doesn't seem to have brought him another plethora of food, but he doesn't necessarily trust the little smile at the corner of Wooseok's mouth, either. 

"What?" he asks, starting to laugh nervously. Wooseok has continued to do stuff for him, and he isn't sure what to expect from the man now. 

The man sits at the edge of Hangyul's desk, looking at his knees. "So, you know we have to plan a date each, right?" 

Hangyul raises an eyebrow at him. "Yeah…" he says, trying to scan Wooseok's face for any tells. "Please tell me you didn't book an overseas trip all of a sudden." 

Wooseok slaps his arm then, looking at him like he was out of his mind. "I'm not  _ that _ good of a husband," he replies, glaring at the now-laughing Hangyul. "I can't afford that right now, baby." 

Hangyul swears he hears Yohan choke on his coffee at the name. "Okay then, honeybabes, what did you plan?" 

At this point, Yohan is just trying not to die from coughing. Hangyul thinks that maybe he should help the man. Maybe. 

Wooseok's eyes are on his own knees again as he takes his hand from behind his back and shows what he's holding. They look like tickets, and Hangyul leans closer to read what they say. 

Almost immediately after he reads the details, he reads them again. 

"I knew you liked singing and I kinda took note of all the artists and songs you were singing," Wooseok says quietly, as if he's embarrassed. "And then I looked them up to see if anyone would be performing here soon and if I could get tickets."

Hangyul is practically vibrating, unable to fully believe what he just read on the tickets. "So you're telling me you deadass got EXO tickets last minute?!" 

Yohan seems to scramble out of his seat, trying to take a look at the tickets. Wooseok's face lights up at Hangyul's reaction. "Yeah, I did. Don't ask me how." 

And in that moment, Hangyul can barely hold himself back from hugging Wooseok, making the man knock over a tin full of pens. Wooseok giggles, trying to steady himself on Hangyul's desk. It most definitely felt like a pup tackling him in excitement. 

"Hey, hey don't start crying," Wooseok coos, petting Hangyul's hair. "I just wanted to do something you'd like–" 

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou," Hangyul says, his voice muffled in Wooseok's sweater. "I'd give you my literal firstborn. I swear it." 

Pulling him away, Wooseok tells him, "No need for that. Just promise me you won't have a meltdown later at the concert." 

Hangyul nods, a little too quick, and he feels like his heart is about to beat out of his chest. EXO tickets. Fuck. He could barely get into the preselling period, much less afford how much people were reselling them for. Hangyul feels like dropping to his knees and kissing Wooseok's feet. 

Wooseok only looks at him, his face saying that he absolutely does not believe that. Hangyul is so happy he just ignores that. 

"Also, please tell me you can focus on work after that," Wooseok says, holding the tickets to his chest as if jokingly taking them away. "I really should have told you later." 

"No, I promise I'll do my work." Hangyul feels like jumping, or maybe even hug Wooseok again. "That just gave me the biggest energy boost ever." 

Wooseok smiles warmly at him. He puts the ticket by a photo frame on Hangyul's desk, right where Hangyul can see it easily. 

And then, slowly, with slight hesitation, Wooseok embraces Hangyul. It doesn't calm Hangyul's excited heart down, only making his eyes widen. 

"I'll see you later, yeah? I've prepared everything already, don't worry." 

Hangyul doesn't know if he's going to start crying. He just knows that he hugs Wooseok back, squeezing him gratefully. 

"I'll see you." 

-

Hangyul is absolutely  _ vibrating _ on the way to the concert. Wooseok is the one driving, trying not to laugh while Hangyul babbles excitedly. 

"God, I never thought I'd see them oh my god oh my god it's gonna happen how the fuck am I going to deal–" 

"Hey, you promised not to meltdown like this." His voice is light, calming. Hangyul takes a breath, trying to calm himself down. 

The camera is attached to the rearview mirror, recording everything. Wooseok feels like turning it off and just having some time without having to record it. Even if it means he loses the opportunity to replay Hangyul being absolutely pumped. 

There's some traffic on the way to the concert, which Wooseok already expected. He takes the time they spend waiting idly to put a hand on Hangyul's knee, trying to reassure him. It helps somehow, as the guy starts to relax into his seat. 

Wooseok soon learns though, that it wouldn't last long. The moment they arrive at the venue, Hangyul's buzzing again. It starts once they’ve parked, to them standing in line to present their tickets, to finding their seats. Wooseok keeps apologizing for not being able to get tickets that were closer to the stage, but Hangyul doesn’t seem to mind.

It had been quite some time since Wooseok even attended anything like this, and it was never on this scale. The audience was mostly girls, mostly younger than him, talking excitedly amongst themselves. Many were taking pictures of the stage, presumably to tweet out or to post in their stories.

And Hangyul, Hangyul is quiet. Wooseok identifies it as that state of panic wherein he’s perfectly calm, just looking at everyone else in the venue. His hands are balled up and his leg is jumping to the music playing over the speakers.

Reaching over, Wooseok envelops one of his hands in his, squeezing. He isn’t sure if that really did anything, but he at least wants Hangyul to know that he’s there, and it will be fine. 

To get him to relax, Wooseok leans in to ask, “Let’s talk about them. I want to know more about them.”

Truthfully, he knew quite a bit. He wasn’t the biggest of fans, but he at least knew their names and some songs. If he didn’t stay on top of trends, he would never survive in his line of work. But he wanted to hear Hangyul talk about them, see how he sees them.

Hangyul stills, some tension leaving his shoulders. “Okay. What do you want to know?”

Wooseok pouts in thought. “Who’s your bias?”

He watches as Hangyul’s face lights up. “If I could say that all of them are, would you believe me?” Hangyul laughs softly, his hand opening up under Wooseok’s. “I like Chanyeol the most, but I really truly love all of them.”

Tilting his head, Wooseok asks, “Why him? I mean, not to sound like I’m questioning your taste or anything,” he amends quickly. “I just want to know.”

A small smile tilts the corner of Hangyul’s mouth up. “I didn’t notice him at first really. I noticed some of the others first, like Xiumin, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun. They stood out to me in particular, and I didn’t even pay as much attention to the others during that time.”

Wooseok nods along, listening intently. “But with him, I dunno, something drew me to him.” Hangyul makes an almost-dreamy sigh. “Something about the way he performed, the way he moved, the way he was to the other members and to fans. He went through hell and back, but he never gave up. It got me.”

The way he talks about him makes Wooseok’s heart lodge in his throat. He can hear the deep admiration Hangyul has, and it’s so unfiltered and real that it’s starting to make him emotional about a man he doesn’t know that much about.

“That’s how it is with me, I guess? I don’t see them at first, and then when I learn more about them, I suddenly feel like giving them the world. I learn that they’re caring, that they have hearts bigger than themselves, that they’ve been through all the crap the world threw at them and still came out of it smiling, and I learn it’s difficult not to love them.”

Wooseok takes a deep breath. He thinks about how lucky it would be to be loved by a Lee Hangyul, someone so undeniably sweet and thoughtful, someone with a thousand and one ways to make anyone smile. For a moment, he remembers how Hangyul mentioned not being on a date in a while, and it makes his chest tighten.

“He makes me happy.” Hangyul’s talking slower, his eyes looking down shyly. “I’m sure he makes millions out there happy, and I’m just one of many.”

Hangyul sighs a bit, turning his hand over to hold Wooseok’s. The other man is a little surprised by the gesture, but he doesn’t pull away. “But that doesn’t matter. He helps me get through life. Because of him, I am reminded that I should never stop being positive. Because of him, I am reminded that it’s okay to be soft in this world of hard, hurty things.”

Wooseok laughs at that last part. Admittedly though, the rest of what he said stirred something in him. Hangyul, who was kind and respectful even from the beginning. Hangyul, who did the absolute most every single day but refused to show that he was tired in any way.

Hangyul, with a heart bigger than himself.

Suddenly, it’s like Wooseok understands every single thing Hangyul said.

When the lights dim and the concert starts, Wooseok can feel the collective inhale of everyone in the venue. He turns to look at the man beside him, his face filled with awe already without anything having happened yet. Wooseok feels him inhale too, feels him holding it in anticipation.

And when everyone else watches the group perform, Wooseok would still steal glances at Hangyul, singing and dancing in his seat, smile so bright that it feels like every single raincloud in Seoul takes a few steps back. Wooseok watches his expression changes, watches him cheer, watches him cry.

Wooseok does all of this, while still holding Hangyul’s hand in his.

-

The concert is done. Hangyul can barely believe that he was even there. It all felt like a dream he never wanted to wake up from. He was singing his heart out, he was cheering with everything he had, and he felt like his chest was going to explode from happiness.

God, he hadn’t even taken a single photo or video of the concert. He’s sure the camera would’ve shook, anyways. Hangyul was practically jumping in his seat, every single fiber of his being absolutely exhilarated. 

On the way to the car, Wooseok lets him borrow his phone, where he took some photos and videos. With each one, Hangyul feels like screaming again. It was so good, it was absolutely the best thing he’s ever done. At this point, he doubts he’ll even be able to sleep.

He’s sure he talks Wooseok’s ear off the entire way home, but the other man doesn’t seem to mind. Usually, a voice in Hangyul’s mind will tell him to shut up and not talk too much because he might be annoying the other person already. But Wooseok even encourages him to talk more, prompting him and even saying some little moments he experienced.

For such a big part of his life, Hangyul has kept back his interests. He knows not everyone is into that, he knows that people don’t want to hear about everything that he likes or has gotten into. Hell, he can’t even tell most of his friends  _ everything _ about him.

Not that he’s told Wooseok everything either, but it feels like he could. Like he could talk about all the interests he picked up, all the things he’s liked over the years, all the little things he collects. Hangyul feels like he wouldn’t be judged, like he didn’t need to keep up the image that nearly everyone saw. He feels like for the first time in a long while, he can be absolutely, genuinely excited without his mind nagging at him.

It’s comforting. 

By the time that Wooseok pulls up to the apartment complex, Hangyul is still looking through the pictures on Wooseok’s phone. It seems like he’s trying to ingrain every detail he can.

The concert was everything and  _ more.  _ Hangyul feels like crying again.

They manage to get into the apartment, Hangyul quieting down but his heartbeat still far too wild. Wooseok opens the apartment for them, probably noticing the way that Hangyul’s hands are still shaking. Hangyul wonders how this man thinks of him after that whole thing, but he pushes the thought down.

As soon as they enter, Tan excitedly jumps at Hangyul. He crouches down, cooing at the dog while petting him. Tan is so excited, possibly also sensing how Hangyul feels at the moment.

“Hi there, Tannie,” he says, letting the dog jump around him. “I’ve had such a good day.”

Hangyul starts telling the dog about his concert experience. Talking about how everyone performed so well and he felt like his throat will be hoarse for the next week, he barely notices as Wooseok walks into the kitchen. Tan’s already scooped up into Hangyul’s arms before he sees Wooseok rooting around in the fridge.

“Oh!” he exclaims, walking over to the kitchen. “We didn’t get to eat, I’m sorry-”

“It’s okay, Hangyul,” Wooseok reassures, closing the fridge when he finds nothing. “I forgot too. Maybe we can just order?”

Hangyul nods, moving to get his phone. Wooseok says he’s got it, retrieving his own phone and pulling a flyer that’s stuck to the fridge.

Once he’s done ordering, Hangyul pouts at him. “Will you let me pay this time? You’ve already spent so much on me, for me. This is becoming a sugar daddy situation.”

Wooseok chokes on the water he’s drinking. “Can you not put it that way? Oh my God.” He’s laughing though, wiping the water from his chin and the counter. “And okay, okay, you can pay this time.”

Flashing him a triumphant smile, Hangyul gives Tan one last scratch behind the ears before putting him down. He watches as the dog settles down near the couch, his favorite spot.

Turning to Wooseok, he says, “Thank you, again. I don’t think I’ll ever stop thanking you.”

Wooseok waves his hand. “It was my pleasure. You deserved it, after working so hard.”

“Still.”

The other man gives him a look. “I wanted you to enjoy. I knew that you loved them, and I knew it would make you happy to see them. It was worth it to see you smile that much.”

Hangyul pouts, feeling his emotions bubble up again. It felt like he was still on a high. “I enjoyed it so much. It matters so damn much you don’t even know.”

“I know.” Wooseok smiles at him warmly. 

And Wooseok was just there, sitting beside him on one of his old barstools, in the sweater he wore to the office and to the concert, cheeks still tinged pink from the autumn winds. He had the prettiest  _ everything _ that Hangyul has ever seen, even in the orangey light of his kitchen.

And because he’s still on an emotional high, his heart refusing to calm down entirely and his mind getting woozy, he leans over a bit and kisses him.

He pulls away almost immediately, his mind registering Wooseok’s parted lips and wide eyes.

“I-I’m sorry,” he says, distancing himself. “I didn’t-”

Fuck. He kissed Wooseok. Kim Wooseok, deemed untouchable even by Hangyul, someone he would have never even dared to approach before. Kim Wooseok, who was put into a fake marriage with him and had to sleep in the same bed as him. 

Kim Wooseok, who asked for a kiss just the night before.

“Hangyul,” Wooseok says so quietly, the slight waver grabbing Hangyul by the heart.

“I swear I didn’t mean to-”

“Hangyul,” Wooseok says, a little louder this time. “It’s okay.”

It is now that Hangyul’s heart starts beating faster again, and he feels even woozier. “What?” he asks, his eyes scanning Wooseok’s face.

In answer, Wooseok gets off the barstool, going on his tiptoes and taking Hangyul’s chin in his hand. He leans in, pressing his lips to Hangyul’s gently.

Hangyul swears his mind blanks out.

All he knows is Wooseok kissing him, lips soft and sweet, the hand holding him gentle but sure. And God, Hangyul feels like he’s going to die right there.

When Wooseok pulls away, Hangyul feels himself chasing after. He gets off the barstool, wrapping his arms around the other man to pull him closer, kissing him again. Hangyul feels Wooseok inhale before melting into him, hands tracing over his arms and shoulders. With every touch, Hangyul feels like his very being is lit on fire. 

And it’s awkward at first, both of them trying to adjust to each other, find a rhythm that works. Wooseok hums into his mouth, his fingers tangling into Hangyul’s hair and pulling him closer. Hangyul follows, gripping the small waist through the soft sweater and pressing against him. 

It feels...it feels like everything’s just falling into place somehow, their bodies molding together and their mouths becoming more insistent. Hangyul thinks it’s still part of a dream somehow, like he never truly woke up this morning. So, he throws everything out of the window, every shred of shame and self-control, wanting only to feel Wooseok’s lips on his and his warm hands roaming his body.

_ It’s a dream, it’s a dream _ , he tells himself. 

He believes that even more when they break apart, and Wooseok takes his hand to lead him to the couch. Wooseok makes him sit, then straddles him. Hangyul’s hands automatically smooth over his thighs in his jeans, coming to rest at his hips. Taking his hands, Wooseok slides them up a little more, letting Hangyul’s fingers brush under his sweater.

Hangyul looks up at him. Backlit Wooseok looks absolutely like an angel. Maybe Hangyul doesn’t mind dying like this, with Wooseok on top of him, drowning in his kisses.

Leaning in, Wooseok captures his mouth again. Hangyul lets Wooseok taste him, his hands roaming over the soft skin under the sweater. He’s so warm, so good, that Hangyul just wants to pull him close and never let him go.

It’s too much, too good for him to believe. If this was a dream, if it was something he’s imagining, he knows it’ll hurt.

But why would it?

Wooseok’s own hands move fast, shucking off his jacket and starting to work on the buttons of his shirt. Soon enough, his hands are exploring Hangyul’s torso, going over every line and dip. Hangyul is sure he can feel his heart practically beating out of his chest.

“Gyul...Gyullie,” Wooseok says against his lips, breathless. “Baby.”

The petnames has Hangyul reeling, unaware that he lets out a sound at them. God, since when did names like that affect him so much?

“Baby,” Wooseok repeats, shaking his head in disbelief. His kiss-swollen lips are so pink. Hangyul wants to bite them. “You’re going to drive me crazy.”

_ He  _ was going to drive  _ Wooseok _ crazy? A part of Hangyul’s mind can’t wrap itself around the idea, but a bigger part of it is too aware that he’s already tiptoeing a line he shouldn’t cross. They agreed they wouldn’t get to this, wouldn’t do any of this.

And yet, Hangyul pulls him in again, wanting to get drunk on Wooseok’s taste until he can’t form any coherent thoughts anymore. His doubts, all his second thoughts, they can wait.

He kisses along Wooseok’s jawline, loving the little sounds that he makes. Wooseok tries to press him closer, getting him to go quicker, and Hangyul is too far gone to even think about teasing him for too long. He definitely feels himself starting to strain against his pants, and it doesn’t help that Wooseok is squirming around on his lap.

Wooseok’s fingers wander down, unbuckling his belt and popping open the button on his jeans. God, he doesn’t even have anything but need registering in his mind, and he holds his breath as Wooseok nudges the zipper down-

The doorbell rings. Who the-

Fuck. The food.

Wooseok breaks away, and his eyes are wide. Hangyul is too in shock to even actually react, only watching as Wooseok clambers off and nearly falls as he tries to get up.

The man smooths down his hair and his sweater, almost running to answer the door. Hangyul hears him open the door, talking to the delivery guy. Wooseok is a little breathless, but mostly calm as he gets the food, and Hangyul still cannot comprehend how he can do that.

A few minutes later, Wooseok plops down on the carpet, setting the food down on the coffee table. Hangyul stares at him, and he knows he must look like a wreck, with his shirt and pants open and his hair an absolute mess.

It takes a few minutes more before Wooseok even starts talking. “So. Uh. We-”

“We made out,” Hangyul finishes, nodding. He rubs at his face. “And we almost…”

“Yeah,” Wooseok says quietly. He looks guilty. “I’m sorry I got carried away.”

Hangyul looks at him, incredulous. “I got carried away first.”

Wooseok laughs, short and disbelieving. He closes his eyes, as if he can’t even bear having to face Hangyul at the moment.

“What are we doing?” he asks Hangyul, pinching the bridge of his nose.

If he was going to be honest, Hangyul has an answer. They’re getting caught up in each other, they’re doing exactly what they promised they wouldn’t. They’re making out on his couch, too impatient to even get into the bedroom for it. They’re breaking every damn rule they set.

But Hangyul doesn’t want to be honest right now.

“I don’t know,” he says. Maybe it’s sort of true. He really doesn’t know a lot of things, like how it got to this. He doesn’t know what exactly just happened then, and what exactly were they going to do if they weren’t interrupted. He doesn’t know why they’re dancing around each other, so unsure and yet...

Maybe he just needs some sleep.

Wooseok looks at the carpet, avoiding his gaze. Quietly, Hangyul tidies himself up the best he can, zipping his pants up and buttoning his shirt.

At the very least, he knows they’ve both fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me over at @evnsangcvlt on twitter :>


	5. act 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thinks of the way Wooseok hogs all the blankets, but how he doesn’t mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're ending soon~

**_DAY 5_ **

Wooseok is sure that this morning was their most awkward yet. It basically felt exactly like the word “yikes” would feel.

They were civil about it, still talking at least. No one brought it up over breakfast though, and they made sure not to get too close to each other as they moved around in the small apartment. He realized it felt pretty weird, after a few days of them being mostly alright with the arrangements and even joking around with each other comfortably.

And of course, Dongpyo picks up on it far too easily.

“Hyung, did anything go wrong during the honeymoon?” He asks it so innocently, like a little brother noticing that he’s not in the best of moods.

Wooseok takes a sip from his tumbler (tea this time, he really needs to cut back on the coffee) before answering. “Maybe.” 

Dongpyo is obviously displeased at his vague answer, and even without looking, Wooseok can tell he’s pouting. “Hyung, what happened?”

Typing out a sentence he soon deletes, Wooseok replies, “I really can’t say.”

Not that Wooseok has much to say anyways. What happened was...nothing of what he expected would happen, and he hasn’t fully processed it yet. 

He doesn’t think he’ll ever really understand what happened.

Perching at the edge of his desk, Dongpyo persists. “Why not? What did you even do that you can’t even tell your favorite intern?”

Wooseok gives him a look. “Bold of you to assume you’re my favorite.”

Dongpyo’s really pouting now. “Hyung! I thought I was!”

“I’m joking,” Wooseok says, squeezing Dongpyo’s shoulder. “You should go back to work. Enough about my marriage.”

The intern lingers a bit longer, looking at Wooseok intently working. It’s not that Wooseok minds, necessarily, but he should really go back to his own work, too.

And then, it’s like Dongpyo has a lightbulb moment. 

“You made out, didn’t you?”

It’s a good thing Wooseok wasn’t drinking anything then, but the way he reacts is enough to make Dongpyo realize he was right on the money.

“Oh my God,” he says, hands covering his mouth in shock. “You actually did it.”

“Sure, just tell the whole floor, huh?” Wooseok shushes him. He pulls Dongpyo a little closer so he can lower his voice. “Listen. It was nothing.”

“Not like a lot of people are here, anyways.” Dongpyo looks at him, scanning his face with wide, bright eyes. “Hyung, you’re blushing.”

Wooseok knows. He can feel it. But of course, he denies it.

“No, I’m not.”

He feels the intern fix a look at him. “Believe whatever you want to believe, hyung.”

Dongpyo gets off his desk then, returning to his own. Wooseok can’t really stop him from telling anyone else, but he’s at the point in this week that he doesn’t even have the energy to do anything about the whole thing.

It’s a Saturday, and some of them have timed in at the office. Wooseok thought that he might as well get some work done, and preferably not in the apartment. As guilty as it makes him feel, he doesn’t want to see Hangyul right now. 

He admits to himself that the whole thing would not have happened if he didn’t move to kiss Hangyul back. Wooseok could have easily said he didn’t mind it, and then not do anything else about it other than move on from the mishap. It would’ve been so easy.

And then he decided to practically eat Lee Hangyul’s face off. Great. Just great.

That night, Wooseok barely got any sleep. Bad enough that they could barely look at each other as they ate their dinner, and couldn’t even say goodnight properly. Wooseok tossed and turned the whole night, and he just couldn’t find sleep. 

On top of that, he would sometimes open his eyes to Hangyul’s back. A part of him wanted to hug it. Another part of him said he’s really gonna need to stop thinking about stuff like that.

Wooseok got up on his own this morning, surprising Hangyul. He didn’t want to have Hangyul get too close after the ordeal. It was a favor for them both.

But God, Wooseok can’t deny that a teeny tiny bit of him wanted to be woken up with a kiss. Just a tiny bit.

He’d never say it out loud though.

_ You have no right to enjoy it, _ he tells himself.  _ You made that rule, remember? The no touching rule? Well, you definitely violated that. _

Taking his glasses off, Wooseok rubs a hand down his face. He didn’t want to be awkward with the guy, but he went  _ there. _ It’s not like either of them can pretend it absolutely did not happen.

Why did this happen anyways? He said yes to a video that was supposed to get them views and a fun learning experience about each other, not a one week-long fanfic adaptation. Wooseok feels like slapping himself for doing everything in those 150k slowburns he used to read. 

God, why was he like this?

He looks at the ring on his finger. It was a pain to type with the first couple of days, and he kept knocking it against things. Sometimes, he’d forget it in his bag or on the kitchen counter or by the sink. It’s cheap and definitely not something he’d ever actually consider wearing.

But looking at it comforts him somehow, as much as he doesn’t want to say it. As much as he can, he puts it on and goes about his day, and he finds that not wearing it feels off somehow. He catches himself brushing against it with his thumb sometimes, especially when he’s nervous. Wooseok sees it and suddenly, it feels like it’ll all be okay.

Wooseok thinks of Hangyul. The guy was… a lot, if he was going to be honest. He was loud and he could sometimes be all over the place. He loves to tease but got all shy when he was being teased. He can’t handle spicy food at all (even though he pretended to that one time). He loves praise, even if it makes his ears turn red. He talks in pout and he grumbles like a kid when he’s sleepy. He likes girl groups and singing their songs in the shower. He did sports and he danced and he sang and he cooked and he played games. He’s friendly and open and yet, Wooseok feels like barely knows anything about him.

Wooseok thinks about wanting to know more.

Running his thumb over the cold metal of the ring, Wooseok reaches for his phone. 

-

**_Dinner later?_ ** Wooseok’s text reads.  **_I can bring home dessert._ **

Hangyul stares at the messages for a little too long. He had just come back to his apartment from the gym, where he tried his absolute best not to think. His phone had pinged the moment he stepped into his apartment, and a part of him dreaded to check.

Dinner. They never really had a proper, sit-down dinner aside from the one they had at the Han-Cho home the entire week. Dinner tonight would mean they get to talk.

Talking, God. Hangyul doesn’t know what he’s supposed to feel about the very high possibility of that. Would they talk about…

To stop himself from thinking about it, he gets into the shower.

-

Wooseok thinks that he  _ really  _ has to stop checking his phone every 5 minutes. There’s no response yet, and he’s starting to get a little nervous.

_ I mean, he’s probably busy, right? _ he tells himself.  _ He’s allowed to be busy. _

But still, no matter how many times he tells himself that, Wooseok finds himself distracted. 

God, he feels like he fucked up. He was the one that fully believed it wouldn’t at all come to this, but it happened. It’s not like he can undo it.

Wooseok forces himself to focus on his work. The very least he can do for himself now is finish what he’s doing early, and get dessert for them even though Hangyul still hasn’t responded.

As he starts to type, his eyes wander over to the framed picture of them. He thought it was the cheesiest gift. Hangyul had printed out one of their selfies and put it into one of those frames from the mall that had the words “love” and “forever” on it. Wooseok had laughed when he first saw it.

For the longest time, Wooseok has done  _ everything _ to keep himself from getting into messy situations. He didn’t hook up, he didn’t get drunk, he didn’t even go on those dating apps. Wooseok barely even let himself have crushes on any of his workmates that he knows will develop into something that he absolutely would not like. He just felt like he didn’t have the time nor the energy to deal with any of that, so he avoided it at all costs.

So he doesn’t understand why it suddenly changed during the week. He feels vulnerable, and he hates it. He feels like he’s giving in to something that won’t even last.

_ God fucking dammit Wooseok, just do your work and finish this week. _

Two more days after today. Won’t be that bad right?

Right.

Wooseok’s phone pings with a notification.

**_Sure,_ ** Hangyul’s text reads, and Wooseok feels his heart jump a little (just a little).  **_I’ll cook._ **

-

Hangyul normally likes shopping for groceries. It’s calming to him, somehow, and he likes finding stuff to try out for the week.

But today, he’s a bit tense. He’s too aware that it’s because he's going to cook dinner for them, and he wants to make it special. It’s already their fifth day, and yet he feels like he still hasn’t done enough for Wooseok. The man has done a lot, so much more than he ever expected, and he feels guilty for not being able to match that.

Truthfully, he has no idea what food would be special for Wooseok. Well, he could try asking around, but he doesn’t really know who’s close enough to know those things. So he just decides to take a gamble, picking out ingredients for what he knows he can attempt to do without much room for error. He can’t ruin their night like that.

As he finishes up with putting the last item into his cart, he suddenly remembers something that he wants to check out. Hangyul steers his cart into the soap and shampoo aisle. 

Looking carefully, he tries to find Wooseok’s particular soap. He had liked the scent, and he liked using it, even as Wooseok would raise his eyebrows at him after his shower. Plus, he was a little embarrassed that he used so much of it, and wanted to buy a replacement bottle.

He finds it after asking some staff, and puts the bigger size of the bottle into his cart for Wooseok, and a smaller, almost travel-sized bottle for himself. Hangyul even sees the shampoo with the same label, but remembers the amount he still probably has in his card. Maybe next time.

At the checkout, he tries not to get too excited for the night. Of course, he’s still plenty nervous about pulling off a whole meal like this, but he really wanted to do it. They were on their last couple of days, and it would be nice if they made the most out of it.

Hangyul isn’t sure why the thought makes something prickle at his chest. He knew full well that this whole thing was arranged, and wouldn’t last more than a week. This was merely a video, content to put up on their company’s channel. They’ve been teasing each other with names and were living the supposed “married life” that most people would. It wasn’t anything to miss.

But living with Wooseok the past few days, welcoming him into his boring apartment and his currently uneventful life, it just...made him feel things that he’d rather push back into the recesses of his mind. 

Wooseok is kind, and Hangyul feels like he didn’t do everything just for the cameras. Wooseok is fun to be with, even as he isn’t quite as loud about things as Hangyul is. Hangyul would see the way his eyes lit up when they passed by something of interest, and the man never looked bored even as Hangyul rambled on and on. Wooseok put cute little ornaments in his apartment, things that might remind Hangyul of living with him for a week. Wooseok told him some stories before they fell asleep, trying to wind them both down. 

And Wooseok is difficult to wake in the mornings, but he liked doing it. Wooseok made sure he was eating and taking breaks and hydrating and taking care of himself. Wooseok enjoyed everything he prepared, no matter how simple they seemed in Hangyul’s eyes. Wooseok loves Tan as much as he does, even sneaking him a few treats when he thinks that Hangyul wouldn’t notice. Wooseok has a voice he could listen to forever, and although he’d never admit it out loud, being called “baby” made his heartbeat quicken.

And Wooseok…

And Wooseok is leaving soon.

Paying with his card, he finishes up his shopping. Hangyul loads the bags into his car, getting into the driver’s seat soon after. Hands on the wheel, he sighs.

Last night, Wooseok was in his lap, kissing him like Hangyul was all he needed (God, if only that were true). It all felt like a dream, a hazy one that will pull Hangyul back to sleep if it meant that he could stay in it longer.

This morning, they were both quiet, and Hangyul is starting to believe he hallucinated it all. It just couldn’t be real.

But something else feels way too real, and he hates it.

-

Wooseok has never finished an entire day’s worth of work so fast. His fingers are cramping from everything he’s done, but he doesn’t mind it. 

Seungyoun came to the office to pick up some stuff, surprised to see Wooseok there. He knew full well the man would rarely, if ever, go to work on a weekend. In no time, he already forms a hypothesis as to why he was there.

“God, what did you do that you had to hide out here?” he asks, tossing Wooseok a granola bar. 

Wooseok’s lack of a reply is enough of an answer for Seungyoun.

“Ohoho, you got into it, huh?” Seungyoun says, nudging Wooseok’s shoulder. It makes the man look at him, but his supposedly-threatening gaze withers.

Sighing, Wooseok tilts a corner of his mouth up. He already feels defeated into telling the whole story, and Seungyoun has only been here for a few minutes.

“Yeah. I kinda want to pretend we never did anything.” Wooseok’s eyes dart to the framed picture on his desk again. He can feel Seungyoun follow his gaze.

There’s the sound of a chair being pulled closer to Wooseok’s desk, and he sees Seungyoun get into it. “Why?”

The question throws him off guard for a while. He’d expected that Seungyoun would ask for details, or how exactly all of it happened. But instead he was there, asking why.

But really, why? Why is it that Wooseok wants to erase the entire thing and just move on? It’s not like either of them took personal offense to it, and they were still talking (mostly). 

And, if he was going to be honest, he didn’t want to forget how nice it felt. Hangyul was so gentle with him, always seeming to make sure that he was okay with everything happening. Wooseok had wanted to melt into him, spend the entire night just kissing his perfect mouth and staying in the warmth of his arms.

So why?

“Because I want to?” he replies, and it doesn’t sound as confident as he hoped it would. “I don’t want to remember the stupid stuff I’ve done.”

For a few beats, Seungyoun is silent, contemplating. His fingers tap idly at his coffee cup.

Then, “Was it really stupid to you?”

“Yes,” Wooseok answers, looking straight at his screen. He knows all too well that looking at the other man is going to make him say stuff he’ll regret. “I am so, so stupid.”

He can  _ feel _ Seungyoun staring at him. “You’re so sure.”

“Can’t I be?”

The chair scoots over closer. “What made you do it, then?”

It is now that Wooseok faces him, eyebrows furrowing. Why is Seungyoun asking all of this?

“I don’t-”

“Listen, Wooseok,” Seungyoun says, his hand coming to rest on Wooseok’s shoulder. Oddly, it makes Wooseok feel like his dad is talking to him. “I don’t know exactly what you did, but I know  _ you. _ You’re not going to do anything you don’t completely agree to with an absolutely sober mind. You know what you’re getting into, and you’ll back out if you don’t want it, no matter what.”

Wooseok drops his gaze. He knows what he’s getting at, but a part of him refuses to acknowledge that thought. “What are you saying, Seungyoun?”

Seungyoun lets go of him, leaning back slightly in his chair. “Whatever it was, whatever you did, you were okay with it. You’re not stupid for that.”

“What then?” Wooseok feels himself touching the ring on his finger.

“You like him,” Seungyoun says simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “You trust him enough to let yourself do that. He makes you feel happy and safe and like you can let your guard down without feeling too exposed.”

Wooseok is about to say something when Seungyoun cuts him off. 

“And having these feelings,  _ feeling  _ something for him doesn’t make you stupid.”

Biting his lip, Wooseok looks down at his hands. He opens and closes them, slowly unfurling his fingers. Those hands held Hangyul’s during the concert, touched him and pulled him closer, held him in place as Wooseok took one of the biggest risks he’s had in a while.

Quietly, he says, “It ends soon.”

“The video, yes,” Seungyoun replies. “But it’s up to you if you want to get an extension on whatever is happening right now.”

Wooseok looks up at him again. There’s something gripping at him, and he pushes it down. “I don’t even know what’s happening right now.”

Seungyoun sighs, offering a reassuring little smile. “You still have time to figure it out.”

It’s still not comforting for Wooseok. “What if…” He makes himself stop thinking of the worst. 

“What if what?”

Wooseok fiddles with the ring on his finger, and Seungyoun notices, but says nothing. Taking a deep breath, Wooseok says, “What if he doesn’t feel the same?”

Seungyoun tilts his head at him, looking like he’s trying to figure Wooseok out. Within a few moments, he starts laughing, mostly to himself.

“Wooseok, trust me on this one thing.” He leans closer, and Wooseok can practically see all the fibers in his sweater. “He doesn’t look at you like he would look at a bro.”

Wooseok bursts out laughing, slapping Seungyoun’s arm. God, why is he friends with this man?

“I mean it!” Seungyoun says, rubbing the part where Wooseok slapped him. “I of all people should know when the gaze is full-on absolutely 100% love and devotion.”

Shaking his head, Wooseok looks again at the frame. He sighs.

“So,” he begins. “What now?”

-

Hangyul carefully plates the food, trying to control the tiniest tremble in his hand. He wasn’t nervous while he was preparing, but somehow, finishing it up reminded him what was about to happen. 

What he made was relatively simple, just food that he grew up with and loved. He had debated with himself on whether or not to make it spicy for Wooseok, so he merely separated a portion for himself. Hangyul even called his mom to ask some questions as he cooked, mostly because he wanted it to be as close to how it should be as possible.

The text from Wooseok makes him jump a little. Hangyul knows that he was going to text when he was close, so he doesn’t know why he reacts like that. Wiping his hands on his apron, he picks up his phone.

**_I’m a few blocks away,_ ** it read.  **_Sorry I’m running a little late._ **

**_It’s fine, I’ve just finished,_ ** he replies, pocketing his phone.

He makes a few more adjustments to how the table is set before finally settling down, sitting on one of the dining room chairs. Hangyul tells himself over and over that it’s fine, and he should stop worrying that much.

Wooseok will like it, he knows.

And so he sits there, and he waits. Tan is snuggling up to his leg, so Hangyul picks him up and pets him affectionately. The small dog is squirming in his lap, and he tries to calm him down.

“Come on, Tan, we just need to wait a bit, okay?” he coos, scratching behind the dog’s ears. “Wooseokkie will be here soon.”

As every second passes, Hangyul feels a bit more tense. He tells himself that he really should be patient, and that counting the time that passes won’t help. 

During this time, Hangyul can’t help himself from swiping a few pieces of food. He was hungrier than he originally thought, and although he felt guilty about eating without Wooseok, he couldn’t resist. 

Checking his phone, he finds that there are no new notifications. To be fair, it had only been around 10 minutes. He knows that getting here would get some maneuvering through traffic, so it was normal.

He opens the messaging app anyways.

**_Is traffic bad today, hyung?_ ** he types, before deleting the last word. Hangyul remembers that Wooseok doesn’t like being called that now, so he replaces it.

**_Is traffic bad today, Wooseokkie?_ **

It was a name he rarely used except to tease, but he always thought it was cute. To stop himself from overthinking it, he presses send.

Drumming his fingers on the back of his case, Hangyul wills himself to breathe. It was okay, that wasn’t too much. He didn’t do anything outright embarrassing, and yet his heart beat in the way that it felt like he did.

Hangyul put his phone on the table, just beside his plate. He didn’t want to fiddle with it too much and keep checking his notifications. He needs to be calm and composed.

To distract himself, he gets up, carrying Tan in his arms. He goes to his bedroom, temporarily  _ their  _ bedroom. It was still pretty disorganized, but it was definitely better now. Wooseok had hung up some of the frames that were originally just leaning against his wall, and he added a little to the mural. There were some fall-themed ornaments on his side table and dresser, like a set of cats in pumpkins. One of the chairs that Hangyul barely used was brought into the room, and they use it when they put their shoes on. Wooseok’s soft blue cardigan is draped over the back of it.

Tan wriggles out of his grasp, so Hangyul sets him down. Sitting on the bed, Hangyul takes a look around. There wasn’t a really drastic change, but the tiny changes made it feel more lived in somehow, like there was an actual living human being who slept here and stayed here. It was nice.

Lying down, he let himself take a few deep breaths. This bed used to be kind of a mess, as he barely had time to fix it in the mornings. Wooseok had at least helped him pick out matching beddings, and brought his own pillows so now it was soft and nice to lie on.

They had watched Netflix shows on this bed, up until one or both would fall asleep. One time, Wooseok was scrolling through a dating app just for fun, and they had laughed when they found their friends on it with ridiculous bios. Wooseok also attempted to bring work to bed, until Hangyul had whined about it and said that they should rest. One time, they just lied there, side to side, and talked about their embarrassing high school antics.

Hangyul thinks about how he lost some closet and drawer space, and how they were filled with soft sweaters and stylish pieces now. He thinks of the coat that Wooseok borrowed, and still hasn’t returned because he says it’s “so warm” and “comforting”. He thinks of their mugs on the bedside table, and how they try to have tea before sleeping. He thinks of the way Wooseok hogs all the blankets, but how he doesn’t mind. He thinks of their photo in the small frame on the dresser, taken on their first meal together.

And he thinks of how Wooseok would sing with him, maybe even dance, regardless of whether he knew the song or not. He thinks of Wooseok laughing at his jokes, no matter how dumb, on their way to work. He thinks of Wooseok trying to get him to try chicken feet, and how that never really works out.

Hangyul feels a familiar warmth spread across his skin. It was a feeling he hadn’t felt in a while, and he sort of missed it.

Raising his hand, he looks at the ring on his pinky. It was still ridiculous, and it still garnered its fair share of stares from people on the street, but it was a welcome addition to his daily life. Even though Tan had already attempted to knaw on it, he wanted to keep it somehow, even after the whole thing.

It is then that he realizes his phone is ringing. He bolts up, going to the kitchen. Hangyul has no idea how long he spent there, just looking back on everything.

The caller is Yohan, who usually does call during the weekend to ask him to go and have a night out, but he feels like it’s not the case now. He presses the button to receive the call.

“ _ I have been calling for 10 minutes now, _ ” Yohan says, before Hangyul can even say anything. His tone makes Hangyul’s heart drop. “ _ Where are you? _ ”

“I’m at home,” Hangyul replies, and he’s not sure if his voice was loud enough. He feels an odd lump in his throat. “What-”

“ _ Okay, I need you to stop talking and come here right now. _ ”

Yohan has never sounded like that, and it makes Hangyul grip his phone a little tighter.

“Where-where are you even?” There’s a definite waver in his voice now, and he tries to push the rising panic down.

He hears rustling, and it seems like Yohan is talking to someone else. When he comes back on the line, all he says is “ _ The intersection just before your block. Now. _ ”

When the call ends, it takes Hangyul less than a minute to grab his keys and coat, going out into the night.

-

The seven minutes it took to get there were the absolute worst. Hangyul couldn’t get his damn car to start so he walked to the intersection, not even minding the biting October wind on his cheeks. Even as his legs burned from the pace, he kept walking, reaching the destination fairly quickly.

He’s fairly sure that he bumped into several people, but his blood was pumping so fast that it made his head cloudy, and everything else was a blur. Hangyul doesn’t even know how he got there in one piece, dodging people and cars.

A pedestrian crossing away, he first sees Yohan’s familiar hoodie, and he starts running.

Once there, Yohan clutches at him, trying to explain, but it all feels too foggy. There are other people, and flashing lights, and too much talk everywhere, and nothing’s registering properly.

“He’s okay,” is all that Hangyul hears, and it feels like he might just buckle.

“He’s okay, Hangyul.”

Hangyul’s hand holds onto Yohan’s, most likely to the point of pain. Yohan doesn’t seem to say anything more, just leading him somewhere. There’s too many people, all faces that Hangyul cannot recognize. It’s a miracle that he doesn’t stumble, but Yohan guides him still.

To Hangyul, it feels like they’re going through such a long path before they get to wherever Yohan wants him to be. They stop at some point, and it takes Hangyul a bit to snap out of his haze and see where he was led.

Sitting at the back of an ambulance, a doctor checking him over, is Wooseok, who looks dazed. There’s a cut above his brow, and every time Wooseok presses a cloth to it, it seems to bleed even more. Hangyul really feels like his lungs have given up trying to get oxygen into him.

The doctor finishes, leaving Wooseok to talk to a cluster of people closeby. Wooseok is quiet, looking around until he spots Hangyul. His eyes widen in recognition, and Hangyul sees his mouth start to form his name.

“Hangyul-ah?” he asks, and even through all the voices, Hangyul hears.

He’s at Wooseok’s side in a matter of moments, kneeling down and taking his hands. Wooseok looks a little shaken, but doesn’t seem to have another injury apart from the one on his head. Hangyul is about to ask what happened, when the doctor returns.

Standing up, Hangyul greets the doctor. She has a kind face, one that is comforting to see.

“I’m Dr. Park. Your name is?”

“Lee Hangyul,” he replies, eyes flitting momentarily to Wooseok, who only gazes back.

“May I know your relationship to Mr. Kim here?” she asks. 

Hangyul is about to answer when Wooseok speaks up, his voice a bit shaky. “Husband. He’s my husband.”

They have been calling each other that for days now, but hearing it said outside of their office and the apartment is a little jarring. Hangyul tries not to gape, composing himself and nodding for the doctor.

“Alright then.” Dr. Park offers him a reassuring smile. “Mr. Kim was in a minor accident.”

The words make Hangyul’s heart beat against his ribs, and it’s even harder to breathe suddenly.

“He hit his head, but it’s nothing too serious,” she says, looking at Wooseok still huddled at the back of the ambulance. “He’s disoriented, and is going to need to be monitored in case he feels any sort of pain. After we stitch up the cut on his head and run a few more checks, he can go home.”

Unconsciously, Hangyul had reached for Wooseok’s hand as the doctor spoke, holding it in between both of his. He feels Wooseok squeeze him, like a wordless thanks. Hangyul nods at everything the doctor is saying, doing his best to internalize it all.

When Dr. Park moves to get supplies, he turns to Wooseok. There’s a slight sadness in his features, and he’s almost pouting at Hangyul.

“Does anything hurt?” Hangyul asks, scanning Wooseok’s face for any sign of discomfort.

“No, no,” Wooseok says softly. He’s trying to avoid Hangyul’s gaze. “I’m so sorry, Hangyul.”

Hangyul furrows his brows. “Why are you sorry?”

Wooseok looks at Hangyul’s hands clasped over his, breathing deeply. “I ruined tonight.”

Kneeling, Hangyul locks eyes with him. He’s holding both of Wooseok’s hands now, rubbing soothing circles at the backs of his hands. “That’s not your fault. You don’t have to be sorry.”

“But I-”

Hangyul shakes his head, offering a small smile. “It’s okay, Wooseok. What matters is you’re okay.”

Wooseok’s eyes still don’t have the same familiar warmth Hangyul has found the past few days, but the way Wooseok frees one hand to cup his face feels a little like home. Wooseok closes his eyes, breathing slowly. Hangyul leans into his touch, closing his eyes as well.

It’s in this moment that Hangyul feels his heartbeat slow down to its normal pace. He’s so much calmer now, head clearer and his entire being untensing. 

_ He’s okay. That’s enough. _

Dr. Park returns, ready to clean and stitch the cut. Hangyul straightens up again, but doesn’t dare leave Wooseok’s side.

He doesn’t dare let go of Wooseok’s hand for the rest of the night, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me over at @evnsangcvlt on twitter :>


	6. sixth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooseok and Hangyul go on their last (?) date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a lot longer than i anticipated it to be okay

**_DAY 6_ **

“Wooseok?”

It doesn’t take much to wake Wooseok today, but his head feels like it was stuffed with cotton. Wooseok feels gentle fingers pushing his hair from his face, and a warm body hovering over him. His eyes remain closed, as he feels a headache incoming if he opens them.

Last night, he remembers being promptly taken to bed, with Hangyul taking off his coat and shoes and gently positioning him so that he was comfortable. The guy reheated the soup he had made, and gave Wooseok spoonfuls of it until Wooseok said he could do it on his own. Hangyul then sat at his side, trying to make sure he was doing okay.

He remembers the empty bowl being taken away. When Hangyul returned, he helped Wooseok into pajamas again. Wooseok remembers how Hangyul was efficient but careful. Soon enough, he was tucked into bed, Hangyul whispering a good night.

Wooseok doesn’t remember if he got in bed too.

“Wooseok?” Hangyul repeats, even softer than the first time. “Do you wanna get up today? It’s fine if you don’t.”

With every ounce of strength he can muster, Wooseok raises his arm, blindly reaching for Hangyul. He takes hold of a shoulder, squeezing weakly.

“Mmm,” he hums. “I’ll get up.”

“You can stay here for as long as you-”

“No,” Wooseok says, and he hears his voice crack a bit. “I’ll get up.”

He opens his eyes just so, and he sees Hangyul’s blurry form in front of him. Wooseok feels Hangyul back away, trying to give him enough space.

Slowly, Wooseok attempts to prop himself up. When he seems to have difficulty, Hangyul is there to help, getting him to a sitting position. His head still feels way too weird, but Wooseok at least attempts to open his eyes again.

The sunshine in the room isn’t too harsh, as Hangyul seems to have drawn the blinds closed. Hangyul is looking at him, concern painted on his features, and a tiny, irrational part of Wooseok wants to kiss him. It’s cute, he thinks.

Wooseok isn’t sure if Hangyul had even gotten any sleep, but Hangyul seems determined not to show any signs of fatigue. He’s in a simple white shirt, and what sunshine gets through the blinds makes his skin glow.

His head may not be in the best state, but Wooseok still thinks Hangyul is far too pretty. He knows that Hangyul doesn’t think so, and would most likely never believe it, but he always will.

“I can bring you breakfast here, if you’d like,” Hangyul offers. 

Wooseok attempts to shake his head, before wincing. “I’ll eat at the table.”

“Sure?”

Reaching out a hand, Wooseok takes Hangyul’s. “Yes.”

Somehow, they manage getting Wooseok to the table, and although it makes the pounding in Wooseok’s head flare up, he at least doesn’t throw up. It was a relatively good sign.

Hangyul sets a cup of tea in front of him, explaining that’s all the caffeine he’s allowed to have for now. Wooseok doesn’t complain, just nodding as he takes a sip. Hangyul takes the seat opposite him, as always, after making sure that he was settled.

There’s porridge, which Wooseok half-expected, but there’s also a plate of omelette slices near Wooseok’s bowl. He smiles a little at it, knowing that Hangyul is aware of just how much he likes them for breakfast.

They eat in silence for most of the meal, only broken up with Hangyul occasionally giving him a slice of meat or another piece of omelette. Hangyul will never fail to keep him fed and happy.

When he’s almost done with his own food, Hangyul seems to become nervous. Wooseok sees the way he puts down his chopsticks, his hands clasping together.

“Um,” Hangyul begins, not even looking at him. “Do you-do you think you’ll be okay with going out today?”

Wooseok raises his brows in question. Before he can ask where they were going, Hangyul continues.

“It’s just...we haven’t done a date that I’ve planned and I thought it would be best to do while it’s the weekend…”

“Okay,” Wooseok replies, making Hangyul look up at him. “Let’s go out.”

Hangyul’s teeth chew on his lip. “Are you sure you’re okay? I don’t want to make your head hurt more than it already does.”

For a moment, Wooseok examines how he feels. It doesn’t feel so odd now, and he’s starting to contribute the headache to how hungry he probably was. He thinks that it won’t be too bad.

“Where would it be? I mean, is it going to be somewhere loud or something?” he asks, finishing up the last of his breakfast. He must really be hungry if he finished it that fast, he thinks.

Hangyul fiddles with his hands again. “No, it’s pretty peaceful there. I can’t tell you yet where it is though.”

A surprise then. Wooseok doesn’t mind that.

Nodding, he says, “Okay. I’ll think it’ll be fine. You’re there to help if anything happens, anyways.”

“Yeah,” Hangyul replies. A smile is spreading across his face, and Wooseok’s hazy mind can only register the word  _ pretty _ .

They finish breakfast, and Hangyul insists on the cleaning up to let Wooseok prepare for the trip. He tells Wooseok to pack a few spare clothes, and whatever else he wants to take. Wooseok retreats to the bedroom to fix his stuff, and Tan trails behind him.

He packs whatever he can fit into a relatively small bag, like a change of clothes and his polaroid camera. Truthfully, Wooseok had wanted to take at least one photo per day they were together, but he would keep forgetting. Might as well use up all the film he has today, on their last full day together.

It’s a little bittersweet, how it’s all ending tomorrow. He’s happy that they get one last day to spend with Hangyul, without their hectic schedules and all these things they have to think about. It’s just going to be them, enjoying each other’s company, no matter where Hangyul’s taking him.

Tomorrow, they’ll be back at work, and they’ll be shooting the ending for the video. They’ll be shouting “divorce!” into the camera like all the other couples did, and they’ll be interviewed for their final thoughts. Wooseok doesn’t know what to say yet, so he’ll probably just wing it tomorrow.

Tomorrow, Wooseok is moving out of this apartment.

The thought makes him sigh, looking around. Within the walls of this place, they had laughed, they had shared meals, they had co-parented Tan. It was more than that originally plain-looking apartment he went into some days ago, and it feels like there’s so much of him that’s going to be left here. He’s aware he’s thinking like they’re actually getting separated, like they really were  _ something. _

Wooseok finishes packing for the trip, then rooting around for an outfit to wear. Tan is by his legs, nudging him for a cuddle. He picks the dog up, holding him close as he looks for a nice shirt.

“Do you think you’ll miss me, Tannie?” he asks, rubbing his cheek against the top of the dog’s head. “I’m sure I’ll miss you.”

He doesn’t want to think about how he’ll miss all of this, how he’ll have to readjust to being back at his own place. Wooseok doesn’t want to think of what else he’ll miss.

When he picks out everything for his outfit, he makes his way to the bathroom, depositing Tan in the hallway. He spots Hangyul preparing more food for the trip, and it makes him smile to himself.

Okay, he can admit that he’ll miss  _ that _ .

Before he can start to get even more mushy, he gets into the shower.

-

The drive to the place isn’t quiet, and Hangyul admits he likes it better when they aren’t. He let Wooseok choose the songs that would play during their ride, and Wooseok pulled out his own playlist. Unsurprisingly, it was full of songs that Hangyul enjoyed. At this point, he feels like they share braincells.

During the drive, they also talked, a lot more than they did yesterday. Wooseok talked about the ridiculous emails he got, while Hangyul talked about the friends he bumped into on the way to the gym. That was comforting. It felt like they were back to how they were, relaxed around each other. 

If he was going to be honest, the talking helped calm down Hangyul’s nerves. He had planned this trip sort of last minute, and he wasn’t even sure how Wooseok would react to it. The trip was the last big thing he could do before the week ended, and he wanted it to be special.

It takes longer than expected to get there, but it doesn’t seem like either of them mind. They pass the time singing along to the songs that Wooseok plays, jokingly throwing snacks at each other, and bringing up every funny little thing that’s happened to them. It’s so much better than what Hangyul would have planned. 

When they do get there, Hangyul tries to see how Wooseok reacts. He watches as Wooseok’s eyes widen, realizing where they are.

“Hangyul?” Wooseok asks, his hand looking for Hangyul’s arm. Hangyul holds that hand, squeezing just a bit.

“Yeah?” he answers, smile already spreading across his features.

He sees Wooseok take in a breath, mouth agape as he scans the place. “Is this-”

“Yeah.” Hangyul’s smile gets wider, even as the other won’t be able to see. “I remember you said you wanted to go here again.”

Hangyul took them to a beach, a specific one that Wooseok had mentioned on one of those nights together. It was brought up because an episode of that drama they were watching had a scene at a beach, and Wooseok started to talk about a particular beach that he remembers. Wooseok had said that he used to go there as a child, collecting shells and little trinkets from the beach. Afterwards, little Wooseok would put all of them in a box and go through them when he was sad. 

He said it had been more than a decade since he had gone.

And the way that Wooseok looks at it now, his hand squeezing Hangyul’s, Hangyul knows that it must have been really special. He doesn’t break the wonder for several moments, letting the other man soak it all in.

“You remembered,” Wooseok says, so quietly that Hangyul barely hears. “You really remembered that.”

Hangyul tilts his head at him, fixing his gaze on the man. Wooseok is still turned away from him, trying to take in the scenery in front of him through the car window. He’s like a child, back to their home after weeks of being away.

“Yeah,” Hangyul says. 

_ Of course I’d remember. It’s you. _

Using his other hand, Hangyul pats Wooseok’s thigh gently. This makes the man face him, eyes still wide and his lips still parted. He looks like he can barely believe what he’s seeing.

“Do you want to get out?” Hangyul asks gently, and he watches as Wooseok nods slowly.

They get out of the car, Hangyul going to get their stuff from the trunk. He notes that Wooseok wanders away from the car, slowly walking towards the sea like he’s drawn to it.

By the time Hangyul has set down their stuff, Wooseok is halfway to the sea, seemingly entranced. Hangyul lays out a picnic blanket, weighing it down with their bags. When he finishes, he goes after the other man.

Wooseok stops just a few feet from where the waves lap at the shore. His hair is being blown about by the wind, along with his coat. He seems to be looking at nothing in particular, and Hangyul can’t decipher the emotion in his eyes.

Hangyul must admit, this place is beautiful. Long stretches of white sand, with waters a deep blue-gray kissing them. There’s barely any litter anywhere, only lush greenery on either side. The sky is so clear for an October day, and he can already feel how wonderful it would be to be here for the sunset. Almost nobody is here but them, and there’s nothing but the sounds of birds and the waves here. He can see why this place would be treasured by Wooseok, and remembered even after all that time.

It takes a few moments before anyone makes a sound, and it’s Wooseok that speaks first.

“I’m gonna start crying,” he says, and Hangyul can hear the crack in his voice. In that whole week, he barely even saw Wooseok consider crying, so it surprises him.

He starts panicking. “Oh, I’m sorry, should I have picked somewhere else-”

Wooseok faces him, eyes glassy, his mouth turning up into a small smile. “No, no.” He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and inhaling the smell of the sea. “It’s perfect.”

For a few beats, Hangyul looks over at him, taking in every detail he can. It seems like so much of the tension in Wooseok’s shoulders has melted away. His hands are wrapped around himself, perhaps trying to keep his coat close. Every breath he takes, he looks happier somehow, and Hangyul thinks about how he hasn’t seen that at all in the days they were together.

Like this, Wooseok was the most beautiful man he’s seen. Sure, Hangyul had been aware of that since the first time they met, but something about this Wooseok...it was different. 

His face was bare, and Hangyul could see all the little imperfections that made him look human, and not the doll that Hangyul has always sort of seen him as. Wooseok seems to sway with the wind, moving with the elements of the place so naturally, like he belongs there. The smile on his lips is soft, warm, and it makes Hangyul want to kiss the corners of it. He looks so content, so at peace, and Hangyul wonders briefly what that’s like.

A part of him...a part of him feels like he knows. Ever since Wooseok has been with him, it feels like things are settling into something more comfortable. Hangyul’s head had always been filled with ideas, with thoughts that he never really let out into the world, and Wooseok made them quiet down. All the little things he would nitpick at, especially with himself, Wooseok would praise. 

In the time that they were together, Hangyul felt like he finally found a routine. Little by little, it felt like he was improving, and his days were always more full of sunshine than before.

It was different, definitely. Maybe a bit scary, how someone could come into his life and make it feel like it was already better without changing much. Wooseok respected who he was, how he lived his life, but just made it much nicer to live.

Wooseok made him feel like he could find some semblance of calm in his often hectic, often boring urban life. It wasn’t what he signed up for, in any way, but now he finds he’s not sure if he can let it go.

It makes his skin prickle at the thought. The last full day. 

He really shouldn’t be sad about it. Well, what right does he have? It’s not like this was supposed to be real. 

No matter how much they tried to show their real experience, the camera didn’t see what it was like. It didn’t see these moments, when they are quiet but it feels right. It didn’t see how Hangyul would see Wooseok. It didn’t see all their little inside jokes and their not-so-late-night talks.

Even so, he’s tempted to capture this Wooseok, keep the image somewhere close. He wants to be reminded of the good that’s happened in his life, and he knows he wants to remember Wooseok just like this.

Wooseok is crying now, tears making their way down his cheeks. He doesn’t even bother to wipe them away, and Hangyul holds back from wiping them. At this point, when it’s ending, he’s not sure how close they should allow themselves to be.

Laughing ever so softly, Wooseok turns away from him to face the horizon again. “I’m sorry I’m being a mess right now,” he says, finally starting to wipe away his tears. “It’s just...this place is  _ everything _ to me, you don’t even know.”

Hangyul thinks about how much he wants to know. He wants to know more about what this place means to Wooseok, wants to understand the happiness tied to this place. Wooseok didn’t open up about stuff like this, and he wanted to see more of the side that Wooseok so carefully guards.

It’s not his place, though, so he doesn’t prod. 

Instead, he says, “May I take a photo of you?”

Momentarily, he thinks that Wooseok will decline, on the account that he is, after all, crying, and might not want a photo of him then. But Wooseok nods, telling him that it’s okay.

Hangyul takes out his phone, letting Wooseok get ready. Wooseok doesn’t pose, not really, just looking out to sea as Hangyul takes a few shots. They come out beautiful, and Hangyul will keep them for as long as he can, but he wants something a little more.

Softly, Hangyul asks, “Can you face me? You don’t have to smile or anything.”

Wooseok turns, his face open. “But the stitches…”

“I don’t mind them,” he assures. “I’m not gonna look at the stitches, Wooseokkie. I’ll be looking at you.”

The statement makes Hangyul’s ears flare up, but he tells himself to ignore that. He sees Wooseok’s cheeks tinge a little pink as well, but he attributes it to the wind.

Wooseok complies though, facing Hangyul. He looks a little shy, and that’s a first for Hangyul too. He reaches out a hand towards him, and Wooseok takes it after a beat. The man seems to relax with Hangyul’s hand holding his.

“Doesn’t this look cheesy?” Wooseok asks, but he’s starting to laugh.

“Yeah, it does. But it’s cute as hell, so why not?” Hangyul is laughing now too, trying to get a good angle on the shot. Wooseok seems to loosen up a bit, his smile reaching his eyes.

“God, are we a legit couple now if we do this?” Wooseok asks, smiling for the camera. 

He’s not sure if the other man sees, but Hangyul smiles as well. “Maybe,” he jokes, taking a few more shots. “I’ll be your Instagram boyfriend.”

Wooseok snorts at that, his eyes crinkling. Hangyul takes photos of that, too. It’s so cute, good Lord help him.

“Oh, I need one of those,” Wooseok says, coming beside Hangyul to look at the photos. “Those shots are nice!”

Hangyul looks at him, studying his features. He lets himself stare a beat too long. “But not a real boyfriend?”

Wooseok chuckles to himself. “Oh no, never that.”

Jokingly, Hangyul deflates at that. Wooseok notices, and he slaps Hangyul’s arm lightly while laughing.

“I’m kidding,” Wooseok says. “A real boyfriend is nice, too.”

“Look at you,” Hangyul teases, even as he feels his heart leap into his throat. “Is this really the same person that kept saying all of this is cheesy?”

Wooseok shoots him a look, giving him another slap on the arm. They both know that their whole ordeal seems like it’s cut straight out of those books that they say they refuse to read (but Hangyul knows they both do, anyways). It’s so funny to see it unfold, after them both saying that none of it would happen that way. They really got set up, huh?

But it’s not like they mind, or well, at least Hangyul doesn’t. Whatever force in the universe got them here, got  _ him _ with this perfect human being in most possibly the most perfect place in the world, he’s grateful.

They walk to the picnic blanket, both of them sitting down on it. Wooseok takes out his polaroid camera as Hangyul takes out the snacks he prepared for them. He sense Wooseok taking a photo of him, and he can’t help but tense up in the slightest.

“Hey, I wasn’t prepared!” he protests, putting down a container of kimbap onto the blanket. Wooseok doesn’t seem to hear, patiently waiting for the image to develop.

“Looks more natural that way,” Wooseok answers, turning the polaroid to face him. “I think you look cute in this.”

Hangyul takes the polaroid from him, looking at how the image is slowly developing even more before his eyes. He’s thankful he doesn’t look like he tensed up, and it’s just him putting out food.

“Just here?” he asks, smiling up at Wooseok. The man rolls his eyes at him, taking the photo from his hands.

Reaching out, he tries to motion for the camera, and Wooseok hands it over. “I wanna take pictures of you too.”

Wooseok tilts his head at him. “Didn’t you take enough earlier?” There’s no bite to his tone, and it seems more like he’s genuinely wondering. 

Hangyul raises the camera, waiting for Wooseok to pose. He sees Wooseok barely move, only pouting at him through the viewfinder. Pressing the button, he takes the photo.

“Polaroids look nice,” he answers simply, like it should have been obvious. “Besides, they look extra nice at the back of phone cases.”

The pink tinging Wooseok’s cheeks is cute. “What?”

“I said, they look extra nice at the back of phone cases.” Hangyul shows him the polaroid, and Wooseok barely examines it. “I’ll keep this one, okay?”

It’s silent for a few moments between them as Hangyul takes off his phone case and slides the polaroid in. Hangyul tries not to mind the gaze he feels on himself. When he’s done, he shows Wooseok.

“Does it look okay?” he asks, wiggling the phone a little.

Wooseok seems to be gaping a bit at him. “Why’d you-why’d you do that?”

“What, I can’t? We both have our photo in frames on our desks.”

Wooseok seems like he wants to say something else, but chooses not to. Instead, he just grabs whatever snack he can reach. Hangyul watches him open it, and take a piece before offering some to him.

Scooting over closer, Hangyul bumps his shoulder against Wooseok’s gently. “So,” he begins, looking at the other’s side profile. “The last full day.”

Sighing, Wooseok nods. “Yeah. This week felt like forever.”

Hangyul pouts at him, even if he’s not sure the other man will see. “Did you have fun, at least?”

Turning to face him, Wooseok smiles, just the slightest bit. “I had so much fun, Hangyul. I mean it. Thank you.”

It makes Hangyul smile too. He stretches out his legs, even past the blanket, wiggling his feet. “I had fun too.”

He hears Wooseok make a deep breath beside him. The man seems to be deep in thought. Hangyul watches as he stretches his legs out too, wiggling his feet like Hangyul is.

The filming camera is out in a few moments, and Wooseok films a few seconds of their feet just moving. It does look cute on camera, and they can just edit a voice-over for it. 

Wooseok puts the camera down not long after. Hangyul can’t read minds, but he feels like Wooseok just wants to live in that moment, not wanting to film literally everything that happens.

He agrees with it. Hangyul had wanted this trip to be peaceful, a way to unwind and just be themselves before it all ends. The cameras and YouTube can wait.

Gently, he nudges Wooseok. He decides he’s going to risk this question. “Are you finally going to tell me why this place is so special?”

Wooseok turns to him, smile soft and a little sad, his chest heaving with a heavy breath. Hangyul wants to capture him like that too, but he doesn’t say anything.

“You’re gonna think I’m such a sap,” Wooseok says, shaking his head.

Pouting, Hangyul replies, “That’s okay! You can be as sappy as you want in front of me!”

That earns Hangyul a barely-there punch to the stomach. “God, you’re making me even more embarrassed to talk about this.”

Hangyul raises his hands. “Okay, okay. I’ll shut up.” He fakes a zipping motion across his mouth, and Wooseok fixes him with a look.

Drawing his knees up to his chest, Wooseok hugs them, rocking a little as he looks out into the sea again. He takes another breath, and it looks almost shaky.

“It was my mom’s favorite place first,” he begins, so quietly that Hangyul comes closer to hear clearly. “She loved going here after her classes, especially when she was stressed. It felt like she could escape from everything here.”

Keeping silent, Hangyul listens to every word. 

“She never told me exactly what she wanted to escape, but she told me she’d sing here, dance, cry even,” Wooseok’s eyes are filled with emotion, and Hangyul wishes he can identify every one. “It was her safe haven, somewhere so far from whatever it was she needed to forget for a few moments. Her heart was here.”

Much to Hangyul’s surprise, Wooseok’s hand wanders over to him, trying to look for his hand. Hangyul lets his palm face upward, and Wooseok traces little circles into his skin.

“When she met my dad, she thought of bringing him here. She didn’t want to ruin the secrecy of it all, and part of her wanted to keep it to herself.”

Wooseok takes a shaky breath. “But she realized that she wanted him to be a part of her life, and for that to happen, she had to show him her heart.”

Hangyul looks out at the empty beach. It’s easy to see why anyone would want this to themselves, to keep it a secret from anyone that might try to ruin it.

_ Her heart. _ This was her escape, the only place she could feel at peace, perhaps. Here she was safe, here, she was herself. It would have been terrifying to reveal it to just anyone.

And yet, she trusted Wooseok’s dad enough to bring him here. It was her heart, and she let him see it.

“It became their little bit of paradise,” Wooseok continues. “Here, there were no problems. Here, they were happy.”

Wooseok’s tracing on Hangyul’s palm turns into him lacing his fingers through the gaps between Hangyul’s. “And when they had us, their kids, they brought us here too. It was so rare, only happening once or twice a year. Mom helped me collect shells while dad taught my sister how to swim.”

It is now that Hangyul feels like he’s intruding, being in a home uninvited. He never intended to do that, never wanted to be in a place that he isn’t welcome in.

Closing his eyes, Wooseok makes a tiny squeeze with the hand holding Hangyul. “I never understood the importance of this place then. It was when we couldn’t go anymore that…”

Hangyul examines his face, taking in every bit of emotion painted on his features. He doesn’t say anything, just squeezes Wooseok back.

“My dad lost his job.” Wooseok is now worrying at his bottom lip. “It was getting increasingly hard to support our family, and we just...didn’t have the time or the energy to go back.”

When he opens his eyes again, Hangyul notes that they’re the same glassy ones he saw earlier. “So we didn’t go back. I don’t know if it was just me looking too much into it, but it felt like we all left our hearts here the last time we were here, maybe waiting for any of us to come back and find them again.”

Wooseok shakes his head in disbelief. “And you found it.”

His voice is so soft that Hangyul doesn’t hear that last bit. He asks him to repeat it, and for some reason, his heart is straining against his ribcage.

Wooseok faces him, that teary-eyed smile enough to break his heart. “You found it, Hangyul. You found our safe haven.”

Hangyul isn’t sure what to respond, sitting there with his mouth slightly parted. Wooseok’s features soften, pouting at Hangyul.

“And yes, before you ask, you’re more than welcome here.”

The statement makes warmth spread all over Hangyul’s skin, and he’s 200% sure his ears have turned red. He doesn’t know if he can even make that seem like it’s from the wind. 

But maybe, maybe, he doesn’t care what it looks like anymore.

-

Wooseok takes a few polaroid shots of Hangyul. He can’t stop thinking about the fact that his photo is now at the back of Hangyul’s phone, for all to see even after all of this is done. 

He can’t stop thinking about how these shots really do look nice, and he’s tempted to put them at the back of his phone too. Instead, Wooseok collects them, piling them up neatly and putting them into a pocket. They’ll be there for him to look back on, to remember Hangyul on this day.

“How about you?” Wooseok asks softly. 

Hangyul raises his brows at him, tilting his head slightly. “What about me?”

“Tell me something, anything about you,” Wooseok says, bumping his shoulder against him. “I’ve already shared too much, it’s unfair.”

This earns him a scoff, and Hangyul shaking his head. “Maybe it’ll be easier if you ask me something specific, pumpkin.”

Tapping a finger to his lips, Wooseok thinks. What can he possibly ask Hangyul, anyways? There’s so many questions he could ask, so many things he’d want to know more about. The man was an open book, and yet, Wooseok had no idea how to read him.

Fingertips drawing patterns into Hangyul’s knee, Wooseok thinks of a question.

“Do you regret giving up what you loved to do?” He watches as Hangyul’s expression shifts. Wooseok bites back the urge to apologize. “Like, how you used to perform.”

For a few beats, Hangyul only watches the motions Wooseok is doing against his jeans. The way he’s quiet makes Wooseok want to say that he absolutely doesn’t need to answer it if he doesn’t want to, but Hangyul speaks before he has the chance.

“Yes, and no.” Hangyul is still looking down, and Wooseok can’t discern his expression. His voice is the quietest he’s heard it, and it makes Wooseok lean in a bit.

“Why?” he prompts, attempting to reach for Hangyul’s hand. Hangyul lets him take it.

The man takes a deep breath. “No, because I know I wouldn’t have been able to sustain myself. Doing that wouldn’t have paid the bills.”

Wooseok thinks about how his mindset has been like that for years, probably even since he started working. It came to the point that he almost forgot what it was like to do something he actually liked, and he had to backtrack a bit.

“It took a lot to even get myself to live where I do now,” Hangyul continues, and there’s an incredulous tone to his voice. “It took a lot to be doing what I do now. I don’t really regret giving it up for where I am, currently.”

Wooseok looks at him, silent. He can hear a familiar emotion in Hangyul’s voice: hesitation. Even as he talks about not having regrets, it doesn’t sound all that convincing to his ears, as much as he wants to believe it.

“But…” Wooseok urges gently. Hangyul looks up at him finally, and the sad smile on his face is enough of a statement.

“But…” Hangyul says, sighing. “It took a lot to leave it like that.”

Now, Wooseok would never claim that he understands. How can he, when he never really had to make a decision like that?

All his life, he felt like he already had it figured out. He would enter a business course in the best college he could get in, he would graduate in a few years much to his family’s pride and then find a job, he’d live his life in his own place with his dog and enough money to spend on himself, he’d be a model employee no matter what job he was in, and then maybe, just maybe, he’ll get a relationship that he was comfortable in. It was all there, laid out already. He never really had to second guess anything.

But it wasn’t like that for everyone else, he knew that. People had to make so much harder decisions than he ever had to, had to give up what mattered to them to get to where they were. Everyone works hard here, everyone has had to let go of things, but he feels like he would never truly understand what it’s like for people like Hangyul.

So he nods, trying to encourage Hangyul to continue. 

“It...it meant a lot to me to even stand on a stage.” Wooseok’s heart aches at that. “I was introduced to performing some time after I quit Taekwondo. Doing it felt freeing somehow. It felt like I could express myself, get myself moving again after a while of not doing anything.”

Hangyul’s hand holds onto his, thumb rubbing across the back of his hand. “And to stand on a stage, to do it in front of people, it just felt right. Like I was supposed to do it.”

Wooseok thinks of Hangyul singing in the shower, of Hangyul dancing in the kitchen as he gets more coffee for both of them. He didn’t see it as much, mostly because they were both tired after their work days, but he could see that Hangyul loved doing it, and was talented at it.

“So I did it whenever I could. I got into all sorts of shows, accepted positions for backup dancer and vocals, all of that.” Hangyul’s warm brown eyes are tinged with resignation. “I knew I would barely be seen, but for a while, it didn’t matter as much.”

A part of Wooseok wants to take him into his arms, running his fingers through his hair and feeling him speak. He holds himself back, only squeezing Hangyul’s hand reassuringly. They’re not that close yet, and he doesn’t want to overstep.

“But I couldn’t deny that I wanted to be seen too.” Hangyul breathes in, and Wooseok has a feeling that he’s starting to tear up. “I wanted to  _ perform _ , to sing, to dance. I wanted that idol nametag that I saw on all the shows. I wanted people to see me, even only for a few moments.”

Wooseok himself feels emotional at how Hangyul is telling the story, so he can’t imagine what it’s like for Hangyul. He has no words to offer, only the reassurance that he’s still here, still listening.

“But then, I would always think it was selfish.” Hangyul looks down again. “I just felt like it wasn’t something I should hope for like that.”

“No,” Wooseok says, and he hates how his voice cracks. “That wasn’t selfish at all. You had every right to hope, to dream for it.”

Hangyul chuckles to himself. “I joined all sorts of competitions too. I got pretty far in small-scale ones, maybe even won a few. But the larger ones, the ones that really mattered…”

He doesn’t need to continue for Wooseok to understand. For a moment, Wooseok wants to make this hurt go away, somehow.

“So I...I gave it up,” Hangyul says with finality, letting out a breath he seemed to be holding. “It took so much time, so much energy, so much money. I couldn’t keep doing it forever and keep hoping like that.”

Without another thought, Wooseok opens his arms wide. Hangyul looks at him for a few moments, a little confused with what’s happening. But then, he understands, leaning forward into Wooseok. Wooseok wraps his arms around him, letting him melt into him.

“You’re valid,” Wooseok says softly, hands drawing soothing patterns into Hangyul’s back. “You had dreams and aspirations and somewhere you wanted to be. You’re absolutely valid for that.”

Hangyul is silent, but Wooseok feels his arms wind around his waist. The man snuggles into him, breathing him in. 

“You deserve the world, you know that?” Wooseok tells him, and he feels the fond laugh bubbling in his throat. “You deserve so much, Lee Hangyul.”

He stays silent, and Wooseok understands.

“Wherever you are, whatever you choose to do,” Wooseok whispers, fingers gently carding through the younger’s hair, “I’ll cheer for you. I’ll be the best damn cheerleader out there for you.”

And it was true. If Hangyul stayed at his job, making all sorts of graphics for every ridiculous concept their company has, he’d cheer for him. If, for some reason, Hangyul decides to try his hand at performing again, Wooseok would be there with a banner, the biggest fan out there. He would, again and again if he has to.

His statement makes Hangyul laugh. When he pulls away, there’s a genuine, absolutely perfect smile on his face, and Wooseok wants to kiss it. 

Hangyul leans in close, pressing his forehead to Wooseok’s gently. His eyes are closed, and Wooseok hears him sniffle.

“Thank you,” he whispers, voice full of the type of happiness that kind of breaks Wooseok’s heart. Hangyul is so pure, he doesn’t know why the world could be so cruel to him. “Thank you, Wooseokkie.”

He feels him shift slightly, a mere beat before he feels soft lips press against his. Wooseok takes in a breath, but doesn’t pull away. God, he’d be damned if he doesn’t admit to himself that he has wanted to feel this again. 

It’s warm and sweet, and it doesn’t take long for Wooseok to melt into it. He kisses back, humming into Hangyul’s mouth. Hangyul holds him gently, guiding him as he deepens the kiss.

Perfect, it’s so perfect. Wooseok feels Hangyul’s pulse underneath his fingers, feels his warmth even through all his layers. He wants to stay like that forever, lazily making out with Hangyul, who seems determined to make him into mush with how lovingly he holds him.

Lovingly. The thought makes Wooseok’s heart beat against his ribcage. He’s not sure if Hangyul actually intends that, but it’s such a nice thought that Wooseok doesn’t want to overthink it.

He doesn’t know how long they stay like that before Hangyul pulls away. Wooseok finds himself chasing after him a little, and he chides himself for it. Hangyul holds up a finger as if asking him to wait a moment, and Wooseok pouts at him.

After a while of rummaging in the bag, Hangyul pulls out a small-ish box. He places it in Wooseok’s lap gingerly. Wooseok stares at the red bow on top of the box.

“Open it,” Hangyul prompts, and there’s excitement in his voice. 

Wooseok tugs at the ends of the bow, undoing it. Then, he takes the top off of the box, peering inside. He lets out a tiny gasp at what he sees, looking up at Hangyul’s grinning face.

“Wha-”

“Happy birthday, Wooseok,” Hangyul says, the pride on his face evident.

Inside the box is a tiny birthday cake, all dark red icing and what seems like a calico cat made of sugar on it. Silvery star sprinkles are all over the cake as well, making it sparkle. There’s one candle in the cake, standing proudly in the middle. 

“How’d you know?” Wooseok asks. He’s never really told anyone at the office, not wanting his birthday to create any sort of fuss (he’s seen some shit at the office). It just wasn’t a thing he wanted to share to people there.

Hangyul shrugs, still smiling. “I have my ways.”

The way he says it is so annoying, like he knows things Wooseok doesn’t know. Wooseok fixes him with a look before leaning over and capturing his mouth again. Kissing him feels natural now, as much as past him would probably chide him for it. Hangyul kisses him back, the smile on his lips still evident. Wooseok hates it so much.

But now, for the first time in so long, Wooseok doesn’t feel scared anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there'll be a little extra chapter after this, which you can skip~


	7. last night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooseok and Hangyul stumble home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is an extra chapter which is nsfw! if you're uncomfortable (or below 18), you can skip it~

**_DAY 6.5_ **

The drive home feels a little longer this time. Wooseok doesn’t want to say that it’s Hangyul’s fault, but with his own fingers against his mouth, Hangyul pressing silky kisses on each one, it definitely is his fault.

And Wooseok definitely doesn’t miss the hand that comes to rest on his thigh during stoplights, making up and down motions. His mind is a little too hazy to even make a comment about it, and so he only scoots over closer, wordlessly asking Hangyul to do more. The man keeps his eyes on the road, but Wooseok catches that little smile on his lips.

Once at the apartment complex, they both pretend not to notice how they get out of the car a little too fast. It’s a little more difficult though, to ignore how much they stumble into the lobby and into the elevator taking them to Hangyul’s floor. Wooseok bites his lip to keep himself from getting tempted to kiss Hangyul right there, in the cramped space of the elevator.

He also has to stop himself from laughing when Hangyul fumbles with his keys. Wooseok’s brow quirks up a bit, though, at Hangyul swearing under his breath. Okay, that’s a  _ little  _ hot.

When Hangyul finally gets the door open, he nearly falls into the apartment. It makes Wooseok smile. God, they’re both such a mess. They’re probably going to injure themselves before they even get to the bedroom.

They both drop their bags onto the couch, quickly taking off their coats and shoes. Tan seems a little surprised at their movements, and Wooseok starts to giggle at the sight before he’s scooped into Hangyul’s arms.

Hangyul captures his mouth easily, pulling Wooseok closer. The breath is momentarily knocked out of Wooseok, but he relaxes in a moment, hands coming up to hold Hangyul’s face. Hangyul’s excitement makes him smile between kisses, and he swears he feels his heart leap in his chest.

They pull away for air, and Hangyul’s lips are immediately at his temple, making a pathway down.

“Giddy, aren’t we?” Wooseok asks, and he hears how breathless he is. Hangyul hums against his skin, the warm hands on his waist squeezing.

Wooseok closes his eyes and licks his lips when Hangyul starts mouthing against his neck. He can feel his mind slowly become blissfully empty, with the only things he can process are Hangyul’s mouth on him and Hangyul’s hands tugging his shirt out of his jeans and  _ Hangyul, Hangyul, Hangyul. _

When he regains some form of consciousness, he says, “Maybe we shouldn’t do it in front of the dog.”

Hangyul laughs against his skin at that, his hands smoothing down Wooseok’s hips. They reach Wooseok’s thighs, starting to grip at them. Wooseok takes that as a sign to jump a little. Hangyul catches him easily, holding onto his thighs as he wraps his legs around Hangyul’s waist. His arms around Hangyul, Wooseok kisses him again, tasting the remnants of the sweet liquor that Hangyul had brought. It’s slightly awkward at first, but there’s something exhilarating about being held up like that and kissed until he feels lightheaded.

They manage to get into the bedroom, and a laugh escapes both of them. The way they are feels ridiculous, and they both barely believe that they’re actually doing any of this. Wooseok buries his face into Hangyul’s neck, inhaling the scent of his bodywash mixed with the scent of the sea. It feels so comforting, so familiar, that it feels like coming home, somehow.

He’s gently set down on the bed, and their mouths meet again. There are fingers fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, Wooseok’s own hands getting Hangyul’s denim jacket off of him. He feels his shirt pool around his wrists as Hangyul pushes it off his shoulders, fingers dancing all over Wooseok’s bare skin. The touch is warm and feather-light, and yet all he can think is how it makes him ache. 

Breaking away, Hangyul shucks off his own shirt. Wooseok bites back a gasp, hands immediately reaching out to touch him. Tugging him by the belt loops, Wooseok gets him closer, his hands running up and down Hangyul’s sides.

“Were you ever told you’re beautiful?” Wooseok says, looking up at Hangyul. The other man visibly flusters at that, a shy smile on his lips and the tips of his ears starting to redden. It’s adorable, how Hangyul can’t seem to handle any sort of compliment given to him.

Hangyul kneels, unzipping Wooseok’s pants and tugging them down. “No, I don’t think I was ever told that,” he tells him, leaning in so he can slide his lips against the insides of Wooseok’s thighs. Wooseok cards fingers through his hair, tugging slightly.

“Well you are,” Wooseok says, his voice a little lower. His breath hitches when Hangyul sucks at a sensitive spot. “I always thought you were.”

Gripping his thighs firmly, Hangyul pulls him closer, lips grazing dangerously close to where Wooseok needs it. His hands are stroking up and down, making Wooseok hum.

“From the start,” Wooseok begins, even as Hangyul making marks on his skin makes his voice falter. “From the start, in that meeting room, all I could think was how much I’d love to hold that face in my hands to make sure it was real.”

Hangyul laughs against his skin. “Are you on an agenda to make me blush?”

Wooseok strokes his cheekbone fondly. “Maybe.”

Then, he’s taken by surprise as Hangyul presses a kiss against his clothed cock. Wooseok forgot for a while that he was already half hard, and the contact makes him throb. Hangyul makes a line of kisses up his length, and Wooseok forgets anything else he was supposed to say.

Hooking his fingers under the waistband of Wooseok’s underwear, Hangyul tugs them down and off, discarding them somewhere in the room. Wooseok barely has any time to do anything but watch as Hangyul takes hold of his hardening cock, kissing the tip with his pillowy lips. The breath Wooseok takes in feels shaky, and he’s vaguely aware of his fingers starting to curl into the sheets.

Hangyul is far too slow to be fair, testing out his reactions by licking a long stripe on the underside. Looking at him doesn’t help at all, as Hangyul has a look on his irritatingly gorgeous face that goes straight to Wooseok’s gut. Strong hands hold his thighs open as Hangyul lazily laps at him, as if they weren’t already tense and desperate earlier.

The moment Hangyul suckles at him, tongue gliding over his slit, Wooseok makes an inhuman sound. He closes his eyes and throws his head back, but even so, he can feel the little smile against him. God, Hangyul is too aware of his effect on him.

When Hangyul takes him into his mouth, Wooseok’s fingers clutch onto him, a broken cry escaping his lips. Hangyul pulls off, kissing his length gently.

“Sensitive?” he hears Hangyul ask. Wooseok nods, his grip on Hangyul loosening when the other man just mouths over his thigh.

He feels Hangyul shift, then registering the feeling of lips against his temple. “I’ll be careful.”

Wooseok opens his eyes at that, meeting Hangyul’s warm brown ones. Cupping his face, Wooseok leans in to slot his lips against his. Hangyul’s hand travels from his hip upwards, stroking his side comfortingly. He’s so gentle, and it only makes Wooseok’s heart strain even more against his ribcage.

Everything makes him feel like he’s floating. Hangyul holds him like he’s the most precious thing in the world, and he can’t help but feel secure under his touch. Even as he seems to like teasing, Hangyul doesn’t overdo it, making sure that whatever he’s doing is okay with Wooseok. He doesn’t even rush, no matter how much it seems like he’s aching for it.

Wooseok doesn’t remember the last time he’s felt so cared for. 

Breaking away, he whispers against Hangyul’s mouth, “I know you will be.”

Hangyul guides him into a lying position, holding his head the entire way. Then, he slowly runs his hands up and down Wooseok’s frame, appreciating every inch he touches.

“You’re perfect,” he whispers, and it seems like he’s breathless. “You’re  _ everything _ . I can’t quite believe yet that I get to touch you, to have you, even just for tonight.”

The last part feels like a stab straight to Wooseok’s heart.  _ Just for tonight _ . For a moment there, he forgot that this wasn’t something they could always have. It doesn’t matter how much they pretend, this wouldn’t last.

But looking at Hangyul between his legs, feeling his warm touch on him and watching him smile to himself as he explores every dip and curve on Wooseok’s body, Wooseok thinks about how much he wants to keep this. To keep  _ him.  _

And it’s selfish, he knows. It’s selfish to want to stay here, to stay in this moment forever. Here, everything else melts away.

He wants to be selfish, just this once.

Wooseok takes one of Hangyul’s hands, interlacing their fingers. He brings them up to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss against Hangyul’s knuckles.

“You can have me,” he whispers against Hangyul’s skin. Even if he doesn’t say the words he wants to, he knows Hangyul understands.

The corners of Hangyul’s mouth turns up into a smile, his eyes closing. “And you can have me.”

Hangyul breaks away for a few moments to take off his pants, and Wooseok watches. He’s sure that Hangyul notices, as the red tinging his ears comes back. God, he wants to nip at them and find out how Hangyul reacts to that.

Momentarily, Hangyul pauses as he sees Wooseok’s eyes drift to his thumbs, which are now hooked under the waistband of his underwear. His pause makes Wooseok look up at him, eyes wide as he realizes what he was looking at just a second ago.

“Who would’ve thought, huh? You couldn’t even look at me while I was shirtless a few days ago,” Hangyul says, the smirk on his lips so tempting to wipe off. He slips his underwear down and off, and Wooseok fights the urge to let his eyes wander down.

Wooseok chucks a pillow at him, and Hangyul catches it easily. “Shut up.”

Hangyul’s gaze turns mischievous, and a little dimple shows in his cheek as his smirk goes up higher. “It’s okay, you know. I wouldn’t have minded it, even then.”

“I hate you,” Wooseok tells him, but it doesn’t have any bite. Hangyul runs his hand up his bare thigh, and it makes Wooseok’s breath hitch.

“Really, now?” Hangyul smiles at him one last time before opening the drawer on his bedside table, rummaging inside. He retrieves a tube and a condom, setting them down on the bed.

Gently, Hangyul tugs Wooseok closer. He leans down to press kisses into the inside of Wooseok’s thigh, taking note of every little sound Wooseok makes. Sucking on the junction between Wooseok’s thigh and his pelvis, he feels a hand in his hair, tugging.

Hangyul’s hands come up to part Wooseok’s legs further, opening him up even more. A swipe with his tongue across Wooseok’s hole has the other man shuddering already. He continues, alternating between circling his rim with his tongue and lapping at him steadily. The hand in his hair falters, and even without looking, he knows it’s curled up in the sheets now.

“Hangyul,” Wooseok manages to get out, but it sounds so strangled. Hangyul answers by gently pressing his tongue against his hole, and Wooseok cries out. God, why must this man torment him like this?

“Hangyul, please,” he begs, and it barely sounds like him. Hangyul hums against him, strong hands holding him in place. No matter how much he tries, he can’t arch towards him, can’t ask for what he wants.

Pulling back, Hangyul looks at him. Wooseok isn’t sure what he looks like right now, and he moves to cover his face with his arms. Tutting at him, Hangyul takes his arms away from his face, mouthing at a wrist. Wooseok knows he must be red up to his chest now, and it doesn’t help at all that Hangyul’s pressing himself against him.

The man above him takes the tube he set down on the bed earlier, popping it open and squeezing some out on his fingers. He rubs them together to warm it up, his clean hand still holding Wooseok’s wrist to his mouth.

“Please what, Wooseokkie?” The name makes Wooseok squirm, trying to get closer to Hangyul somehow. Hangyul’s voice against his skin gives him the tingles. “You need to tell me what you want.”

“Want you,” he croaks out, his hand coming up to Hangyul’s face. “Want to feel you.”

Hangyul hums again, now stroking Wooseok’s side reassuringly. “Do you promise to tell me when it hurts?”

Wooseok nods, a little too fast. “I promise. I know you won’t hurt me.”

Slowly, Hangyul lowers himself to the bed, body cradling Wooseok. He slings a leg over his hip, making sure Wooseok is relaxed. His eyes locked on Wooseok’s face to recognize any form of discomfort, Hangyul circles his rim with his slick fingers. Wooseok whimpers, pushing his hips towards his fingers impatiently.

One finger presses in, up to the first knuckle. Hangyul kisses Wooseok’s shoulder, feeling as Wooseok clenches around him. When the other man relaxes a little more, he presses in further, noting how Wooseok is heaving in a breath. He allows a few more moments to pass before he slides the rest of the finger in, holding Wooseok close as he lets him adjust. 

Only when Wooseok has completely relaxed does he start moving the finger, fucking it slowly in and out. Wooseok’s eyes are squeezed shut, his body leaning back against Hangyul.

“I won’t rush, okay?” he whispers against Wooseok’s skin. “We have all the time in the world.”

Wooseok doesn’t say anything in response, only taking in deep breaths to calm himself. Hangyul comes closer, letting the thrum of his heartbeat be felt by the other man.

When Hangyul confirms with him that it’s fine to add another finger, he does the same, slowly pushing the digit in little by little until the man in his arms is relaxed enough to take them both fully. All the while, Hangyul whispers soft, reassuring things in his ear. It’s enough to slow Wooseok’s breathing, making him start to melt against Hangyul.

It feels like they spend an eternity like that, with Hangyul’s motions making obscene sounds and Wooseok’s breath hitching. Heat is spreading all over Wooseok’s body, and he is vaguely aware of his fingers grabbing onto the sheets. He convinces himself to relax, clenching and unclenching his hands. It’s fine, he’ll be fine.

Hangyul holds him securely, and he just  _ knows _ he’s being taken care of. Everything is slow and sweet, and it makes Wooseok’s head become blissfully empty.

By the time he’s ready for a third finger, Wooseok feels like he can’t form coherent words anymore. His leg is now held up by Hangyul’s arm, and the lips on his temple make his cock throb. Hangyul is gentle as always, never going further until he knows Wooseok is ready. It’s sweet, really, but at this point, he’s too desperate to be patient.

And he knows that Hangyul is avoiding brushing against that sweet spot in him, and the thought makes him dizzy. He feels full, but it doesn’t quite feel like it’s enough. His last shred of consciousness registers the hardness pressed against him, and how it’s starting to make a sticky mess on his backside. Wooseok wants it so bad that he feels like he’ll start crying out for it, but nothing comes out of his throat.

It doesn’t help at all that Hangyul starts rutting against him, most probably feeling as worked up as he is. Every slide against his backside has Wooseok’s mind reeling, and all his words die before they even get out of his chest. 

Once Hangyul sucks at his neck, fingers pushing deep into Wooseok, he lets out a long, needy whine. Hangyul laughs into his skin, burying his face into Wooseok’s neck.

“Okay, okay, I got you,” Hangyul mumbles. He pulls his fingers out of Wooseok, earning him a whimper. Wooseok faintly hears the sound of a packet opening, and he feels his heart speed up.

Hangyul squeezes out more lube onto himself, stroking himself nice and slow. His cock aches from him ignoring it all this time, and he tries not to think too much about how hot and tight Wooseok felt around his fingers. Instead, he makes a trail of kisses up Wooseok’s shoulder, assuring him that he’s still there.

He places himself at Wooseok’s entrance, barely dipping inside. Wooseok squeezes his eyes shut again, humming frustratingly.

“I’ll go slow, Wooseokkie,” he tells the other man, even though he’s not sure if Wooseok can even comprehend at this point. “Don’t want to hurt you.”

Nodding, Wooseok says, “Please, please, baby.”

Slowly, carefully, Hangyul slips a little further inside, making Wooseok gasp. Hangyul holds his thigh steady, fucking in and out of him shallowly so that he can get used to him. His heat feels like it’s enough to melt him, and he bites his bottom lip in concentration. He has to control himself.

When Wooseok starts fucking back against him, Hangyul goes in further. The other man cries out, head throwing back to rest on Hangyul’s shoulder. For a while, Hangyul lets him move, desperately bouncing against him.

He takes control again, pressing in until his whole length is sheathed inside Wooseok. Fingers gripping at the sheets, Wooseok chokes out another cry, and Hangyul can feel his whole body heaving with every breath. Hangyul doesn’t move, keeping still until the shudder taking over Wooseok’s body dies down.

And then, slowly, so torturingly slow, Hangyul starts thrusting. He starts with drawing himself out just a bit before sliding back in, rolling his hips with each thrust. It seems that Wooseok can’t hold himself up any longer, so Hangyul supports him with his other arm as he buries himself into Wooseok’s heat over and over.

Wooseok clamps a hand over his own mouth, trying to muffle the sounds he’s making. Hangyul draws it away, making his thrusts a little harder so he can hear Wooseok whine.

“Wooseokkie, I love hearing you.” Wooseok seems to bite down on his tongue. Hangyul grazes his teeth over his neck. “Please, Wooseokkie, let me hear you.”

Bending his leg a little more, Hangyul changes the angle and thrusts in, making Wooseok jolt. “You’re so pretty like this, did you know?”

Shaking his head, Wooseok grips his thigh, fingers digging in. Hangyul pushes in again, wanting to hear Wooseok cry out again. “You’re so good for me.”

And Wooseok, God, Wooseok is about to lose it. The thrusts are too slow, not enough. He wants to be fucked open, to be gripped roughly and used. Plus, he’s all too aware of how his neglected cock is leaking all over his stomach, and he can’t even do anything about it.

Much to his dismay, Hangyul slips out momentarily, adjusting his position. The loss almost makes him cry, and his hands are grabbing weakly at Hangyul. He’s between his legs now, hoisting them around his hips. Hands are stroking soothingly at Wooseok’s sides, trying to calm him down. 

But Wooseok is too needy at this point, and he arches towards Hangyul, wordlessly asking him to continue. For a while, Hangyul ruts against him, his cock slick and heavy against Wooseok. It makes him involuntarily lick his lips.

Hangyul leans over him, soft lips brushing against his forehead. A hand comes up to hold one of his, and it’s comforting somehow. Wooseok can feel Hangyul’s heartbeat, can feel every breath he takes as he slowly slides in again, pressing closer than before. 

And when he starts moving, Wooseok swears he stops breathing for a few seconds. Every thrust punches out a sound from him, and Hangyul drinks every single one up. Hangyul is now mouthing at him, suckling on his throat as he drives himself in over and over.

Wooseok is sure his heart is about to give out when Hangyul’s lips are by his temple again, pressing silky kisses onto his skin. “Are you okay? Does it hurt?”

He’s not sure how, but Wooseok manages to answer, “No, no.” He feels his breath catch in his throat. “It’s so good, please. Please.” The last word sounds more like he’s crying, and the next thrust makes him choke on his tears.

“Please what, Wooseokkie?” Hangyul asks. It’s so soft, so gentle, that Wooseok barely hears it over the sound of his own heartbeat.

His grip on Hangyul’s hand tightens. “Please…” he gets out, and his voice sounds so wrecked. “Please fuck me harder. Need to cum.”

Hangyul hums against him, but that sounds shaky too. He draws back, hand still holding Wooseok as he adjusts. His other hand brings Wooseok’s leg up, early bending him in half.

And when he thrusts this time, much harder and deeper than he has previously, Wooseok screams. He feels like his mind has been completely emptied, only registering the feeling of being filled. 

“Fuck,” he weeps, his other hand holding onto Hangyul. Everything else is melting away, and it feels like his heart will burst out of his chest.

“Did I hurt you?” Hangyul asks, hand running up his leg soothingly. He sounds so genuinely concerned that it makes him ache.

Wooseok shakes his head. “No. Don’t stop, please. Feels so good.”

Hangyul grunts, driving into him again. This time, Wooseok’s back arches off of the bed, starting to shake.

Picking up the pace, Hangyul fucks into him harder, just like he asked. It reduces Wooseok into a squirming, whimpering mess, and Hangyul can barely hold himself back. He knows Wooseok is close, and he has no plans on edging him for too long.

“Do you want to cum, baby?” he asks, slowing his thrusts. It makes Wooseok whimper in protest, his fingers digging into him.

Wooseok nods, pouting. Unable to resist, Hangyul leans in to kiss him, swallowing all the little sounds he makes as he quickens his pace again. 

When he breaks away, he unlaces his fingers from Wooseok as well. That hand goes to wrap around Wooseok’s weeping cock, and he feels it throb under his touch. Slowing his pace, he matches it with each stroke of Wooseok’s cock. His touch is light at first, barely there, and Wooseok is so close to crying out.

All it takes is one perfectly angled thrust and a firmer stroke on his cock to get Wooseok cumming all over himself, his back arching up as he trembles. Hangyul keeps thrusting into him as he rides out his climax, making the other man scream. Wooseok’s arms wrap around him, holding onto him for dear life as he cums again, adding to the mess on his stomach.

It doesn’t take long before he’s cumming himself, giving Wooseok a few more rough thrusts before he stills, holding Wooseok close to him. He muffles his own scream into Wooseok’s shoulder, rolling his hips as he comes down from his high.

When they’re both significantly calmer, Hangyul starts pressing kisses onto Wooseok’s skin again, soft and gentle. Wooseok’s hands unclench from gripping his shoulders, now running up and down his back. There’s a contented hum from Wooseok, and Hangyul feels it reverberate through him.

Peeling back, Hangyul looks at Wooseok. His lips are kiss swollen, his cheeks red and stained with tears. Hangyul wipes them away, then kissing Wooseok’s closed eyes.

He pulls himself out, and Wooseok whines at the loss. Hangyul presses light kisses on his cheek and jaw, feeling how his heartbeat is slowing down.

“Are you okay?” he asks, brushing Wooseok’s hair away from his face. He looks sleepy, but manages to give him the smallest of smiles.

“I’m okay, baby.” Wooseok leans up to smooch Hangyul’s forehead, his hand cradling the back of Hangyul’s neck. “I’m absolutely amazing.”

Hangyul laughs at that, nuzzling into the crook of Wooseok’s neck. “We need to clean up.”

Wooseok hums, his fingertips tracing patterns into Hangyul’s back. “Maybe later.”

“We might fall asleep.”

“We can shower together in the morning,” Wooseok tells him, the little chuckle in his voice evident.

Carefully, Hangyul gets off of him, untangling their limbs and settling down beside Wooseok. The other man watches him move, a tiny pout on his lips.

“Was that okay?” Hangyul asks, suddenly a little too conscious. He’s sure they’ve crossed another line, and he knows it’ll change everything.

Wooseok fixes him with an incredulous look. “ _ Was that okay _ ?” he repeats, playfully slapping Hangyul’s arm. “I haven’t cum that hard in my  _ life. _ You’ve officially ruined me for anyone else.”

Hangyul laughs at that, his head shaking in disbelief. He turns to his side so he can face Wooseok better, letting a smile spread across his features.

“Yeah, don’t think I’ll be able to fuck anyone else after this either.”

He sees the pleased grin on Wooseok’s face. “Good to hear.”

Taking his chin in hand, Hangyul brings Wooseok closer, slotting their mouths together. Even just this, just kissing him, it makes him think about how he’ll never feel anything quite like this with anyone else.

When they break away, Wooseok nips at his lip, not wanting to let go. “Yeah, I don’t think we should clean up yet.”

“And why’s that?” Hangyul asks, but he has a feeling he knows the answer.

Then, he feels Wooseok shift positions as he moves to straddle him, his sweet lips kissing Hangyul slow and deep.Wooseok grinds against him, and Hangyul feels his cock twitch in interest.

“Wanna ride you,” Wooseok says, his lips gliding over Hangyul’s jaw.

“Aren’t you tired?” Hangyul counters, but he’s aware that his own hands are on Wooseok’s hips, squeezing.

Something like a purr rumbles in Wooseok’s chest. He looks straight at Hangyul, eyes wide and pleading like a little kitty. “You can wake me right back up. You’ve always been good at that.”

He can hear the little smirk in his tone, and Hangyul growls in response. “You’re a menace.”

“Yes,” Wooseok whispers, teeth grazing over Hangyul’s throat. “ _ And _ it’s my birthday.”

That makes Hangyul snort. He holds onto Wooseok’s hips, grinding him down. It makes the other man moan.

“Fine then,” he says, pulling Wooseok down for another rough kiss. Wooseok yelps, but melts into him anyways. “I’ll give you another birthday gift, Wooseokkie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're almost at the end omygod


	8. the end (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooseok and Hangyul film their final thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this chapter is long. idk how it got to this. ily all <3

**_DAY 7_ **

This time, it’s not even Dongpyo that notices first. 

“Oh my God,” Seungyoun says, his jaw dropping. He was literally just passing by Wooseok’s desk, morning caffeine in hand (Wooseok’s not gonna ask what’s in there), when he just _pauses._ Like there’s something on Wooseok’s face that made him abandon pretty much everything he was going to do.

“Oh my God,” he repeats, setting his tumbler down on Wooseok’s desk. He’s still gaping at Wooseok, and the other man only starts giggling at him.

“What?” he asks, not over how absolutely in shock Seungyoun looks. It’s like Wooseok just told him the most scandalous thing in the world (and he doubts Seungyoun hasn’t already heard something of the sort in his colorful life).

A finger is jabbed in his direction. “You did it. Oh my God.”

Wooseok laughs now, shaking his head. “Should I start an ‘oh my God’ counter for you, Seungyoun?”

Seungyoun just lets out an exasperated sigh, running a hand through his perfectly styled hair. “I should’ve placed a bet.”

In all honesty, Wooseok does _not_ want to know what bet that even is. 

“So,” Wooseok begins, trying to get them to talk about something else. “The final shoot today. What time will it be?”

It’s like Seungyoun finally snaps out of it, realizing what day it is and what they have to do. He gets his tumbler, taking a big sip before even talking.

“Oh yeah,” he says, so casually it’s like he wasn’t absolutely at his wit’s end just a few moments earlier. “It’ll be after lunch, so you can still do a few final things if you want to. Just to include as a last-day montage.”

Wooseok hums. He’s grateful for the extra time. In fact, he did prepare a little something, and he was excited to carry it out.

Seungyoun tilts his head at him. “Are you ready for today?”

Breathing in, Wooseok looks back at him. It was a question he had asked himself earlier, and he didn’t quite have an answer.

“Today is going to be just like any other day,” he replies, but it sounds fake even to his ears.

Seungyoun raises an eyebrow at him. He takes another sip from his tumbler. “Keep telling yourself that, honey.”

Wooseok glares at him, nudging his designer sneakers with his foot. He doesn’t really mind the teasing now, but the question is still there, ringing in his ears.

Is he ready for today?

Will he ever be ready?

That morning, over breakfast, he could almost forget that it was the last day. He could momentarily forget that they were going to film the last segment for this challenge, and that he was going to go home to his own apartment after today. He could forget that he already had his bags packed and sitting by the door.

It was so easy to forget, when Hangyul’s arms were around his waist, his face nuzzling into Wooseok’s neck. It was so tempting to forget, when Hangyul’s mouth had tasted like sweet syrup and good coffee.

Thankfully, Seungyoun leaves not long after, letting Wooseok breathe for a bit. He goes back to his work, trying to focus. He’s going to finish a few more things, and then sneak his gift onto Hangyul’s desk. It was going to be fine.

By the time he gets a text from Yohan signalling that he can come up and leave the gift, he’s already done with most of the things he was supposed to do today. Wooseok sends out one last thing to be printed to the interns before opening his desk drawer.

Inside is a small-ish box, simple and unadorned. He takes it out, opening it to make sure the gift is still safely inside. Wooseok smiles at it. It isn’t much, but he knows it will mean a lot to Hangyul.

Before he leaves his desk, he sees the frame. It has been there for most of the week. He remembers running his fingers over their happy faces, touching the photo when he was nervous or stressed or just in need of a pick-me-up. It was funny that he found comfort in stuff like that. 

Wooseok gives the picture one touch, smiling at it gently. He’s going to need some comfort today. 

In the next minute, he’s walking away, holding the box to his chest as he goes to the elevator.

-

Hangyul is a little nervous about his gift. It’s definitely not his worst work ever, but it’s not his best either.

God, he even had to get it from the printers downstairs. He had to keep looking at the time on his monitor so that he could pick up the gift. Hangyul didn’t want to be all jittery about it, but he couldn’t prevent it.

Yohan notices, of course he does. Every now and then, he’d wheel his chair over so he can rub at Hangyul’s back soothingly. He doesn’t ask. It does console Hangyul, so he’s grateful for that.

A part of him wishes he could prepare more. He knows that’s near impossible with everything that was going on this week, but he still hopes he could have done even a little more. 

It’s exactly 12 on his monitor, and he gets up. He tells Yohan he’s just going to take a break, and his friend tells him to go ahead.

Usually, Hangyul avoids going to the printers at this hour. The Lord and literally everybody else in the building knows never to go there when the people manning the printers are grumpy. That was quite literally the first thing he learned when he started work at Produce Videos. It’s why most people would either go before or after, trying their best to steer clear of the attendants that will most likely give them a mouthful. But today, Hangyul doesn’t have much of a choice.

Which is why he heaves a sigh of relief as he spots a familiar face behind the counter. The man is dressed in a simple sweater with the sleeves rolled up, his hands swiftly sorting out the pages that are being printed out and counting through them.

“Yuvin!” Hangyul calls out, the smile already spreading across his face. The man looks up, greeting him with a smile as well. “Didn’t know you worked this shift.”

Yuvin puts down a neat stack to the side, picking up another to sort out. “Hey, man! Oh, I don’t usually.” Hangyul watches as he thumbs through the stack expertly, counting even as he talks. “Just had to cover for someone.”

“Well, I am beyond thankful to see you.” Hangyul laughs, looking around the place. 

It was busier than usual, most likely also with all the books and merchandise being released soon. On most days, he liked being here, inhaling the scent of paper, ink, and heat-pressed vinyl. It was nice, and he would chat with the attendants, especially with Yuvin. God, Yuvin knew enough about him that he could already tell what he would be here for without Hangyul even saying anything.

Today, though, Hangyul has to pick up a special order.

“I bet you are,” Yuvin chuckles, finishing the stack he’s holding. “You came for that print job from the other day?”

Hangyul nods. He had tried his best to get it done fairly early so they could have time to print it out, and he didn’t mind paying a rush fee if needed. Yuvin, of course, insisted that he paid the regular rate.

Yuvin momentarily disappears into a back room to retrieve his order, and Hangyul is aware that he’s bouncing on his toes. He’s both excited and very nervous for it, not sure if what he did would look good when printed out.

Soon enough, Yuvin comes back out, holding two items. He places them on the counter, gently opening the plastic packaging so that Hangyul can check.

“You’ve gotta tell me what in the world I just printed out,” Yuvin says, looking Hangyul dead in the eye.

Hangyul feels himself flush. Okay, it does look a little…odd, without context. He really should’ve explained when he first gave the files.

“Okay,” Hangyul replies, laughing nervously. “Which one first?”

The other man seems to think for a moment before saying, “The shirt first. Even though the other one’s a little more questionable.”

Hangyul really laughs at that last remark. Currently, he’s holding the shirt in his hands, running his fingers over the print. 

It’s a soft blue, kind of like some of the pajamas he’s seen Wooseok wear during his stay at his apartment. Printed on it is a drawing of Tan, along with the words “Tan’s 2nd Dad” in bold letters.

“Uh. Well. He’s basically Tan’s second dad at this point, anyways. He lets Tan out when he needs to do his business, feeds Tan, cuddles him, all that.” Hangyul looks up at Yuvin, whose eyebrows are raised at him. He looks like he understands there’s more going on, but chooses not to comment on it. Yet, anyways.

“Uh-huh, okay,” Yuvin says, and Hangyul wants to punch his arm. “What about the other one?”

The “other one” is a photobook of sorts. It’s not that big, almost brochure-like. He’s compiled their photos, along with little notes and mementos from all the days he could. This one was the more rushed one, as he had to wait out until they at least finished day 5. He had sent it to Yuvin as soon as he finished it (and it was 3 am, bless Yuvin for not killing him).

It was like a little trip through their moments, and even though Hangyul was never the best at articulating how he felt about each one, he tried to do what he could. Admittedly, he could never truly capture what it was like to be in those moments with Wooseok, but he feels like he still did a pretty good job. Hangyul wishes the little book can make Wooseok’s day or make him smile even the tiniest bit, even months from now.

“It’s like a scrapbook, I guess,” Hangyul tells Yuvin, flipping through the pages gently. “And a journal of sorts too. Logging in what I could remember from each day, and adding in all those little things that remind me of what happened.”

“People don’t make scrapbook pages at two in the morning, usually, you know?” Yuvin says, but Hangyul can hear the chuckle in his voice.

Hangyul pouts at him. “I know. I just didn’t have time to do it any other time.”

Sighing, Yuvin puts the items back in the plastic sleeves. “I understand, of course. Just…”

“What?”

Yuvin looks up at him, fixing him with a look that says _I can’t believe you’re still asking this._

“Just that I haven’t seen you this whipped for a man, like, ever. And I’ve only seen these two things. Who knows how much more whipped you are beyond this.”

This earns him a light punch on the arm, which makes him laugh. Hangyul is shaking his head, but he can’t stop the grin tugging the corners of his mouth up.

“Don’t even try to deny it, Hangyul,” Yuvin teases, putting the items into a gift bag.

Hangyul takes the gift bag, signing a receipt. “I wasn’t planning to.”

Yuvin makes an exaggerated gasp, and Hangyul punches him again. “Oh, he’s in _love_ love.”

“I hate you.”

“Still not denying it,” Yuvin says, sticking his tongue out. Hangyul only rolls his eyes at him.

Hangyul sighs, a stupid smile on his face. “I’ll never deny it. Not this time.”

Even as Yuvin has the most triumphant grin as Hangyul turns to leave, he finds that he doesn’t mind it at all.

-

Wooseok is the first one to be on set. It’s the same thing, with a stylist doing her best to hide his dark circles (okay, these ones are mostly voluntary today) and him being careful not to ruin the lip color they put on him as he sips on his iced coffee (he really can’t keep up with the tea-only thing).

Today, Seungyoun is on the set as well, probably more excited about this whole thing than anyone else is. He’s reviewing the flow with Eunbi, even though they’ve done this a few times before already. Wooseok can tell that he wants this to be a teeny bit different, because of course.

Actually, Wooseok was called in a little early. He had just come back from lunch, and was only able to get hold of the gift bag on his desk before he was promptly whisked away to the studio. The gift bag sits unopened to the side, and they’ve already decided that he will open it in front of the cameras later, which he was going to do one way or another anyways.

The background is a different color today, now a soft pink that he thinks complements his baby blue sweater today. Everyone seems to be in a good mood too, buzzing around the set and making light conversation. 

Which is why Wooseok feels a bit out of place. He knows he shouldn’t be, and that he should relax. No use being tense and shy now. It was going to be the last thing he films (ever, hopefully) and he should be happy about it.

He looks over at Seungyoun, who turns and smiles reassuringly at him. Wooseok returns it, before taking in a breath to calm himself. They were just going to talk about their experience on each day of the week, and then come together again later to formalize the “divorce”. Easy.

In a few minutes, everyone settles into their places. Wooseok straightens up in his seat, closing his eyes momentarily and breathing in. This was it.

“Ready, Wooseok?” comes Eunbi’s voice. Wooseok opens his eyes, smiling softly at her. He nods, watching as everyone falls silent.

**_How was your experience during the first day?_ **

Clasping his hands in his lap, Wooseok hums. “The first day was weird. That’s honestly the best word I can think of.”

He chuckles. The first day already felt like a year ago. It seems almost hazy now.

“First, we got married,” he narrates. “That was honestly such a surreal experience.”

Wooseok shakes his head. “They had a flower arch! And the whole entourage! I was about to lose it right then and there, I swear.”

Eunbi nods, scribbling something in her notes. Seungyoun tilts his head at him, not saying anything. 

“And then Hangyul and I went to lunch, and it was so weird. That whole time, I thought, ‘Is this what it’s going to be for the whole week?’”

He remembers that. Hangyul had looked so shy about him paying, and then it looked like he didn’t want to eat in front of Wooseok at all. It was cute. Wooseok remembers wanting to pinch his cheeks.

“And then he started getting gutsy and he kept suggesting these terrible petnames,” he says, rolling his eyes. “They are so awful I’m not even gonna repeat them here.”

The crew laughs a bit after that. Seungyoun chuckles too, the smile on his face widening.

“We decided to stay at his apartment.” Wooseok remembers that first night, and how Hangyul looked so nervous about him being there. “We thought it was best since he lives alone and didn’t have roommates to explain the whole situation to.”

God, it would’ve been awkward if they had decided to stay at Wooseok’s apartment, where Wooseok would have to make a very detailed explanation of why exactly he’s bringing home a husband out of the blue.

Well, in all honesty, so much would be different if they hadn’t stayed at Hangyul’s apartment. Maybe they wouldn’t have experienced most of what had happened if they weren’t there.

Wooseok talks about the way Hangyul almost dropped him as they went into the apartment, the squeaky bed, and the way he met Tan.

“Tan was cute,” he says, and his mind immediately conjures up an image of the small dog, curled up in Hangyul’s lap. 

“Of course, he didn’t trust me at first. Like, ‘Who is this bitch taking up _my_ space in my human’s bed?’” The crew laughs again at that, and Wooseok can’t help but laugh too. 

“But honestly, you should’ve seen it. I felt like my husband loves that dog more than he will ever love me.”

This time, most of them are hiding their giggles. Even Eunbi, who’s covering her face with her clipboard now, but the shaking of her shoulders is undeniable.

“The first day threw me into a marriage, got me my first meal with my husband, had me moving out of my apartment, and got me a son.”

Wooseok remembers clearly how he felt that day. He could barely sleep in that bed, thinking about all too many things at once. It was going to be hard to adjust, he knew it then.

“And that was just the very first day.”

-

**_Was the second day any better?_ **

Hangyul nods almost immediately, answering “The second day was definitely better. We started being better at being around each other.”

He recalls his first experience at waking Wooseok up. “Listen. I had no idea how to wake him up. He said it was a little difficult. I didn’t think it meant 20 whole minutes of trying to wake him.”

Okay, not that he didn’t like it. Sleepy Wooseok was probably one of his favorite sides of the man, and getting to see it for a week definitely made his mornings better. Wooseok would paw at him weakly, lean into him, mumble all sorts of sleepy protests, and Hangyul ate it all up. The first few days, it was the only time that Wooseok was at all touchy, and he loved being there to witness it.

“He is honestly a sleepy kitty.” The thought makes him smirk. “A sleepy, clingy kitty that likes eating big breakfasts.”

The cooking for him part might be one of the things that Hangyul enjoyed the most. It was something that he could do nicely, and it was always gratifying to see Wooseok enjoy whatever he prepared. In those early morning hours, he feels like he saw so much of the man, all his barefaced, bedhaired, hungry self.

“I even bought him a mug with a cat on it, because I noticed he had a cat mug during the meeting. He loved it.”

Hangyul pretends he doesn’t see Seungyoun raise his brows ever so slightly.

“And then, oh my God,” he says, choking on his own laughter. “Okay, not gonna expose myself totally here, but I sing in the shower, you know, like most people do right?” He watches as the crew nods in agreement. “Well, I could hear him singing from the bedroom too.”

That was honestly a surprise. He didn’t expect that Wooseok would just join in like that. If he were honest, he expected Wooseok to just look at him weirdly once he got back from his shower. 

But lo and behold, Kim Wooseok was singing Little Mix with him. And for the record, he was good at singing.

Only day 2 and Hangyul was learning a lot about him already.

“You know what?” he says, looking straight at the camera. “I knew we were gonna get along just fine after that.”

Hangyul purposefully leaves out the part where Wooseok very nearly threw clothes at him, but that’s going to be a fond memory. He didn’t intend to fluster the other man, because he actually did forget that he couldn’t just go around and do as he usually does in his every day routine anymore.

It was fun seeing Wooseok get shy like that, though.

“That day, I also found out that Wooseok can and will do anything to make sure I eat on time.”

He talks about how he was busy that day, and how Wooseok brought him container upon container of food within 5 minutes. It’s still pretty fresh in his mind how Wooseok nearly stared him down until he started putting the food into his mouth. Hangyul even mentions how Yohan was an accomplice to the whole thing.

**_How did that make you feel?_ **

“Not gonna lie, I appreciated it. I usually forget to eat lunch when I’m trying to finish something, or I’d just get some water and chips.”

He pauses, thinking about how Wooseok was already so concerned about him on the second day. Another thing about him that he didn’t expect.

“Okay, don’t tell Wooseok that.” Hangyul laughs, remembering how he held that little fact in during that time.

Taking a deep breath, he continues, “But it was nice. Having someone be concerned about me and care about what seemed like such a small thing to me. He cared, and honestly, that meant a lot.”

Hangyul looks at a point somewhere, thinking back on that day. They were still awkward, of course, but he had felt it loosen up a little. It was progress, and any progress was good.

“Then, and I don’t know if we have footage of this, but he had to do overtime.”

It took him less than a second to say that he would stay with Wooseok. Other than the whole being a good husband thing, he really did want to stay with him. The office wasn’t creepy or anything, but the man deserved company at least, and maybe some moral support on the side. It was the least he could do. Wooseok was one of the most hardworking people he knew, and he didn’t care anymore that he was tired that day.

“I stayed with him during that time. I dunno, I just couldn’t leave him here at the office as I went home. That wouldn’t make me a very good husband right?”

He couldn’t stop his drowsiness that night though. Within an hour, he had his head down on the table, but he couldn’t really fall asleep. Maybe it was the position, or maybe he was already overtired.

So, in the hours that passed, he was just drifting in and out of consciousness, but he was still mostly awake. He could hear Wooseok typing away on his keyboard, or writing notes on printouts. Sometimes, Wooseok would hum to himself, tunes Hangyul couldn’t quite recognize. It was soothing somehow.

The time had gone by pretty quickly then. By the time Wooseok moved to wake him, he wasn’t even aware how much time had passed.

Hangyul hadn’t wanted to get up the first time Wooseok called out to him. He was just then starting to slip into something very close to sleep. It was hard to leave that.

But when Wooseok called a second time, saying the softest “baby” Hangyul has ever heard in his life, that sure as hell woke him up. He never commented on it, didn’t even show any indication that he really heard it.

He did, though. He heard it, and he hasn’t allowed himself to forget.

But with most things, Hangyul doesn’t say anything about it.

-

**_Day three was a special day, wasn’t it?_ **

Wooseok immediately looks up at Seungyoun, who has _the_ most shit-eating grin on his face. Maybe Wooseok should’ve really poured his coffee all over Seungyoun’s jeans that day he proposed this whole thing.

Day three. Double date with husbands.

“It started pretty normal, like the previous day,” Wooseok says, looking up in thought. “We got up, we ate breakfast, we went to work.”

His eyes land on the sticky notes all over an assistant’s binder. “I did this thing where I wrote out these little reminders on neon green sticky notes. God, I made sure they matched his neon pajamas, which by the way, I lowkey hated.”

The staff giggles again. None of it is a lie though. He really hated them the first time he saw them.

Now, well, he can bear them, at least. 

“And the notes!” Wooseok says, trying to steer the conversation back on track. “Basically, they reminded him to eat, to drink water, to get up and stretch, stuff like that. Even if we’re a floor apart, I can still gently nag him somehow.”

He laughs softly at this, lost in thought. The last time he was at Hangyul’s desk, the notes were still there. It made him smile.

“So yeah, all pretty normal,” he continues. “And then, Hangyul texts me.”

Seungyoun’s smug look turns into one of curiosity.

“He says, ‘Are you up to couple’s night? Seungwoo hyung wants us to come over for dinner.’ And I was like, okay, cue cricket noises.” Wooseok tilts his head, making a confused face at the camera. 

He cups his chin in his hand. “I can’t believe I forgot who Seungwoo hyung is.”

This makes Seungyoun burst into laughter. He has to turn his back to Wooseok, his shoulders shaking. Everyone else is laughing as well, so Wooseok can’t help but laugh along. That was embarrassing on so many levels, but hey, he’s over it.

When they’ve settled down, Wooseok speaks again. “After those few moments of me shutting down and Hangyul very gently reminding me who Seungwoo hyung is, of course, I agreed.”

Wooseok is smiling into the camera, but he makes it just the right amount of strained to show he isn’t all that into that idea. Seungyoun fixes him with a look, but he’s still lowkey snorting.

“So we went there, to the Han-Cho home, and we didn’t know what to expect.” 

Which is true. Neither of them have been on a double date before, much less with _husbands_ , and absolutely not even anywhere close to having wine and hors d'oeuvres in a fancy home while Seungyoun is in his house clothes. Not even the slightest bit close.

“We got wine, and we argued over whether or not to bring a cake.” He sighs, thinking back. “We both agreed the cake was a bit too much, plus they might have already had cake at their home. Which, guess what? We were right about that!” Wooseok chuckles at the memory.

He looks up again, and meets Seungyoun’s eyes. They both know about their little talk that night, as much as Wooseok tried to push the memory of that down. It had stuck to him, even after the days that followed that double date night.

Wooseok didn’t necessarily hate the whole talk, but so much of it started to hit a little too close to home the more he spent time with Hangyul. It wasn’t even that long of a time with each other and yet, all those things Seungyoun said, all that stuff that Wooseok scoffed at over wine, it started to make sense.

As much as he wanted to hate it, he couldn’t.

“Now, Seungyoun and Seungwoo hyung are _absolutely_ the married couple you see in those magazines in the breakroom.” This remark makes Seungyoun quirk up an eyebrow at him, but he looks amused. “You know, with the perfect house and the smart casual house clothes and big framed photos of their perfect married life.”

**_What did you do on double date night?_ **

Looking down, Wooseok lets out a breath, smiling a little to himself.

“That night, Seungyoun talked to me about what marriage was really like. Okay, we’ve all heard it. That it’s not always perfect, that they have their bad days and their inside jokes and all that.”

Wooseok can practically feel Seungyoun’s eyes boring into him. He goes on. “Inspiring and all. But you know what? It was nice to hear it.”

He knows Seungyoun is proud of him for even saying it, but he doesn’t want to see the look on his face yet. “Like, this whole marriage thing that I have going on isn’t actually real, right?” 

Wooseok takes in a breath at that, and he hopes no one notices it. “But to hear that marriage should be getting more and more comfortable with each other, learning about each other and going through stuff together, it suddenly didn’t sound all that bad. And this is coming from someone who never really planned on getting married, like ever.”

Finally, he meets Seungyoun’s gaze again. His eyes are gleaming with pride, and Wooseok expected that already.

“I thought, you know,” he shrugs, “maybe we can get that during the week? Maybe...we could learn and make mistakes and patch them up. Maybe we could take cheesy photos like they did. This whole marriage thing could work.”

And they did. They explored all these little nooks and crannies about their lives, sharing random tidbits as they went. They learned how to work with each other, be it with housework or just plain goofing around. They took cheesy photos and had them framed. 

It worked, it really did.

“And then, after dinner, we played board games. At that moment, I realized, ‘Oh my God. We’re actually at this level of married now. We’re playing board games with another married couple. This is just like those sitcoms!’”

Wooseok wants to say that it was boring, but they did have fun. All of them were so competitive that Wooseok was taken aback for a bit, but he soon got really into it.

“There was wine, and all these stories between turns, and so much laughter that I actually felt my sides hurting.”

He remembers that part at least, before it all became fuzzy from the wine.

“So yeah, I got tipsy. Hangyul drove us home and tucked me into bed.”

Wooseok exhales at that, and he smiles. He doesn’t know what he did during that time, he doesn’t know what he said, but he knows that he was safe and taken care of, and that’s what matters.

“I remember thinking, it’s so nice to have someone with me, on my side. And Hangyul was exactly that.”

-

**_What happened on the fourth day?_ **

Oh, how can Hangyul ever forget?

“We went to the EXO concert that day.”

Hangyul takes a deep breath, steeling himself. God, he remembers pretty much every detail about that whole thing, but he needs to keep himself in check before he becomes too excited on set.

Clasping his hands in front of him, he begins with, “Okay, let’s start from the beginning.”

He first talks about their slower than usual morning, and how he had asked again and again if Wooseok wanted to go to work that day.

“I told him it was fine if he didn’t feel like it, but he said he could manage. I was worried, because I had no idea how well he could deal with stuff like that, but Wooseok is obviously a stronger man than I will ever be.”

Wooseok got up no matter what. He got up and did stuff, even on the days he didn’t have to. Hangyul had often wondered what drove him to be able to do that, and he admired it.

“Then, it was just any other busy day at work. I had stuff that I really had to finish, and I was getting drained. Work around this time is usually extremely busy.”

He sees the nods of agreement throughout the staff. For a moment, he wonders who will have to edit all of this plus their plethora of footage.

“Wooseok texts me then, to ask if he could give me something, and I was like ‘Sure, just come up.’”

Looking into the camera, Hangyul shakes his head in disbelief, saying, “There I was, absolutely unaware of what was gonna happen next.”

Laughing at himself, Hangyul rubs a hand over his face. “Oh my God. I honestly thought he brought me food again.”

Everyone chuckles softly. They all knew about Wooseok’s affinity for feeding him, as well as what actually came next. It was all over his Twitter and Instagram stories, of course they all knew.

“So he’s there, by my desk, and I swear to God, I felt like I couldn’t trust that smile.”

Seungyoun snorts at that. 

“Then, he started talking about how we had to each plan a date. It was part of the conditions, we both knew that. I was getting tense though, and for a moment, I thought he was going to tell me that he booked an overseas trip.”

Hangyul watches as Seungyoun clasps a hand over his mouth. 

“I was wrong,” Hangyul tells the camera, unable to stop the smile spreading across his face. “It was so much better than that.”

If he were going to be 100% honest, he really almost started sobbing there at his desk. He could barely believe it, and he was going to be an absolute mess if Wooseok wasn’t there to ground him.

He remembers the gentle hand in his hair, soothing him. He remembers the surprised little squeak Wooseok made as Hangyul nearly tackled him.

“Wooseok held out the tickets to me and I had to scoot closer to read them clearly. I read the details once and I just couldn’t even process it fully.”

Hangyul is sure that he made plenty of embarrassing sounds then. Well, he’s sure he was pretty embarrassing the whole time that was happening, but he couldn’t care less.

“And then, I swear it, I very nearly cried in Kim Wooseok’s arms. No lie.” He puts his hands up, shaking his head.

“Pretty sure I offered him my firstborn too. Not sure.”

The staff giggles again at this. It allows Hangyul some time to compose himself before he goes into talking about his favorite part of the whole thing.

When he starts narrating how they got to the concert hall and to their seats, he can already feel himself start to get excited. It’s hard to forget the buzz that he felt as they drove up to the venue, and how he was positively, absolutely, 100% shaking.

“Even as we were already in our seats, I felt like it was all just a dream and I was going to wake up soon.”

That entire time, he had felt like he was floating. He couldn’t believe it, not quite yet. It all felt too perfect to be real.

**_How was Wooseok as a concert buddy?_ **

“Wooseok was supportive all the way. He even-” Hangyul claps his hand to his mouth as he realizes he almost let it slip that Wooseok took pictures and videos, even though it wasn’t allowed.

“He even got a banner for me to hold, and it was the best,” Hangyul remedies. Seungyoun and Eunbi fix him with a look, knowing what he was about to say. They don’t remark on it.

Wooseok _was_ the most supportive person throughout the whole thing. He never made Hangyul feel like he was just there with him and nothing else. Wooseok made Hangyul feel like he cared about his interests, cared about how much he loved them, cared about how much the whole thing mattered to Hangyul.

That was more than enough.

Hangyul tells them about the concert in as short of a retelling as possible. He talks about how he sang along to the songs and got Wooseok to joing along as well. He recalls all the jumping they did, all the dancing. Wooseok was so easy to be with, and it was the best concert experience because of him too.

Of course, Hangyul leaves out everything that happened after the concert. It was a whole other discussion that even they themselves haven’t properly had yet. 

Not that Hangyul will forget how it felt. Kissing Wooseok for the first time almost felt like a revelation. He was so convinced that it was still part of the whole dream that he had been in for a majority of the night, and it was almost like it could be gone in a poof.

And oh, it ached that night. It ached to turn his back against Wooseok as they slept. It ached to not have Wooseok, as selfish as that sounded. He just wanted it to get back to normal.

Normal. God, what was that even for them?

At that point, it was drowsy morning conversation and funny stories at bedtime. It was scrolling through the shows on Netflix and ending up just marathoning mukbang shows on YouTube. It was bickering over who Tan loves the most at that point. It was Wooseok practically claiming Hangyul’s coat as his. It was Hangyul finding Wooseok’s ticklish spots and tackling him onto the sofa with tickles. It was Wooseok filming a sleepy Hangyul, giggling when Hangyul drops off into snoozing.

Normal. He remembered wanting to go back to normal that night.

Even if it stung just a bit.

-

**_How was day five?_ **

Wooseok takes a deep, shaky breath. “That day...it was honestly hazy.”

Telling the story of that day was going to need some context, mostly context he doesn’t want to give. How could he explain going to work on a weekend, and then asking Hangyul if they should get dinner together, and then the sequence of events that lead to the accident?

Seungyoun, who knows the most about what happened out of everyone in the room, gives him a look that says, _You don’t have to say much._

Giving a little nod that only Seungyoun notices, Wooseok decides. He puts up a hand, and Eunbi sees immediately. Her eyebrows raise in question.

“Can we do a little break?” Wooseok asks softly, and Eunbi nods kindly, understandingly. For the first time in an hour or so, Wooseok lets himself relax in his seat, shoulders slumping a bit.

He’s offered his iced coffee, which he takes without hesitation. Wooseok has downed a good portion of it when Seungyoun approaches him, fresh from talking to some of the crew.

A hand is placed on Wooseok’s back, making up and down motions. “You doing okay?”

Wooseok nods, a little too quick. “Mmhmm,” he hums, still sipping on his coffee. “I’m okay.”

“You know you don’t have to talk about this. We can just leave the narration for this part to Hangyul.”

He thinks about Hangyul, who was probably the more confused one out of the two of them that day. Wooseok had just said that he was going to the office to finish some stuff, and didn’t explain further. Not that Hangyul asked, anyways.

But it was still unfair. It didn’t matter that Hangyul didn’t bring up the events of the previous night, since he himself didn’t either. He was equally as responsible.

That, and how he tried to avoid the topic at all costs, even with himself. How could he sort anything out, if he himself couldn’t admit that they had crossed all the lines they had drawn, even mostly with him starting the whole thing?

Wooseok never got the chance to properly apologize for the night of day five either. He was running late because he had to get the gift made, after a while of panicking about the fact that he had no idea what to give. Then, he even went to that bakery that they always pass on the way home, buy some pastries they could enjoy after dinner. 

A part of him wishes he was more careful on the drive to Hangyul’s apartment, been a little less preoccupied with his thoughts. Hangyul had told him again and again that it wasn’t his fault, but Wooseok wanted to apologize anyways. There were things he really could’ve done better that day, and he was never able to voice that out.

He could at least talk about that day to clarify things. Hangyul deserves that. This isn’t about his what-ifs and his maybes about that day. 

Looking over at Seungyoun, Wooseok offers a weak smile. “I’ll do it, as best as I can.”

Seungyoun examines his face for a bit, trying to see if there’s anything that says he’s hesitant. Finding nothing, he gives a small nod. “Okay. Ready when you are.”

Wooseok settles back into his seat, handing over his empty cup to someone who takes it. He looks straight into the camera, taking in a deep breath.

Eunbi’s eyes are wordlessly asking if he’s ready, and Wooseok gives the go signal.

“I don’t know, it was just a really off day for both of us,” Wooseok begins, a little surprised at how casually he manages to say the words. “Maybe it was that low point after the high of a concert. Maybe our previously single selves just needed a break from each other for a bit.”

It’s possible that last one’s true. They both hadn’t been dating in a bit, and maybe they just needed some breathing space.

(Not that they were actually dating.)

“I know exactly how this is going to sound,” Wooseok says, already wincing a little. “I went to the office that day, a Saturday.”

He had realized it was such a “cooling off” couples move. God, he’d even done that a few times before, in a previous job. It provided him with a distraction, and enough space to breathe for even just a few hours.

Now this is news to most of the people in the room, even though a good number of them work on the same floor as him. Wooseok sees the raised eyebrows, the confused looks, the sipping of the coffee. 

Yeah, honestly, he didn’t expect he’d do that either.

“It worked, somewhat, but I felt a little guilty about it too.” Wooseok chews on his bottom lip. “So I texted Hangyul, asked him if he wanted to have dinner. We actually hadn’t had a proper sit-down dinner at that point. I even promised dessert, and I felt like it was me trying to make that day better somehow.”

He goes quiet again, and he’s so aware of all the eyes on him at this very moment.

**_What happened?_ **

“I finished the work I had started, and left as soon as I could. I just needed to get home.”

Wooseok remembers saying goodbye to Dongpyo, nearly rushing downstairs. When he was already in his car, he tells himself that he had to go to that place he researched just a few minutes before leaving.

“But first, I had to stop by somewhere.” Wooseok squeezes his hands together. “I needed to have my gift for him made.”

The whole thing felt last-minute, but it was better than nothing. Looking back up to the camera, he smiles softly.

“You’ll hopefully see it later, don’t worry.” He chuckles lightly, and he feels some of the tension leave his shoulders.

It took slightly longer than expected in the quaint little shop a bit downtown, but he kept telling himself that it was going to be worth it. Once he secured everything, he dashed out, knowing that he was going to need to go to the bakery as well.

“I was running late, I knew,” Wooseok recalls. He really should’ve texted then, but he was so preoccupied that he barely remembered to do that. “In all my hurrying around, it slipped my mind that he must have been so concerned.”

Hangyul knew he was never late for anything, ever. So definitely, everything about it was odd. Wooseok might never truly know how he felt during that time, but he imagines it can’t really be anything good.

“And I was nervous. I don’t know, maybe it was the sudden tension, maybe I was just overthinking things, and then I just got lost in that.”

Wooseok takes another deep breath. “Next thing I knew, there was this huge car speeding towards me. I snapped out of it and started to maneuver away, but my car just swerved right into tree.”

Almost on cue, the dull ache at his temples makes itself a bit more known. “Hit my head pretty bad, and my car was dented, but otherwise I was fine.”

Even through the haze, Wooseok had recognized Hangyul. He had an expression he never saw before on his face. At the time, he couldn’t quite place it.

“Hangyul was there so quick, not sure how. I felt so bad for making him scared for me.”

When Hangyul had reached his side, he watched as that expression softened. Wooseok was too out of it to say anything really, but he had felt like there was so much to say.

So, that night, Wooseok could only hold Hangyul’s hand, trying to reassure him that he was okay, he was still there, and he wasn’t going anywhere.

Briefly, right before he drifted off into sleep, Wooseok had wondered if that’s exactly what Hangyul had needed.

-

**_Day six, last full day. How did it feel?_ **

Hangyul’s heart thumps a little faster at the memory of last night. Hell, the memory of the entirety of yesterday. It all felt like a dream again. 

But Wooseok’s warmth, his steady heartbeat against his, it was all so real.

Pushing down the rising warmth he feels spreading across his skin, Hangyul musters up all his words.

“Well, I thought the date I had planned wasn’t going to go through, actually.” 

He sees as everyone nods understandingly. Wooseok had been through this whole interview before him, so they were already probably told about the whole thing from his perspective.

“I didn’t want to push it of course, but I still asked him,” Hangyul continues. “It was absolutely fine if he wanted to just stay at home. I even thought of a last-minute backup plan for the date while I was making breakfast.”

Obviously, it wouldn’t have been what he had hoped to have during their last full day (and in the end, what they did have), but he was willing to adjust to however Wooseok was feeling that day. He knew he was being a bit too paranoid about the injury when the doctor already assured him that it was less serious than he thinks. Hangyul just wanted to be careful.

“Then, Wooseok said he was fine with going out. It made me happy, of course, but we had to be mindful during the whole trip still.”

**_Was he excited to go?_ **

“Oh, he didn’t have any idea where we were going. I wanted it to be a surprise.” 

Hangyul remembers the late night research he had to do to look for the beach. It was small, tucked away, and nearly impossible to locate. All he had were the handful of info Wooseok gave to him.

Not that he could blame him. After all, Wooseok hadn’t been there in more than a decade. It would be difficult to remember more than just a few details here and there.

But Hangyul didn’t want to give up on it. He wanted to do it for Wooseok, to take him back to a place that mattered to him. 

“When we got there, he looked like he couldn’t believe it.”

Oh, if Hangyul could’ve just captured that exact moment. Wooseok was the quietest he had ever been, save for his shaky inhale as he took in the surroundings. It looked like he was coming home.

Thinking back, Hangyul would’ve captured every single moment of that day if he could. He wants to replay it again and again, making sure he doesn’t miss a single thing about it ever again.

Biting on his bottom lip, he starts to weigh his words carefully. He didn’t want to share everything, but he wanted to give people a clear enough image of what they did on their last day.

“We went to a place that mattered a lot to him when he was a kid. I’ll be honest, I thought I wouldn’t be able to find it, but some asking around got me there.”

Hangyul thinks back to Wooseok walking to the sea, absolutely entranced. Wooseok absolutely looked like he belonged there, even in his city clothes. As he’s learned, it was home, even more so than any that Wooseok has lived in. 

That moment, he made a mental note to try to take Wooseok back there again someday.

“It was a mostly secret beach, just a tiny patch of sand and sea.” He knows that the editors will put up some of the pictures they took at this part, and he also knows that those pictures will never do the place justice. “It was my first time there, and I’ll tell you right now, it’s too beautiful to keep in photos.”

He also recalls how he kept taking pictures of Wooseok. His coat and hair were being blown about by the wind, but it didn’t make the image any less of a living masterpiece. Those photos are now tucked into an album in his phone, Wooseok’s soft smile never fading.

Shaking his head, Hangyul says, “I know, I know, it sounds so romantic. A beach date, with just us there?” He chuckles softly at that.

Well, it’s true. Most people would plan that as a honeymoon or a very special anniversary date. But when Hangyul started planning it, it wasn’t anything like that.

The date was their escape from their usual daily lives. That whole week, they were caught up in work and responsibilities, with barely any time for them to breathe. It was why they often slept through all their video marathons, and they didn’t even have the energy or time to get into the deeper talks.

It was a chance for them to just exist, as two humans, momentarily without a care in the world. Things weren’t back to their version of normal at that point yet, but they didn’t have to think about it. All that mattered was that they were there, away from it all.

Hangyul originally planned it as that, but yesterday, he had realized that there were things they just couldn’t leave behind in his 12 pyeong apartment. 

Like the urge to hold Kim Wooseok’s hand in his. Like their little shared smiles in between bites of food. Like the nose scrunch that Wooseok does that makes Hangyul want to kiss him.

“To be honest, I planned it as a mini vacation of sorts. Just a nice picnic on the beach and then maybe talk about anything and everything.”

He exhales, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly. “I realized then that maybe I should stop planning and just live in it, with Wooseok.”

It wasn’t intentional, but he realizes that’s a general theme throughout the week. He’d worried about not being up to expectations and disappointing him somehow, and he was fussing over little things, when Wooseok came into his apartment and didn’t even complain about anything. When Wooseok was grateful for every single thing he did, no matter how small and insignificant it seemed. When Wooseok accepted cheap takeout dinner while sitting cross-legged on his old sofa.

Hangyul has definitely learned that he should just live in it, one day at a time.

(With Wooseok?)

He takes a deep breath, definitely smiling now.

With Wooseok, yes.

**_Do you think it was a last day well spent?_ **

Hangyul nods immediately. “Yes. Definitely.”

It was more than worth it, everything. This is something he firmly believes now.

“We took a lot of pictures, to remember the day, you know?” He holds up his phone, showing the polaroid at the back of it. The camera zooms into it. Seungyoun’s gaping at it.

“And he asked why I kept taking those pictures and I told him that’s what couples do.” Hangyul laughs at this. Not exactly what he said, but close enough.

Retrieving his phone, he looks down at the polaroid. Wooseok’s pouting in this one, cheeks puffed up. “I said this one was cute so I kept it.”

He’s sure that he’s gonna get thousands of comments because of that if ever they keep that particular quote. They’re going to be so funny to read through once this video is posted.

Straightening up in his seat, Hangyul looks back up at the camera. “It’s definitely a day we won’t forget, even after all of this is over.”

When the director says cut, Hangyul looks back at the photo in his phone case. 

They’ll never forget.

-

**_Before your final thoughts, do you want to open your gift?_ **

Wooseok perks up at that. He hasn’t forgotten about the gift bag sitting on his makeup chair, and he’s been wanting to open it since he first saw it.

“Can I?” Wooseok asks, looking at the people in front of him. He knows he must look like a hopeful child who’s excited to open gifts, but he barely cares.

“Yeah, you can,” Seungyoun says, retrieving the gift bag. “Are you okay with us filming it?”

Wooseok thinks for a bit. He’s not sure what the gift is, and if it’s not too personal to open in front of all these people and the camera. 

Seungyoun catches on that he’s hesitant. “We can call Hangyul in if you want.”

Although he’s not sure how that will help, Wooseok wants to take him up on that offer. He nods, and Seungyoun sends someone off to call the other man.

Hangyul comes not too long afterwards, and Wooseok has to will his heartbeat to stay calm. He saw this man this morning, went to work with this man, but seeing him still makes his stomach flip. Just a little bit.

“Did they tell you why you’re here?” Seungyoun asks him, and Hangyul promptly shakes his head no. He looks over at Wooseok briefly, trying to make sense of what was happening.

Eunbi comes in, pointing her pen towards Wooseok. “Wooseok’s going to open your gift. He said he wants you to be here.”

Hangyul mouths an “oh”, nodding. Someone gets him a chair to sit in, and everyone starts to settle into their positions again.

“Wait,” Wooseok says, and everyone turns to him. It makes him a bit self-conscious, but he pushes that feeling down. “There isn’t anything too personal in here right?”

Hangyul laughs then, and that makes Wooseok’s heart do the flip this time. “No, don’t worry.”

Nodding, Wooseok gingerly places the gift bag on his lap, facing the camera once again. He gives the go signal to start recording.

“So. We both gave each other gifts, and I haven’t opened mine yet.” Wooseok holds up the gift bag, waving it a little. “No idea what’s in here, he never gave any clues.”

Wooseok ignores Hangyul’s gaze on him as he peels back the kitty washi tape to open the gift. Peering into the bag, he sees two different items, but he can’t quite tell what they are yet.

“Oh,” he says, reaching into the bag to get a feel of the items. “He got me two gifts.”

He pulls out one, a plastic-wrapped item that seems like it’s soft. “I’ll start with this one,” Wooseok says, putting the bag down gently on the floor.

Laying the item flat on his lap, he sees that it’s a pale blue, very similar to the sweater he’s wearing today. It looks like a shirt, with what seems like a print.

Gently, he opens the plastic packaging, sliding the item out. Wooseok unfolds it, holding it out in front of him, and he immediately makes an embarrassing sound. Clapping a hand over his mouth, Wooseok is biting back another squeal. He holds it to his chest, looking excitedly at Hangyul, who grins at him.

“Oh my God,” he says, when he’s somewhat composed himself. He looks at the print again. “Oh my God. I need to put this on.”

Eunbi signals him to go ahead. Wooseok very nearly hops off his chair. He disappears into a makeshift changing room, where he quickly puts the shirt on over his sweater.

When he reappears, the smile on his face is the smuggest he’s ever had, he knows it. Wooseok takes his seat again, nearly buzzing with how excited he is to talk about the gift.

He raises his hands, like in defeat. “Go home. Go home everyone. I officially have the best husband ever. Go home. It’s done.”

Wooseok catches how Hangyul has to turn away so he doesn’t burst into laughter. It makes him laugh too.

He makes a stern face at the camera. “Okay, we need to talk about this.” Wooseok makes hand gestures that show off the print, and he sees Hangyul covering his face in his hands. “First of all, this shirt matches so many of my sweaters.”

There’s at least six different sweaters in his closet that are close to this color. Hangyul knows him pretty well.

“Second of all, do you see this?” He gestures to the print again. “Tan’s 2nd Dad. Oh my God. I have been bestowed the highest honor.”

Hangyul doesn’t even bother to hide his laughter this time. Wooseok joins in, shaking his head.

“Best. Gift. Ever,” he says, looking dead straight into the camera. “And I haven’t even opened the second one yet.”

He retrieves the gift bag again, taking out the other gift. This one is smaller, slimmer, and more like it’s made of paper. When he holds it up, he sees it’s like a brochure.

Humming, he opens it, sliding it out of the plastic. It’s not hefty at all, but more like a mini booklet made of nice paper.

Wooseok reads the words on the cover, letting out a soft “oh” once he’s done.

“What is it?” Seungyoun asks, his tone gentle. 

After staring at it for a few more seconds quietly, Wooseok holds it up for the camera (and everyone) to see.

“It says, ‘7 days and beyond’ on the cover,” Wooseok tells them, and he wishes his voice didn’t sound as shaky as it did to him. “I...I don’t even know how I’m supposed to react.”

He laughs again, but it sounds like he’s on the verge of tears (which isn’t completely false). 

“Look through it,” he hears Hangyul say. Wooseok looks up at him, and he can’t even stop the smile on his face, even as he feels like he’ll start crying soon.

Wooseok nods, opening the booklet to the first page.

There are stills from their “wedding ceremony”, along with shots of some of the details. There’s Hangyul’s handwriting as captions, making funny little comments on those pictures.

On the next page are their pictures, plus some selfies they took on Eunbi’s phone. Wooseok chuckles at them. They looked cute, and with Hangyul’s little doodles at the sides, it looks even cuter.

It’s page after page of their days together, all these photos and scans of little mementos. Hangyul’s notes were so fun to read, and he’d get back to them when he can cry about it all without feeling camera shy. It was so lighthearted and yet so personal, and it felt 200% like a Hangyul thing to do.

The last page is mostly blank, with just a rectangular placeholder in the middle. Hangyul has made doodles around it as well, like cute hearts and stars.

His note on that page reads: **Last (?) photo together**

That one makes Wooseok smile the widest.

He shows it to the camera, letting it zoom to the page. “It says that this is for our last photo together.” Wooseok looks over at Hangyul, who’s watching his motions. “I doubt it will be.”

Hangyul smiles back at him, looking like relief has washed over him. 

It doesn’t matter what happens after all this. Wooseok knows that no matter what, he can have that photo, and a thousand more after.

-

**_You haven’t opened your gift either?_ **

Hangyul winces a little, as if to say “yikes.” The box is in his lap, and Wooseok is sitting in the chair he was sitting in earlier during his filming. 

“It’s funny, actually,” he says. “He put the gift on my desk while I was getting _my_ gift for _him._ ”

They met at the elevator, with Hangyul having to go up and Wooseok presumably from his floor. It was an awkward moment as they greeted each other, fully aware that they’re both absolutely suspicious. Hangyul just got into the elevator as quick as he could and pressed the button for his floor before either of them could say anything more.

When he got back to his desk, the box was sitting on it. He didn’t even have to ask Yohan who placed it there. The matchy pumpkin cat stickers on it were enough of an identifier.

For some reason, he didn’t want to open it yet. He was excited for it of course, as he is with any gift, but he wanted to save it for later.

When that later is, he isn’t sure.

“So yeah, I haven’t opened it yet.”

Wooseok speaks up. “Open it, Gyul.”

“Okay, okay,” he says, carefully wriggling the top of the box off.

When he manages to get it off, he’s met with something familiar. He looks up at Wooseok, a most likely confused expression on his face. Wooseok only nods at him, urging him to look at it more.

Inside the box, swathed in what looks like dark red velvet, is Wooseok’s fake wedding ring. As in, the one he had been wearing the whole week.

Gently, he takes the ring out, his eyebrows going up in surprise when a chain trails after the ring. It’s silver, a bit heavy, but still thin and sleek.

The chain is long, enough for it to end around the middle of his chest if he wore it. Wooseok’s wedding ring is dangling from it, and he knows he’s meant to wear this as a necklace.

“Look at the ring,” Wooseok says, so softly he’s not sure any of the mics caught it. Hangyul complies, catching the ring between his fingers and bringing it closer so he can examine it.

It’s the same smooth, lightweight metal that he knows. The ring looks a little worn from the constant use, from knocking around against things and exposure to the elements. Hangyul had always seen Wooseok wear it, and barely had he seen Wooseok’s finger bare.

When he brings it even closer, he sees something that he doesn’t remember the few times he’s held this ring. He’s passed this over to Wooseok during the mornings, or sometimes he’d slip it off his finger when he’s already fallen asleep. 

Inside the ring, there’s an engraving, easily missable if he didn’t look. Tilting the ring towards the light, Hangyul reads it.

**_Where I am myself._ **

He looks up at Wooseok again, who only tilts his head at him. Wooseok knows that he understands it, even without further explanation.

Where I am myself. Where they don’t have to be anyone or anything else.

Hangyul smiles, nodding. He puts on the necklace, pressing the ring to his chest.

Of course, they ask about what was written there, and he easily says that it’s their names. From the corner of his eyes, he sees Wooseok cover his mouth, probably hiding his smile.

**_We heard there was another gift?_ **

Ah. He was going to go back to work, when he noticed a new note stuck to his monitor. It was a different color, a magenta that stood out against the other neon green ones.

It simply said that he should check his Spotify on his desktop. Hangyul had furrowed his eyebrows at that, but followed anyways.

Upon checking, he found that a playlist was opened on his screen. The playlist was titled “Wooseok and Hangyul’s Greatest Hits”. It made Hangyul laugh immediately. Oh, Wooseok and his humor.

Scrolling through it, Hangyul found all the songs they sang together, from their morning chores, to their (separate) showers, to their drives home. Each song he finds on the playlist makes him feel seen, feel like Wooseok’s been paying attention to everything.

“He made a playlist.” Hangyul looks over at everyone in the room, trying to show that he barely believed it either. “The more I talk about this whole thing, the more this seems like a teenage romcom.”

Everyone laughs at that. Hangyul was right about that. It just seemed like their story had come straight out of those Netflix recommendations that Wooseok always skipped.

“Again, not gonna expose my impeccable music taste here,” he shoots a warning glare at Wooseok, who feigns being absolutely innocent, “but it was a pretty good playlist.”

“Aww, Hangyul, play it for us,” Seungyoun chides.

Hangyul fixes a look at him, shaking his head. “Hell no.”

Seungyoun laughs, and Hangyul raises a finger to make him pause. “Oh, wait. Invite us again to eat dinner and _maybe_ I’ll let you listen to it.”

The Media Planning Exec is now laughing even louder, crossing his arms and shaking his head. “You got a deal there, Mr. Lee.”

Hangyul fist pumps in success.

“Okay, all of you here can absolutely bet that playlist will be played in my car nonstop starting from now on.” He points a finger at all of them, squinting in suspicion. “Oh, I know you all were placing all sorts of bets on us.”

Wooseok’s eyes widen, and he presses his lips together. It’s obvious he’s stopping himself from losing it right then and there.

Everyone else’s eyes have also widened, and nervous laughter rings throughout the set. Of course, Hangyul knew about the bets.

He wasn’t going to say that he slipped Yohan some money to place bets for him, too.

“All right, so that was that. That was our week married to each other. It was awkward at first, as expected, but it got better.”

Hangyul looks over at Wooseok, beaming. “We had fun. We learned all sorts of stuff about each other, like him learning that I have the tastebuds of a baby and me learning that Tan probably loves Wooseok more than he loves me now. I also learned that husbands are clothes-stealers. Overall, great week.”

Wooseok shakes his head at him gently, rolling his eyes. He looks amused though, and Hangyul absolutely knows that Wooseok can’t resist him anyways.

-

For the last segment, they’re made to stand together, with their hands together in the middle. At the count of three, they’ll raise their hands and yell “divorce!”, officially ending their week as a married couple.

The stylists buzz about them, adjusting little things that will make the whole shot look better. The camera is moved back a little as well, to get them both in frame. Everyone is milling about for now, making the most of the little break. Wooseok and Hangyul are just standing in the middle, waiting.

“Hey,” Wooseok whispers, not even facing Hangyul. “We did pretty well this week.”

He hears Hangyul hum beside him. “Yeah, we did, pumpkin.”

A week ago, Wooseok would’ve slapped him on the arm for the name, but he doesn’t mind it now. It’s cute. He can (maybe) tolerate it.

Leaning in closer, Wooseok says, “I’ll bet you dinner that there’ll be fanfiction of us within six hours of them posting the vid.”

Hangyul chuckles softly, also leaning in. “I’ll bet you dinner _and_ a movie that it’s from one of the people in this room.”

Wooseok laughs at that, hiding the sound behind his hand. “I’ll take that offer.”

Soon enough, everyone’s settling down, getting ready to film the last bit. Seungyoun looks like a proud mom beside the camera, encouraging his two favorite kids to get a little closer for the photo.

Putting their hands in the middle, Wooseok and Hangyul wait for the go signal from Eunbi. Once she gives it, the both raise their hands, yelling out, “Divorce!”

For some reason, it makes them both giggle. It’s about as ridiculous as their first day. 

“So we’re officially divorced now,” Hangyul says to the camera.

“But you know, we’re still friends,” Wooseok continues. He feels Hangyul throw and arm around him, pulling him closer. The gesture soon turns into a hug, and Wooseok’s balance is thrown off for a bit.

Tilting his head towards Wooseok, Hangyul says, “This has been Produce Videos.”

Wooseok nuzzles him affectionately with the side of his head. “And this has been ‘ _Married for a Week_ ’.”

The director says cut, and Hangyul at least drops an arm. They’re still standing pretty close, watching as the staff clap and chat with each other about finishing this shoot.

Wooseok breaks away a little to look at Hangyul, who looks back at him. He heaves a sigh, a happy one. 

It was the end, but it didn’t quite feel like that.

Hangyul is looking at him with that smug look, his eyebrows raised and his smirk showing off the dimple he has, the exact expression that Wooseok would have pointedly avoided before a week ago. Now, well…

He can kiss that expression off his face later.

And also maybe forget about moving out, just for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am super emotional about this don't touch me. thank you for sticking around til the end!  
> i'd like to personally thank everyone that had to endure me sending screenshots of me writing this whole thing (including the word counts that i never expected to reach).  
> i would also like to thank em, who screamed about everything in the fic and was basically my main source of strength for writing this.
> 
> thank you to [wintercats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercats/pseuds/wintercats) for this [gift fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972615) that absolutely made my day <3
> 
> may gyulcat stay in your hearts <3  
>   
> as always, you can find me over at @evnsangcvlt on twt!


End file.
